TheCompetition
by Flaky2.0
Summary: A boat, an island, and many competitors, what more could you ask for? this island will be used to hold a competition for a prize, Rate T for some obvious reasons. No longer accepting OC's. so read enjoy and review sometime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well here's another story I'm accepting OCs a couple of challenges will be done from other things, but I will add my own little twist to it, so some wont even recognize it too much. I hope you all enjoy ( And Jacky is a cameo character not really anything important the primary character that is an OC of mine is the niece that is a real one of my OC) **

**Belize****: Really I'm the host.**

**Yes, but don't get too smart for your own good is all I have to say.**

**Enjoy the story it will be a fair length story, and I'm taking up to 3 OCs from who ever wants to send them in. I do hope you like. Do send by PM any in the review will be ignored so yeah, that wont make for happy psychopath.******

**_Strange Land Survival_**

**_By Flaky 2.0_**

_Its another quiet day in Happy Tree Town Belize was sitting in his chair watching the news on the TV about some female badger was making waste to highly populated areas. _

_"That's right Eustace, This Badger is wanted for mass killing spree, and is considered very armed and dangerous. If anyone sees this badger…" Holds up a picture "Please call us at the number below." Belize looked at the door and was waiting for it to open. Each second that passed was making him more and more worried, but then more time passed and he started to get annoyed so he got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and saw a note addressed for him. "Belize, You know who I am you know what I can do I suggest you follow the directions on this note or I will be sure next time, you will not be seeing the light of day again…" Belize read the entire note and then saw another on his window. He walked over to the window and pulled it open, "Also nice place you have here, would really be a shame to have you come back to a charred hell hole." Belize just started to smirk "Ah Jacky I never loved you as much as I do when you give me great Ideas"_

Belize walks down the road and to a pier that is about one hundred feet from his apartment. He pulls out his cell phone and calls someone on speed dial. "Yeah, yeah I sent out the invites, to everyone in town, I'm leaving now to go and invite more that are not from here. I mean really what kind of show will I be making if I only used people from hometown?" Belize then listens to the person on the other end talk. "Yes I know what I'm doing, I know she thinks she has leverage on me, but I have a surprise for her. She wants her niece to win so bad, well great Ill do what I can to look like I'm submitting to it, but no one tries to bribe, or blackmail Belize Ferdinand and get away with it."

The old looking ferry boat came into the dock and picked up the lonely Blue Raccoon "Ticket please." Said a periwinkle colored cat wearing a steward's uniform. Belize reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I am surprised you don't know me sir, but I assure you will find some things to your liking when you open the envelope." The steward was suspicious of Belize and slowly opened the envelope watching Belize just sit there and smile at him.

"You are invited to attend a preview party of my next competitive show, Strange Land Survival, or SLS. This envelope is full of all you will need to be a member of the crew to make sure there's no cheating on the show, there will also be rewards for the ones that prove to be good at their job. I, Belize, will make the announcements of rewards once the island is set up." The steward just looked at Belize and started laughing, a bit. "Not too bad sir, but I need the ferry ticket, not this." Belize just looked at the guy and put his paws around the cats shoulder and started calmly dragging him over to the hidden side of the ferry boat. "Now look here I'm not in a good mood, and I really hate the likes of you…" The cat just suddenly spat out at him "What have my kind done to you? Huh? Nothing. We stewards have done nothing to you." Belize balled his fist and was about to punch the cat in the face, but stopped before it contacted. "It's not the fact you are a stewardess, it's the fact you're a cat and I really despise cats, now I'm trying to be nice I suggest you leave me alone and take the invite as the ticket or there will be one less steward on this boat. Understand?" The steward was looking at Belize wide eyed nodded. Belize calmed down and started to smile at the cat.

"So what's your name?" Belize said to him trying to not seem like a complete jerk or murderous psychopath. "M-my name…" the cat said "Yes cat your name." The cat looked around and then figured it wasn't wise to lie to someone that was about to hurt you just for wanting to have proof of being a passenger. "Umm my name is Zack, s-sir" Belize just let go of the cat and started to dust him off. "You don't have to keep calling me sir, the names Belize." The cat looked at him and nodded "O-okay si- I mean Belize." The Cat was starting to calm down a bit, but was still a little scared of Belize, the second he was away from Belize the cat went into the stewards room and relaxed for some time while Belize was looking ahead of the ship looking at the island that the show will be played on. Then he started talking to himself "Okay I have the land I have some competitors, I just need to find more variety and get the show on the road, I wonder which them will survive the traps, just to die in eliminations." Zack was about to continue mopping until he heard Belize talking to himself, Zack was getting a bit too curious and was starting to listen in.

Belize's phone rang again, "Belize, the host of Strange Land Survival here." The person on the phone talks to Belize and Belize just sat there and listened a few minutes later. Belize finally started talking again. "No, no sir, I have not gathered all the interested people in playing the game, I still need to get the crew set up for the tests." A few seconds go by and Zack was starting to look worried about accepting the invite to be on the crew. Belize then responded for a final time "I know what I'm doing just remember get the prize for the winner set and Ill send one of the new recruits to go get it, you better not ruin this show, it will be shown world wide, and I am sure to be giving you credit for the creation behind the show, if you ruin anything. Goodbye." Belize just looked at the phone and then started to feel the cat's presence. "Well there Zack, you seem to be an eavesdropper, my kind of guy I need…" The Cat was looking worried that Belize knew he was there.

"No, no I-I wasn't eavesdropping, I-I was just about to clean around here." Then Zack grabbed the mop and bucket of soapy water and started to swab the deck of the ferry, "See Belize, I wasn't eavesdropping." Belize just had a sinister smile on his face "Don't worry Zack the crew members setting up the competition live a lot longer then the competitors themselves, so you won't have anything to worry about…" Once he finally figured he calmed down the cat he sent Zack to tell the ferry captain where he would like to go and would pay for whatever materials was needed to get there. Once the cat was out of listening distance "…For now at least" Belize then looked at his competition cards and figured why expose himself around the world he could just re-edit the cards and let people send them in. So Belize changed the cards and a poster telling people to put an application, that way it won't be all biased decision.

You are cordially invited to attend this competition to see if you are one of the best of the best at survival, I will read about the strengths and weaknesses of each of you and of course play off those, but sometimes there will be things to weaken people's strengths and strengthen people's weakness to keep everything fair. Now if you want to join in the fun send this application and yourself to Luna-Twai-CoIsland, and I hope you will want to win the competition, the prizes are worth the risk, but the host will explain once you get there.

Application for Strange Land Survival

Name:

Animal:

Age:

Sex:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Bio:

Appearance (special features of OC):

Talents/hobbies:

Fears:

Thank you for entering, if you do and I hope you enjoy the games signed B.F.

Belize read it to himself a few times. "Ok good now to go and get the gifts and prizes for the winners. I wonder what they all would be willing to do for a flying car and I think five million dollars would work." As he smiled thinking of what would draw out Jacky's niece.

Three months go by and Luna-Twain-CoIsland is looking more and more set up for the upcoming challenges brought to the old and the new blood. "Ah the most fun times they will have here, all the pain and suffering they will be happy to go through for the flying car and five…Million…. Dollars… Wow I really love saying that so dramatically." He then started laughing a little to his own joke. Walked over to the newly built office sitting at the center of the island and tried the door, it came apart the second he touched it. "What the hell?" Zack came out of no where and brought a new door with a more sturdy material. Belize tried the door it was better "How much was this door?" he said looking at the handcrafting to see if he knew who the maker was or not, sort of searching for the signature work of the craftsman. "Umm, it didn't cost much, I- I made it myself." Belize stopped looking over the door and started to stare at the Periwinkle cat.

"You made this yourself? What material did you use?" Belize knew the type, but wanted to see if there was a flaw to the cat's statement. The cat walked over to one of the interns for the show and asked for his clipboard. Belize started to laugh a little "Ah so you don't know what it's made of? I kne…" before Belize could finish the cat spoke up "It is made of a common tree, but the wood has been refined and dried twenty-three times which hardened it and made into a very sturdy material, its also flexible so it wont break if someone tried to bust down the door to get into your office." Belize just sat there. The cat just smiled and then gave the clipboard back to the intern.

Belize finally snapped too, "Umm, ok as long as it was cheap and are you sure its that sturdy?" the cat nodded, Belize walks over to it and punches the door as hard as he could, intently trying to break the door to release his frustration that the cat gave him, but the door did exactly as the cat said. Bent in but then refitted itself to its original position. Belize was getting annoyed and tried to kick it in, but it had the same result. "Okay…That…is… the best material I have ever seen before. Maybe throwing someone into it might break." He then made a smile and looked at Zack.

"No please I don't want to get severely injured yet, don't use me." Belize just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Why would I use you? There are many interns I can use. Also I need you to make more of these I think I have a good idea for one of the challenges." Zack was so happy he was being asked kindly by Belize to do something instead of telling him how terrible he is at being a member on the crew, Zack started to walk away from Belize to get more of the refined wood, once he was a little away from Belize "Yes I think Belize is finally warming up to me, he actually congratulated me on something. I can't believe it. He must have gone insane."

Belize was sitting there watching Zack walk away to go get more materials, began to think to himself _Maybe the cat will be useful to keep around, he's doing a lot better then most these other idiots that can't get anything set up right._ "Watch out!" Belize heard and had a sudden instinct to just jump somewhere to get out of the spot he was at. Belize looked where he was standing and saw a tree log there. "Who the hell threw a log at me?" Belize yelled out to the interns. Suddenly a stunning female raccoon came out of no where. "Sorry, sir I was walking through the forest and I tripped on the log and it was rolling down the mountain, picked up a lot of speed and well flew through the air and at you." She helped Belize off the ground and started to dust him off.

"So what are you doing here, Miss?" Belize asked after he got up and regained his balance. The female raccoon just looked at him, and then after a few good seconds came to again and finally responded. "Oh the names Rocha I was going around this island because I heard you were making a show here and I wanted to be on." Belize looked at her and saw as a decent potential, but called an intern over. "Go get my clipboard and be back ASAP the longer I wait here the worse your internship will be." The intern was already half way to the office building by the time Belize finished his sentence he had the clipboard in his hand and the intern holding a drink of iced tea.

"Thank you, now go fetch my co-host. I know I hired one earlier." Belize said to the intern. "Wow you are just as people said you were." Rocha said, Belize just sat there like he wasn't listening. "Some also said that you were a worthless host and should be dead." Belize snapped to attention and was starting to look infuriated. "Who the hell said I'm a worthless host and deserve to be dead? Well the death threat I don't give a shit about, but me being a worthless host. That is pushing way too far." "Mr. Host, we looked at our records you don't have a co-host and we are short a few competitors." He started to flinch when he saw Belize was getting annoyed about the information, but Belize calmed down out of no where. "Ok well then, it seems I will be needing a co-host, I think I have the guy for the job, but I need to see if he's willing to do anything, and how much he likes to torture peoples minds."

The intern and Rocha were starting to get a little bit fearful when they heard Belize say that. Belize took notice and tried to smooth it over a little. "What making people think logically is interesting, no one can escape from the knowing that they are failures and will hardly ever be anything more." Rocha started to look around and then started thinking _maybe the host is just as insane as my agent said he was, whatever I will be going on and I will win this._

The intern just kept the fearful look in his eyes and ran off to go and "Help" someone that needed it, but in reality he just wanted to get away from the deranged raccoon. Belize watched as the female raccoon walked off with the papers he handed her to send in her application, and the intern just walking to allegedly help someone else, then Belize sighed, _Eh I should be more alert I don't know who Jacky's niece is so I have to watch everyone carefully._

Another month has passed since the construction began, Belize looked through all of his applicants and had them approved and sent the messages to the people that got accepted, but then he realized that he still didn't ask, someone about being his co-host. Belize gets up from the office and walks outside to get a breath of the fresh air. _Ah what I wouldn't give to enjoy this every day. Well time to go and see if he will be the co-host._

Belize started walking to the crew station where people involved in the construction of the island show was stationed keeping a sharp eye for people cheating and everything like that. The second Belize opened the door he ran into his man he wanted to make co-host.

"Oh hey there, I have a small problem that I need dealt with…" The shadow was looking at Belize, "What would the problem need to be dealt with?" Belize was happy the shadow figure sounded enthusiastic, "Ok I need a co-host of the show, if you want?" The shadow was looking at Belize pondering the idea of it. "What exactly will I be doing?" Belize was thinking for a moment and wanted to be truthful to the shadow, "Well you will be doing some humiliating things, but nothing that you wont be able to get over, you get to have fun torturing the competitors and on set to help me find someone…" the shadow started to shake his head, but Belize was quick and figured tell him more. "You get to cook the food, eat gourmet kinds and a good pay raise…" Belize was hoping the shadow would accept. "Ill think about it; I mean really you pick the strangest time to ask."

Belize just smiled and started walking back to his host office, but then stopped. "Oh before I forget Zack…" Zack stepped out of the shadowy door frame and walked over to Belize. "Come with me, I want to show you the better conditions in the hosts' office compared to there, I built the building myself, it may look small and piece of crap, but I came into a good contracting deal and took out a loan to make the money to build it." Zack and Belize continued walking to the office "So Belize, while walking I don't know if the tour will make me change my mind or not, but since you offered I guess I might as well see what I may or may not get my self in." Belize smiled and they both continued to walk down to his office.

Zack started to have a strange feeling that Belize was leading him to his death, but something was telling him that he was just getting a bit too paranoid, he looks at Belize and sees he's not paying to much attention to him at all, just looking forwards going up to the host's office. Once they got there Belize unlocked the door, "Okay Zack first before you go in take a full circle walk around this building and tell me what you think."

Zack did as he was told and went around the building which was a shock to him; Belize wasn't kidding the office looks like a small piece of crap, Zack then walked to the front "You were right it looks like a small piece of shit." Belize smiled opened the door and shown Zack inside the one room building and pointed to a hidden trapdoor behind his desk. "Go down there; I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave the place either." Belize smiled thinking all the fun he has had in that room.

Zack was starting to get a bit suspicious, but something in his mind was telling him go down there, so he went over to the trapdoor and opened it, then climbed down the stairs and had his eyes shut the entire time, he didn't like or trust ladders, but once he put his foot on solid ground he opened his eyes and saw the magnificent game room, full of many games, he ran around looking every where he then saw the co-host office room, he opened it and found it to be strangely suited to his liking. Elegant violet walls, periwinkle cushioned seat, he almost fainted from the excitement he felt about being offered that then the raggedy nearly falling apart wooden beds the interns was sleeping in.

"So do you want to be the co-host Zack? I'm surprised you were the first cat I have ever been nice to, but don't think I changed my opinion on your kind." Belize then looked at the stairs and then back to Zack, Zack nodded his head and said he wanted to take the job,

Belize smiled, "Awesome. Well then lets go up to the docks the competitors should be arriving soon, and I have an idea on their living quarters for now." Zack nodded and they both together walked up the stairs out of the office, Belize locked the trapdoor and the door to his office. Once that was done they both went over to the docks and waited for the competitors to show up.

**A/N Well that's it for the start, I hope you all liked it, and just so you don't have to re-read to find the oc application form again Ill make it down here too.**

**Application for Strange Land Survival**

**Name:**

**Animal:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Bio: **

**Appearance (special features of OC):**

**Talents/hobbies:**

**Fears:**

**Have fun and lets see who can survive ( I don't have anything planned down to the winner, so I don't know who will win, but I know how primarily because this is a little prequel to my special OC that I am very fond of, which this story will give small clues, but no one will figure out until this ends… (The ending of how someone wins is when the OC is exposed) so who ever wins is the first to meet them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so here's the first part of the list where we get to meet some of the challengers I'm splitting the list so that I can work on who is in what group, and plot the activities that go on, but whatever we will see the first competition once all the competitors are here.**

Belize and Zack are both sitting at the dock; Belize looks down at his wrist watch and sees that the boat carrying the competitors is late. "So, how long until the competitors show up?" Zack asked, Belize shook his head, "They should have been here by…" Before he could finish his sentence he sees a suitcase fly by and almost hit him. He jumped to his left and the suitcase hits the ground, but mysteriously doesn't burst open.

"Who the hell threw a suitcase at me?" Belize looked at the incoming boat and was eying each one of the passengers, but none of them said a word. "Well then I guess I will start off by making all of you suffer for the places you were going to live in, all well I'm sure you all would have like them too." Belize smiled, and then pulled up a clipboard. "Okay so the first competitor here, seems to be nice and sweet, but I don't think you would want to mess with her, at least not unless you want to win in challenges."

Everyone including Zack just rolled their eyes and looked away. "Whatever, you know what I don't have time, you guys dilly-dallied to long and got here late; I'm not going to waste my time on some immature acts." Belize then started to storm off into the forest. Zack just looked at the competitors on the boat and just made an awkward laugh, "Umm… I have to get the list from him don't I?" he said asking the competitors they looked at him and nodded. "Crap." Zack starts to run off into the forest after Belize, but before he entered he turned around. "Don't move until me or Belize says so got it?" everyone just nodded and then smiled. Zack knew he couldn't trust them, but he didn't care too much, they are stuck here and if they want to win the money and flying car they have no where to go.

Zack finally caught up with Belize, "Hey Belize, what's the matter?" Belize turned to him, "They are late, they are interrupting my announcement of them, and no one laughed at my joke, if your going to be late the least you could do is humor someone a bit, but no, no one said a single word… so I just needed to come here clear my mind." Belize then looks around "You know what I think I have a way that we can do, a little confessional thing where people can say what's on their mind, but what should it be?" Zack and Belize sat there and figured just make an interrogation room. "Okay let's get these competitors that are here and learn who they are, now that I feel better." Zack smiled and they both went back to the docks.

"Okay folks, sorry for the hold up, umm okay any way the first competitor is Crème…"

Crème walks off the boat she is a Very short, slim but incredibly strong, white furred rabbit with a fluffy tail and lop ears. Dark brown eyes, red-brown hair cut unevenly with a knife, and wears a yellow one shoulder top that is very big on her, and denim shorts. She walks past Belize and smirks a little. "I got this game in the bag; I want you to actually make these things a challenge." Belize smiled "Don't worry; I'm sure you would be challenged a bit." Belize was about to call them short, but read over they don't want to be called out for being short. "Okay then, next is, ooh that's interesting…" Zack walked over to Belize and whispered in his ear, "What's so interesting?" Belize smiled a little, "Never mind, our next competitor is Belle." A purple raccoon with a black chocker with spikes on her neck and wrist (bracelets) and has a white skull Barrett by her right ear.

She walked up to Belize, smiled just slightly and then walked on by like he didn't exist. "Well that was interesting…" Zack said watching the purple raccoon walk off, he turned and Saw Belize was thinking, but he didn't know what. "Belize you still have more on the list…" Zack said as he tapped on the clipboard in Belize's hand. Belize snapped out of his daze and continued on, "Okay the next on the list is Wolfie." A yellow wolf with a white streak between his eyes, a short tail, and black sunglasses covering his eyes. "Well there are three, but wasn't there supposed to be more?" Zack said looking at the now empty boat. Belize shrugged, don't worry they will arrive at different times, but the competition won't start until everyone gets here." Zack sighed as Crème overheard the conversation. "What we have to wait here, this sucks." Belize just laughed "What are you laughing about? I can snap you like a twig." Belize continued to laugh and then silenced a little. "Oh just the fact you have to wait for the others, after making me wait, I love the irony."

Crème was about to punch Belize, but then she heard a foghorn of the second ship arriving. Belize smiled and then said to Crème "There's a room that was made for people to vent their anger if you want?" Crème was half paying attention, but figured to listen in. Belize told her where the room was and the others and they all went to the room to make comments what they think.

The camera starts to record Crème's vent "How dare Belize laugh, if he was laughing at my height, ooh I'm going to make sure he pays for that." She leaves the room Belize was in his office watching the test videos he made while in there then he noticed that Crème was in there he played it on the monitor and then started to laugh a bit. "Well tough luck shorty, you can't do anything to me and I will have fun making you squirm like a worm."

Then Belize sees the live image of Belle being in the room he went straight to paying attention to that. Belle started her little session. "Well this is an unusual room to be doing confessionals, or vent in, but then again it is a large room, maybe this wont be so bad after all, but what should I say while I'm here? I don't know, I guess the host is pretty cool, but there's something off about him that I know I can't trust at all." Belize laughed a little "Right you are Belle, right you are…" Belle then gets up to leave. Belize ran out of his office and back to the dock with four minutes to spare until the next boat of contestants come about.

The ship docks at the dock and then Belize quickly pulled out his clipboard and started to get prepared to get them announced. "Okay and now we have a few of the characters from HappyTreeTown here playing part in the competition." Belize, Zack, and nearly all the interns clapped. "Okay, okay they don't need that much ego boost. Any way the first competitor is Cuddles." A yellow rabbit with pink fluffy slippers started to come down onto the dock and ran over to Belize. "Man I knew you would have been a star, and I'm amazed you weren't kidding about being a host. I cant believe I'm actually here though." Belize sighed.

"Cuddles, look, go and sit down over there with the other three competitors so I can announce the rest." Cuddles nodded and went to stand with Crème, Wolfie, and Belle.

Belize shakes his head, "Okay any way onto the next competitor, here's someone that is really timid, I'm actually a little shocked she even dared to come here, but whatever lets give a large round of applause to Flaky." A red porcupine slowly taking small steps get off the boat and once she landed on the dock she quickly ran over to Belize and hid behind him. "Th-they w-wanted to f-feed me to t-the sharks." Belize looked at Flaky and then looked at the others on the boat who were just whistling. "Don't worry Flaky; they wouldn't kill you on purpose out of HappyTreeTown." Flaky looked a little more relaxed, but the white flakes in her hair was shaking and falling out. "Go stand over next to the group, they won't bite." Flaky hesitantly walked over to the group and just sat there a little away from them.

"Okay and the next competitor is, Lammy" a lamb with lavender skin and fluffs of white around her head, body, arms, and legs and she was carrying a pickle. "Hey Belize, you forgot to introduce someone…" Belize looked down at his list and had checked off all the way down to Lammy, "Umm no I didn't." Lammy then held up the pickle. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, this is Lammy and Mr. Pickles." Lammy smiled walked over to Belize and gave him a hug. "Don't you dare cheat now, or I will be forced to punish you." Belize said to Lammy. "Belize I wouldn't dare cheat, you should know by now." Belize smiled "I know, but don't think that I will give you any special treatment." Lammy smiled "I don't want any; I want you to treat me like any other competitor." Belize and Lammy both laughed after she said that.

"Okay go over to the group." Lammy did as she was told and went over to the group and let Belize continue on his mission of announcing the other competitors. "Okay the next one is one many hate, especially me and most females in town, Disco Bear." An orange bear with an orange afro and seventies style jumpsuit came out of the boat and onto the dock. "Oh yeah, I am gonna win this for my ladies." He winked spun around and snapped his hands and pointed to Lammy, Crème, Flaky, and Belle. Each one started to feel sick and acted like they were about to vomit just being around him. Belize agreed and told him to wait somewhere else. Disco Bear looked at him "You can't keep a good bear from his ladies." Belize sighed "Whatever just go before I snap and make you regret coming here." Disco Bear put up his hands into submission and went over to the group, Belize sighed and called a couple interns, "Watch the bear and if he does anything to or with any of the females, tie him down and bring him to me." The interns nodded as they went into a stealth mode and started to keep their eyes open on the bear.

Belize turned his attention back to the boat, "Okay now that's out of the way, time to introduce one of the more dangerous competitors, one who fought in the Tiger wars, the man with the PTSD, Flippy." A Light green bear with an army sergeant shirt and a barrette walked down onto the dock and smiled as he looked at everyone. Belize smiled that he knew what made Flippy Flip and he knows how to use to his advantage. "Well Flippy, did you enjoy the boat ride here?" Flippy shrugged "Kind of reminded me of when I was on the boat heading to the hidden island where the Tiger General was holding his meetings with his lieutenants"

"Well that's good, go over to the group and I will announce the next one to show up." Flippy nods saluted Belize, Belize saluted back and then Flippy went off and sat with the group. "Okay and the last character coming in today is the man of silence, they one who uses his power of imagination to re-enact his life, it is our dear friend Mime." A purple deer with white tinted makeup and red ball on his nose, came rolling down the ramp on a unicycle, "So Mime what made you join in this competition?" Mime started to make various hand gestures, that seem jumbled up. "Umm okay, maybe sometime we will understand your mime language, but for now we are done, and since we have new people here I want to make a little announcement."

Belize made the announcement of the confessional/Vent room, as he went to his office to watch recordings, he let Zack monitor the line outside for them to use the room. Flippy was the first to show up. He just sat in the chair in the middle of the room and sat looking at the camera. "So, umm, how does this confessional or vent thing work?" Zack opens the door and walks in "Okay you have anything on your mind right now?" Flippy nodded.

"Okay good does it involve this competition or one of the competitors?" Flippy started to think a little "Actually it's about the host." Zack smiled "Okay just watch what you say, he does review these and probably won't like if you do anything stupid." Flippy nodded "Yes I know I live with him in HappyTreeTown, he's very dangerous at times." Belize was sitting in his chair, "Yes Flippy, I will now make you some cookies for letting me know what you think, but don't think I won't sabotage you either." Flippy cleared his throat after Zack left the room. "Okay, with Belize as the host, there's a good chance Lammy is going to be the one to win, she is after all his girlfriend and he wants to make sure she's happy so he would do anything in his power to make her win, but I want you to know Belize I'm watching you, if you cheat for Lammy, I will expose it." Flippy then smiled got up from the chair and walked out the door calmly. Belize was just sitting in the chair dumbstruck trying to figure out what to do.

"Well I think that went well." Flippy said after he got out into the open, Zack smiled, I will be right back, and I'm going to view the recording before Belize sees what you have to say about him." Flippy smiled and nodded. Zack went into the hosts' office and found Belize sitting staring off into space. "Belize, Belize what's going on?" Belize snapped back to reality, "Oh I'm fine, but dang I have never seen Flippy act like that without being flipped out, he actually threatened me and said it so calmly, it's just strange." Belize got up from the seat and left out to the group. Zack followed behind.

"Okay well that's it for this boat so… Yeah time to wait until the next one shows up…" Belize then looks down the list making sure that there was nothing missing, Belize then noticed on the list someone was missing that should be on there, he put the clipboard down, called over one of the interns and asked him what happened to the competitor.

After several minutes Belize was back with the group, "Okay everyone, there's been a delay with the next boat so we will get started with at least rules, and the works. I will only explain this once, and then when the others show up, I will tell them, but it won't be around any of you to freshen your memories. Is that fine with you?" everyone nodded.

"Good.

Rule one, there is no back sassing me, if you have any problems that no one on this island can help with then go to the confessional room and do or say whatever to get the problem off your chest

Rule two, Zack here is my second in command, any one wants to talk or complain to me must first go through him, if you don't I will personally make sure your stay here is hell

Rule three, if you are going to cheat, that will be amazing, but it will also mean I will be harder on you in the challenges so if you cheat you better hope I don't catch you.

Rule four, do not explore at night, I'm not giving you any flashlights and its normally pitch black out here, so its even more dangerous then daylight… Any questions?"

Belize sat there and looked at the crowd of animals with their hands rose all looking confused and he just smiled "Okay no questions good, well now we just have to wait until the boat arrives with the other competitors."

Crème goes into the confessional room and is slightly annoyed, "I can't believe Belize wont just give me my prize, I am the only one qualified enough to handle anything he can throw at me." She then looks around, "Also I know you are watching this Belize I will destroy you if you call me short again." She then gets up and leaves the room.

Cuddles walked in after she left and then started to practice air guitar in front of the video camera, "Hey you guys, I am Cuddles and I am here to rock your socks off, woo…" Zack opened the door and walked inside, Cuddles this is for ranting about something or getting things off your mind for the show, if you want to play fantasy lose the first round and you will be playing it forever." Cuddles laughed, until he comprehended the very last of the sentence, "Wait, what?" but the cat was no where to be found. "Strange place this is."

Cuddles then walks out and then in comes Belle she sits and stares at the camera. "I can't believe I even opted to do this, I don't know these people and I don't know the host, but I think he might be eyeing me, which is disturbing, but as long as he doesn't do anything I guess it will be fine." She gets up and looks around the room she then sat back down in the chair and started to draw the surrounding so she can remember it later, after she finished she left the room.

Mime was the next one wanting to go into the room, he sat in the chair and started to do all kinds of hand gestures, that not many can understand, he then smiles and gets out of the seat and sighs silently Zack walks in and went over to the seat, after Mime left, he made his own confessional.

He sat down in the chair, "I cant believe I'm actually helping this crazy guy, he admitted straight forward that he hates, me… Then hires me as co-host… I think he may be a bit bi-polar, but whatever he seems to be a lot different, but I shouldn't let that confuse me, I will still have to watch everyone and him closely." He then gets up and leaves the room.

Belize was sitting and watching all the confessionals "Well Zack, you are right I may look different, but its my job to mask my intentions, but you think you can keep a close watch on me, oh man you are very mistaken." Belize then continues to watch the video and then once Zack left, Belize turned his head for a second until he saw out the corner of his eye a moving shadow went under the seat and then the screen went to static.

Belize shrugged it off and called one of the interns to go into the confessional room and check what happened to the camera. The intern came back and was looking extremely exhausted. "What's the matter? The confessional room isn't that far away." The intern just started to fall to the ground just as Zack walked in. "Umm what just happened?" Belize shrugged, "something happened to the camera in the confessional room." Zack looked at him in a serious face, Belize just sat and smiled he walked over to the monitor and re-winded the recording to after Zack left and they sat there ten minutes staring at an empty seat.

"Okay so what is wrong with the camera? It's still recording." Belize just sat there and stared off into space, thinking to himself, _T-the shadow is not there… what the hell happened to the shadow?_ Zack snapped his fingers a little and Belize started to pay attention again. "Oh umm never mind I guess it was my imagination." Zack sighed and then sat in his co-host office having fun while Belize stayed at the monitor examining each and every detail in the confessional room.

**A/N Well there's part of the list, I know there wasn't many OC's but I figured have a little mix match type deal, like multiple arrivals instead of all at once just to get a few things set up, and then have fun taking down one by one, maybe even two at one point or another. Enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay here's the second part of the list, apparently with my writing style of the first I can take up a good chapter to introduce, so in the spirits of making things long and give people a little more time, theres going to be only one chapter left to send in after the next chapter I wont accept more, maybe depends on occasion and if its popular vote, other wise sorry. Enjoy the second part of the list.**

Belize sat staring at the monitor for nearly an hour before his walkie-talkie cackled and Zack's voice was over the speaker, "Belize the second ship has arrived we need you to greet and introduce them, and what are you going to do about the ones who are already here?" Belize sat in silence for a moment then pressed the button of the walkie-talkie "Okay I will be there soon, and about the competitors already here, just show them around the island and what to watch out for, I'm sure they will have fun with that."

A moment of silence occurred between Belize and Zack until finally the walkie-talkie crackled and responded "Yes sir, it will give you time to plan." Belize smiled and then started to make his way back up to the dock after finally giving up on trying to prove something went wrong with the camera and the shadow figure in the confessional room.

"Oh hello everybody, sorry I was busy with something did you miss me?" Belize said happily to the first group of competitors before they went on their tour of the island. Everyone, but Lammy, Belle, and Flippy looked around and acted like he wasn't there. "Oh fine, but keep this in mind, I make the challenges for you worms and don't think I will go so easy on you much." Everyone but the three still ignored Belize, "Forget it, Zack just get them out of my sight." Zack smiled and nodded "Okay everyone follow me and don't get lost, you get lost before the first challenge you will get eliminated."

Belize watched as the group followed Zack and then he smiled to himself thinking _'For a cat Zack isn't that bad. _Belize then looks at the clipboard and gets onto the dock just as the boat docked and was about to let the passengers off. "Hello there lets me the first of the second arrivals to this competition. Scott." A red hedgehog with a black mark under his eye from a basketball game injury and a solid gold ring marking him as the captain of the team started walking down the dock; he was spinning a basketball on his finger without any effort to focus on it at all.

"I will win this thing; it will not be a problem at all." Belize sighed "Hmm seems we have a few egotistical competitors, I will love to split them into various groups to compete and see who has the guts to get the bigger ego boost then the others," Scott sat there, "Hey, I will be sure to be the last one standing, don't you forget that."

Belize started to smirk a little, but held his hand over his mouth to hide it, after Scott left Belize couldn't resist, but to chuckle a little and then after regaining composure, "Okay the next is… Really? Ugh I cant believe it, whatever they better not be like the last one. Whatever everyone give a warm welcome to Tuffy." A blue cat came walking off the boat just looking around "humph, this place isn't that challenging." Belize was a little away from the cat doing deep breathing exercises trying to resist messing with the cat after he said that statement, but he held through and didn't do much "Okay, okay whatever, we heard what you had to say and I at the moment don't like you at all, unless you make things interesting and not disappoint." Tuffy just looked insulted "How dare you? I'm better then any of these others getting off this boat." Belize shook his hand and was holding a recorder.

"Good, good, now that I have that recorded lets see what the first arrivals have to say, oh and my brokers who wanted to bet against me that you will win, just so I have something to hang over their head while I mock them for a good while." Tuffy just balled his fist and then relaxed "Whatever I don't have time to deal with you." he then walked over next to Scott and started to get into a stare off with him. Belize looked at them then back at his clipboard. "Well this is going to be interesting, there's still so many to go, but hey if you want to make something interesting the more the merrier, or was it the more the worse… Whatever the next competitor is…" Before Belize could announce the competitor a female goat with a dark gray goat with a brown tuft of hair that lays over the bridge of her nose, wearing a black t shirt and faded dusty overalls and has two short horns that are tan and shaped like half trapezoids. Got off the boat and onto the dock

"Well now, this doesn't look like the circus…" She looked over at Belize and saw the look on his face. "What I thought you were running a circus." Belize hadn't changed his expression since she interrupted his announcement. "Well now, this here is…" "My name is Nano and I am going to be the entertainer to fight off the boredom." Belize shoved her over to the group "Okay that's enough, stop stealing my job I have many other better things to do, but I'm stuck with this competition and baby sitting, those things." Belize pointed at the two staring at each other neither blinking for the last three minutes. "So would you mind…" Before Belize could finish his complaint "Okay what the hell is it with all these interruptions?" Belize answered the phone and nearly aggressively said "Yes what do you want?" After a few seconds Belize's expression went from anger to a near panic. "Well sorry, but you had to interrupt me at a bad time…" Belize said a bit calmly.

"Yes, sir… Fine I will make sure she's not the first off the competition." Belize hung up the phone. "Lucky you, you have immunity for being the one daring enough to annoy the hell out of me, but since she has it I'm going to warn you all now… Do not annoy me, they were generous this time, but they may change their mind if you don't do well." Nano clapped her hooves together and smiled knowing full well as long as she doesn't do the worst in the first elimination then she will last a good while. "Okay whatever we need to get more competitors off the boat. The next one is… Silver" A silver colored hawk with a golden medallion slowly walks onto the dock "H-hello everyone, this will be a bit fun." Belize sighed in relief "Finally one that's not a jerk or will cause me problems." Belize smiled a bit, but then he saw the hawk just go over to the group and became the referee to the stare down.

"Well at least she won't cause many problems." Belize said as he looked back down onto the list. "Okay the next competitor is…well this is interesting, just by looking at what he is I already don't half trust this guy, but as long as he at least tries to stay on my good side it may change my mind, but it probably wont. Any way here's Patch" A cat/wolf hybrid that looks wiry, muscular, has silver fur that is covered in scars and bruises with cat ears, wolf's tail, dressed in all black full of loose stitches with striking gold eyes that seem to attract females all over and black hair that sometimes falls in his face.

"Well Patch you have anything to say?" Patch just walks up past Belize and walked up to a tree and started to point at the leaves. "Well then, he's already the better competitor so far in my books." Belize smiled then looked at the list again "phew three more to go and we can call it for a break." Belize said after he pulled out his walkie-talkie and called Zack. The walkie-talkie crackled and Zack responded "Yes sir we will be there to meet and catch up the second group, in about thirty minutes." Belize looked a little relieved, but then remembered he had to get through the list. "Okay the next competitor is Xzavior."

A fox with dark gray fur that looks muscular and has an anchor tattoo on his right bicep has snake bites and 2 piercing on his left ear and one on the right, and wearing a black leather vest and ripped blue jeans, with hair is in a spiky Mohawk. Walks off the boat and onto the dock he looks around pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Belize went over to the fox pulled the cigarette and threw it into the water. "There are a few things here that do not like cigarette smoke, and there's a few here allergic to it so while you are here you will not smoke. You want to… fine but keep it away from the challenges and be aware some challenges will require full team participation, which you miss may cause them to lose." The fox kept an emotionless face about the idea Belize sighed and then walked back to the dock and got prepared to announce another competitor.

Belize looked at the list, "Okay the next one on the list is… Roxie" a magenta squirrel with sparkles on her wearing a star shaped silver diamond by her left ear and a pearl necklace came onto the dock, she was holding a cell phone and staring at it while walking over to the group. Belize smiled "Yes so far the fourth competitor I like, silent and not complaining." Everyone looked at Belize slightly annoyed. "What I don't like getting complaints… At least not unless I'm messing with minds of victims…" Everyone just stared at Belize like he was crazy.

"You know what? I don't like how most of you have acted, I was going to be kind and let you choose your groups an…" Zack poked him on the shoulder. "Umm Belize, we need all the competitors here before you say much of anything." Belize looked at him, "NO I think it's NOW that I have to say this…" He looks down took a couple of deep breathes and in a calmer voice said "I was going to be kind and give you the competitors the opportunity to select who you wanted in your group, this would have gave any one group a major advantage, but all of you had to ruin that and now I pick the group, you don't like, well lose the first challenge and let everyone watching you and the group shun you. Not my problem…" Belize then suddenly looked wide eyed, and then quickly went over to the boat.

"I can't believe I forgot to introduce the last one from the boat…" Everyone looked around and then back at Belize and Flippy walks over to Belize and said calmly to him, "Look Belize man, you have been stressed out since you started this are you sure you can handle going on?" Belize pushed Flippy away, of course I can handle this, but there was supposed to be another before the next boat arrived I guess they never shown up." Belize radioed the captain to go ahead and leave. The boat started to pull out.

"Okay well seems we are going to be short…" Before Belize could finish his sentence he saw there was someone new in the group he never announced yet. He shook his head and recounted everyone and came up with the same amount as before of fifteen he then looked down at the list and checked who it was, he then realized it was the female raccoon he ran into before he had everything set up for the competition. "Okay I know who we are missing, but I have a feeling they are already here…" Belize started to look around everyone started to think he was paranoid.

"Any way we have to wait for the last boat so explore, don't get lost and go make a confessional, if you don't make at least one then I wont have any bla… I mean advice I can give people." Every one that was paying attention shrugged and the ones that weren't were all the pompous fools who act like they couldn't lose. Belize sighed and then listened to his mind, _well it seems that we may have fun splitting people into groups, I have some idea on who is in what group, but to complete it I need the third list._Belize then sighed and then mumbled to himself.

The new comers of the island, and a couple of competitors from the first boat that didn't make a confessional were outside waiting for the room to open up. The first to make a confessional was Flaky.

Flaky sat in the chair and sat there, "W-w-well umm I-I-I'm Flaky, and well I don't like being pressured like this, n-nor do I like being publicized like this." She quickly gets up and runs out of the room crying a little, Wolfie walked in and sat in the chair and it was now his turn. Wolfie sat and starred at the camera for some time before finally saying something, "The silent should always be watched, as the more silent the person, the more likely they plot…" Wolfie then got up out of the chair and calmly walked out.

Belize sitting and watching the videos was just staring and not moving, "Well that's interesting, I may have to watch Wolfie more now, and just to be sure he sticks to his word that the silent plot." Belize then saw Disco bear walk into the room. "Well this cant be good." Belize was about to just shut off the camera, but he figured he better not in case Disco Bear gave him ideas to mess with others he needed it to run, so he just recorded it and then went to watch the new paint dry on the wall.

Disco bear sits in the chair and smiled "This here is for all the ladies watching, you may think I am a perverted fool, but I have changed the leaf, I am nothing like I was before and to prove that I will win for you all, peace out ladies and don't stop grooving." Disco bear then got up and boogied on down out the door.

Scott then walked into the room sat down and started his little confessional, Scott sat there and waited, and waited, and waited until finally just picks up a basket ball and starts to spin it on his finger and spun it around and around, in a hypnotic trance inducing movement. And then all of a sudden he stops the ball and says "I will win this and that idiot Patch or whatever is not going to stop me, nor is that cat, I will crush the both of them." And with that saying he walked out of the room.

Belize smiled "Well then I think I have evidence against him I can use to make some challenges fun for him, but whatever ooh lets see what Tuffy has to say…" The blue cat walked in sits down on the ground and takes deep breathes, "I will be the one winning this game, no one is going to take this from me, and I know Belize doesn't like me whatever, he needs to get over it when I win, I will make sure he's the one that serves me my prizes." He then gets up and then smiles and walks out the door.

The next to make their confessional was Lammy; the lamb went in sat down and then pulled out the pickle. "Well Mr. Pickles, are you excited that Belize is the host of this show?" she moved her hand to the pickle and shook it to make it look like it nodded yes. "Yeah me too, but I don't want him to give me any special treatment, I don't think its fair to everyone else." Lammy made Mr. Pickles say no and then nodded, "Yeah I knew you would agree." She then sat the pickle down and went over to the door to open it and tell the next person she will be finished soon. While Lammy was away Belize was watching the video of the confessional.

Mr. Pickles got up made a salute to the camera and then ran off to the door, Belize was sitting staring at the screen trying to comprehend what just happened, but snapped out of it when Lammy was back at the chair and commenting "Where's Mr. Pickles… Mr. Pickles Where are you?" and she was not getting a response. She then shrugged and walked over to the door and then says "Oh Mr. Pickles there you are." She then walks out of the room.

Lammy then walked by the silver hawk, who was next to go into the confessional room. Silver walks over to the camera and looked around the room "Wow, this room is bigger then I thought it was." She sighed "It sort of reminds me of why I hate flying." She then sat there and looked around "Also Belize is insane, I wonder what he meant when he was talking to who ever it was on the phone." Belize was watching the hawk closely as he realized she keened in on one of his cell phone calls while the others weren't paying attention.

Silver shrugged and then started to walk out of the room. Belize sighed "Well she was a favorite competitor, but now I am going to have to keep an eye on her. Whatever lets see who wants to make one next." He then turned his attention back to the screen and then moaned to himself "Aww crap" The female goat walked in smiling, then she pulls out a couple of torches lights them "Well now that I know I'm safe I might as well get in some practice." She smiled and started to juggle the torches and doing magnificently at it. Belize was shocked that she was pretty good at juggling, but he wanted to be impressed in other talents and abilities, he only loved that talent because it involved fire.

Belize sat watching and the goat never messed up after three minutes she finally caught all of the torches and extinguished them and then looked at the camera, "I guarantee that you people will be entertained or Belize will lose his head." She laughed and then started to run out of the room. Belize was a little angered by the comment, but held his cool and watched as the next contestant went into the room and made their confessional.

The next competitor to make a confessional was a dark gray fox, he walked in sat down in front of the camera and started to think of what he could do, he looked at the camera and then smiled he left the room and told the next one to go in and go ahead and make theirs. So Xzavior left and in came the wolf/cat hybrid Patch.

Patch was looking around the room, "Hmm this room looks to be intentionally made large, for what reason, I will find out, because there's not much to do with a 12' by 16' room" Patch then walked over to the camera, "I want this to be fun, and relaxing a get away, these so called 'Challenges' wont give me any problem I am pretty sure most will require high logical thinking." Belize was watching the screen laughing a little, but then figured that Patch was right, some of the challenges he was thinking of didn't really require much thought, and he does need some brain challenges in hopes of getting rid of a few of the competitors that he doesn't like that are a little on the dull side of thinking.

Belize looked to the monitor again and saw Patch was already making his way out of the room for the next to make their confessional, Belize sighed, and then listened in on the next competitors confessional.

Roxie the squirrel walks in and starts to pull out her music "Well This room really needs a make-over, but yeah asides from that, I am sure everyone here will need a major make-over when I win the money… The flying car is just a bonus, well five million is a decent shopping spree, and I really should make one as a victory award." Belize smirked a little, and then said to himself "Well then dear, you want to win, I'm sure what you will suffer through may make you regret it, but then again I'm not that cruel." Belize looked down and saw a button he never seen before.

He waited until Roxie left the room he then pushed the button and saw that the ceiling grew spikes and slammed down on the ground crushing everything, but the camera in the room. Belize smiled and then made a note on the button not to push unless someone really needs to just be quickly eliminated. He then quickly tried to set the room back up, but he couldn't get to the room and fix the chair before Xzavior came back into the room and saw the mess "What happened here?" He then shrugged and pulled out a spray can and started to draw an exact replica of the room on the wall, making it look like the back screen of a scene, once he was finished he walked out of the confessional. Belize was interested in seeing what he painted on the wall, so he got up from the chair and ran as fast as he could to the confessional room passing by Xzavior on the way.

Belize opened the door walked in and looked at the wall and was very shocked at how well Xzavior have captured the scene the camera saw in Belize's host office with the confessional camera. Belize then felt a cold chill and then heard his name being called. Belize left the room and saw everyone was outside on the dock and everyone was looking at something.

Belize ran as fast as he could to the dock and saw debris in the water he then saw a wood plank fly up to the surface of the water and he noticed there was something on it, he ran and grabbed a canoe and rowed himself over to the floating plank and moved it around to see what it was that was on it. He rolled it over and saw that it was one of the competitors.

Belize jumped back and fell out of the canoe and into the water everyone was staring at what caused him to jump, then they realized that that item on the plank was someone instead of something, some of them felt sad to see the sight, some just didn't care too much and then there was Zack who was almost completely immobilized. Belize grabbed the competitor and put her in the canoe, and pushed it over to the dock, once the canoe hit the dock the competitor started to moan a little, just about everyone felt relieved someone wasn't dead in front of them, Belize pushed the crowd back and pulled the competitor to the dock and started to examine what happened.

Everyone saw that it was a stunning brown raccoon with jade green eyes, they surrounded her as she opened her eyes and that was the first thing they have seen. Belize sighed as the female raccoon started to get up on her own. "W-what happened?" was all she said as she noticed everyone was staring at her. "What? Am I on the wrong island?" Belize walked up behind her and smacked the back of her head. "Don't you dare ever pull that again?" The raccoon laughed a little, "Oh hey there Mr. Umm well I never caught your last name, what was it again?" Belize laughed a little, "Ferdinand, now that you are here I can officially introduce you to everyone." Belize clapped and then everyone was rolling their eyes. "Whatever any way meet our missing competitor that was for some reason not on the boat with everyone else…Rocha" Belize then looked quizzically at her, "I don't know I was on the boat, I got here and then next thing I know I'm at sea on a plank." Belize sighed. "Well you're here now, and everyone here has made a confessional. I'm sure you know what that is right?"

Rocha nodded "Of course I do Mr. Ferdinand; I wasn't born into a primitive cave…" Belize smiled "Good go make one and then wait with these people until the third group arrives, and then we send the competition into motion." Rocha laughed, and followed Belize to the room. Belize opened the door and saw that everything was perfectly set up, the chair wasn't smashed to pieces, but that shocked him because he had the place locked while he was going to make repairs.

"Well these just can't get any stranger… Can it?" Belize looked around and could have sworn he heard someone reply "it can…" Belize shook his head as Rocha stepped next to him. "Phew that was a pretty long walk." Belize laughed… "Okay look Rocha, just make the confessional when you are done, go and find Zack talk to him and he will tell you everything you have missed." Rocha smiled. "Thanks Belize, I will be sure to make a good one for you." She then smiled and looked at Belize in a flirty manner. Belize just walked away before realizing she did that.

Rocha stepped to the chair and started to sense the atmosphere in the room, but then everything started to dim and get darker, "Yes, I am here finally, now to get things set so I can win this thing, I am sure that agent said, I need to win a couple challenges, but the real trick to these is throw a challenge get rid of the competition and then when its all or nothing, stab everyone down to win." Rocha then smiled at the camera as her eyes started to change into a golden ray before the door opened and Zack walks in, Rocha looked normal. "Well Ms. Rocha lets get you settled in with the other competitors and then wait for the last to come in." Rocha smiled "Of course Zack, the more the merrier right?" Zack was looking at Rocha, but didn't want to question it he had to get her caught up and at the dock before the last set of competitors join in.

**A/N I know some OC's are not here, but a couple of projects came up, and I don't have much time to write, at least not at the time, but rest assured I will have your OC in next chapter, along with more of the generic tree friends. Hope you enjoy and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's the last of the competitors and yes this was on hold for a couple days, so there may be a long list, but whatever as Rocha said in the last chapter, "The more the merrier" things will get pretty interesting. Enjoy.**

Belize sits around the dock with everyone else and was sitting and waiting for the boat, "Zack, what's the matter with you, you look like your keeping a particular eye on Rocha." Belize said to Zack while everyone else was looking in the distance for the boat. Zack shook his head, "I don't know there's just something weird about her I mean really, she shows up playing to be dead or severely injured, I am sure something is wrong with her, especially when I was watching the confessional." Belize laughed yes, they can do weird things cant they?"

Zack laughed a little, "Yes they can, but that's not what I mean, the lights dimmed and she had gold light emanating from her eyes, that I didn't notice when I first walked in to get her ready to get here." Belize seeing how serious Zack was he made a joke about it, "Oh so you saw Rocha with golden eyes and lights dimmed? Well then weren't you the one saying 'it was my imagination' when a shadow came from under the chair and messed up the camera? Well then this is your imagination getting back at you." Belize smiled and then heard the boat coming from the horizon.

"Okay everyone the next boat is getting here, once we get all of them out I will be setting up your groups and then I and Zack…" everyone looks at him still watching Rocha Belize cleared his throat, Zack looked at everyone and smiled and waved, "Will get everything set up for your first challenge, unlucky for you this one is not a major winning prize, but something that will give advantages." Belle comes forwards and asks "What advantage are you talking about?" Belize smiled, quite a bit happy someone asked. "Well the prize is the location where your groups sleep, winning group gets a full stocked cabin with a couple private bathrooms. The second place gets a cabin slightly stocked and a communal bathroom, and the last two pretty much get to live off in the woods and fend for themselves."

Everyone started to moan and groan about that and then started to look at everyone trying to see who they were likely to be grouped with and then trying to figure out who would be of benefit and who they have to take down to make sure they win. The bell from the ship signaled that the last of the competitors has arrived. Belize blew an air horn and made everyone get silent.

"Okay everyone, now this is the last of the competitors before you know your groups so I suggest you all hope I split you apart the way you wanted, because you had to ruin your chances annoying me earlier. Any way, the first competitor, well I should say competitors are a trio… The Robin Triplets… Eggy, Meggy, and Redgy."

Three red robins with orange tails and one of the robins had an orange head hair, another with two and the last with three, the one with two was hopped their way down onto the deck. Meggy was leading the group, she was the first off and the first onto the dock, "Hi everyone." Everyone just stared at them and was trying to figure out, why these little robins are here, but they all at least attempted to be kind, just to see the potential of them as friends or enemies. Redgy ran over to Meggy and started to give most of the other competitors a glare. Eggy was in the back and ran over to them to, but didn't really do much.

"Okay Hello there, I am the host." Meggy smiled "we are here to teach everyone here not to make a quick judgment of us." Belize smiled "Well that will be amazing, but I want to know one thing." Meggy replied "What is it Mr. Host?" Belize looked at the three, "Well once the groups dissipate, break into non existence, can you handle being alone, because there's three of you and that's still a group, but there will be a time its every competitor for themselves." Meggy looked at her brothers and then sighed "Well we will hit that road when we get there, but I am pretty sure we will do great." She smiled sweetly and then went over to the group and turned to look at the boat.

Belize cleared his throat again "Okay now the next competitor is Chuckles," A light blue bear, with dark blue cheeks wearing a red shirt with a star on it, walked off the boat and onto the dock and then looked around, then pulled out a handheld game and started to play it. Belize walked over to them and grabbed the game and put it in a bag. "Hey what was that for?" Belize smiled, "No video game, until after the first challenge." The bear looked at him a little upset "Why is that?" Belize smiled "Well depending on your group, and if they get first or second place you won't have any electric to keep the game charged." Chuckles sighed and then went over to the group.

"Okay so there's a few wow, this is a little longer then I thought, but all well this may get interesting. The next competitor is… Splinter" A blue porcupine with aqua green eyes and a white glove on his left hand walked onto the dock. "Hello everyone, I am sure the host here would make things interesting for everyone." Belize laughed a little "So right you are Splinter, so right you are, but I still need to get the next competitor in. Maybe many of you are interested, but not care too much." Belize looked at everyone who was mostly just not caring about hearing who's next. Belize shrugged "Anyway next competitor… Cola" A silver deer with light blue horns, gold eyes, blue eye shadow and purple eyeliner, wearing white gloves, a maroon colored fedora with pink patches sewn on it, and a slightly oversized grey tuxedo with a red collar-line.

"Welcome to this island, I'm sure you will have fun and I see here that you like mysteries?" Belize said while looking at his sheet on Cola, "Yes I do, I take it that you are the host of this… Well something feels odd about this place." Belize smirked "Good eye, but I really suggest you don't snoop around too much." Cola gave a little 'Whatever' glare at Belize and then went over to the group and saw Mime, he then ran over next to him and sat there talking to him.

Belize looked at the list again "Okay everyone, we are almost done…" Everyone finally cheered that the first challenge is about to start. "But first we have to finish with seven more competitors…" Belize smirking and interested that his plan worked, everyone just sighed and groaned, "Will you just hurry up?" Scott said while he was busy arm wrestling Tuffy. "For that I'm going to be sure you won't like your job of the next few challenges." Scott just shrugged his left arm and got back to the arm wrestling with Tuffy.

"Okay next competitor is Ryan…" A Black and white below average height, penguin with a white tank top and black sweatpants was getting off the boat and onto the dock. "Well what a surprise, another jock like competitor, hmm this will factor in well to the groups as now there will be competition within groups because some will be paired together." Belize was looking in his mind all the potential activities he could do that they will try out doing each other in. Ryan looked at Belize walked by and then punched him in the stomach then walked over to the group. Everyone just looked at him and was trying to figure out what happened.

Belize got back up coughing a little, "Well you still have not changed a bit." Ryan just huffed back "Don't you dare talk to my sister again. You got that?" Belize laughed "Eh she's not my type any way." Lammy pushed her self through the group, "What did you just say?" Belize looked at Lammy and then sighed, "Ill tell you once this competition is over." Belize then slowly walked back to the dock trying to catch his breath again. "Okay… the next competitor… is… Rylie…" Everyone saw that it got a bit darker all of a sudden and then it just dissipates into nothingness. "Rylie, come on man I know you have slight cowardice, but really man." Nothing came off the boat.

"Well then I guess he didn't co…" Belize was hit in the head by a badger with midnight glow black fur, and a crescent shape mark over his right eye with a solid abyss black stripe down his back. "Really man, you thought I was a coward, you should know me better then that, oh and by the way is Chelsie or Gin going to be here?" Belize shrugged, well they didn't get their form turned in I think they decided…" before he could finish Rylie pulled out a stack of papers. "What's this?" Rylie handed him the papers Belize looked through them and groaned a little, everyone else even Tuffy and Scott was paying more attention to Belize then anything else.

"Well we no longer have six more competitors we have ten more." Everyone looked around. "Really Belize?" Zack said. Belize sighed "Yes, they left a note on why they didn't send in earlier." Zack walked over to Belize and read the note, "Well crap that would be a shame, maybe they can come in next boat?" Rylie shook his head. "Nope they are on the boat now with everyone else." "Then why did you ask like you didn't know they were on or not?" Belize said, Rylie laughed, because I have to do things for bets you should know me more then this Belize, they said you wouldn't accept them into this competition and if you accept I win the bet." Belize sighed "Well it isn't too late to make some changes, but they better make sure they don't act like idiots." Rylie smiled "I don't make guarantees without a bet…" Belize sighed, "Whatever, go to the group." Rylie smiled as it got dark again and he was in the back of the whole group.

"Okay then we just got in more competitors." Belize laughed a little while saying that, crickets start chirping a little, then complete silence when they realized that they were the only ones making any kind of noise. "Really why am I stuck with humorless competitors, eh whatever I need to figure out who that someone is…" Belize then saw a couple competitors looking at him; Belize shrugged it off and then continued on like he never said anything. "Okay the next competitor is…Gin" A light brown otter with black sunglasses and white finger-less gloves walks out onto the dock. "Well now I didn't expect you here…" Belize said when Gin was walking by, "Yeah I figured why let you have all the fun I want to see how evil and cruel you can be." She smiled and then walked over to the group.

Belize sat there and thought _damn she can sense I'm going to have fun with this, but well see_ _just how much some of them can take, and weed out Jacky's niece._Belize then sighed, "Okay there's still so much more so might as well get comfortable and sit or lay day I'll make that your decisions." Some sat down. Some laid down and tried to nap, but Tuffy, Scott, and Ryan were the only ones standing. "Are you not going to sit down, or lay down?" all three shook their heads no. "These guys think they can do things better then me, I'm proving them wrong." Tuffy said, Belize shrugged, "Well save the competitive spirit for when the first challenge starts." Belize then looked at the list "Okay the next competitor is… Louis" A grass green otter with a sky blue fedora and black fingerless gloves came off the boat.

"Belize, I was excited when I heard you were putting on this competition, I wanted to be on because we hardly hang out any more," Louis sighed "But at least this way I get to see how insane you can be." Louis smiled and then looked at all the competitors here. "Dang man you have your work cut out for you…" Belize shrugged "Eh don't worry about it, I'm sure everyone will understand a few things soon enough, I just can't explain everything until everyone is here." Belize pointed at Zack "He will tell everyone a few things so I can get a break from talking after announcing everyone." Louis walked over to the group and sat down next to Zack.

Belize tried to resist sighing while announcing the rest. "Okay you know what to speed up the process Ill announce two at a time, this will make things shorter so I can get you all the information of how things will work, Yes I told you a couple rules, but that's just to stay on my good side, not much of anything else, so with that lets say hello to Chelsie and Kayser." A golden fox with silver paws and tail walked down to the dock along with a light blue squirrel wearing a monocle over his left eye, and a black fedora.

"Hello their Belize," Kayser said with a slight sting on his name. "Its great to see you again." Belize glared at Kayser, "Kayser just be lucky that I let you here, just because I want to watch how you can handle yourself in a group situation, and I will keep a close watch on you, I know how you like experimenting, and you mess with any of these competitors I will love giving you your punishment." Belize then smiled and looked at Chelsie "Hey Chelsie looking great today, and no I will not go out with you, that's just being said because I know you are thinking of a way to ask me out." Chelsie blushed a little, and then turned her head, "No I was thinking about something else, and you just now put the thought in my mind." Belize just face palmed and then a little silently, "Just go sit with the others."

Belize resisted sighing again as he looks at the list, "And our next two competitors are… Miltera and Lifty…" A dark grey wolf with red tipped ears and a dragon like birthmark going down to her blood red tail, and a green raccoon both walked down onto the dock. "Well this is a little surprise, but not too much… Miltera I'm not too shocked about you, but Lifty, why do you want to do this? You don't need the money or the car and I'm pretty sure that you won't last that long…" Lifty snickered "Well Belize I know it's hard for you to believe, but I actually want to try winning something instead of stealing it." Everyone that knew Lifty well gasped. "Well lucky for you that there are a few places that are safe and won't be shown public so if you feel you want to recant that statement no one will know." Lifty smiled "I don't need, I want to see how playing by the rules works, it's new for me and I want to try it out just to see what everyone sees in the point." Everyone just gave skeptical looks and then figured give him a chance, but they know he steals anything they can get their revenge with sabotaging him and getting him eliminated.

"Miltera, I know why you are here, but at least mime is here to you have someone you can communicate well with, oh and Kayser. So it will feel just like home." Miltera shrugged and walked over to Kayser and laid her head next to him as Kayser slowly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

Belize sighed "Will this ever end…?" Belize looked at the list and saw it was dwindling down to very little left. He smiled and jumped for joy. "Okay I will like to just do this to get everyone out of the way immediately… The last four competitors are Shifty, Petunia, Nutty and Splendid." A green raccoon looking like Lifty came onto the dock wearing a brown fedora, a blue skunk with a car air freshener that looks like a pine tree was hanging around her neck, and a neon green squirrel with a lollipop on his cheek and a lazy eye and a light blue squirrel with a red mask all ended up on the dock looking at the strange sight of Belize doing a finally done with victory dance. He saw them… "ahem, any way yeah Shifty, I will keep an eye on you and your brother and I am sure you wont like it, Splendid, I am definitely going to love watching your down fall, and Nutty I hate to tell you this, but there's no candy on this island." Nutty just shrugged "I will make do with that just fine" He smiled and then rubbed the lollipop on his cheek.

"Petunia, you and Flaky are really the last two that I would ever expect to be here, why would you want to be here?" Petunia shrugged, I want to prove to some that I can be like any other normal being here." Belize shrugged "Whatever we have all the competitors and now for my break." Belize stopped talking and went to his office while Zack took over. "Okay everyone, there are many of you and this is going to be a long time here stuck together, so I suggest you get comfortable and get rid of your grievances, or cater them so that it will make you more competitive… I don't care, but now the official rules of this island that Belize was waiting for everyone to show up to listen." He saw the boat pull away then he pulled a remote and press the button once it was out of sight.

Everyone saw a fence rise up out of the water in the distance. "What is the fence for?" Gin asked while looking around and seeing that it was all the way around. "It's so there's no escape for the ones who like to steal things and flee…" He then glares at Lifty and Shifty primarily, but then looked at everyone else. "Also we don't need people escaping because as you know this is a survival competition so some things will be based on life survival as you know…" Everyone shook their head yes in understanding. Zack continued "So there is a chance of dying." Everyone looked around shocked. "What that can't be legal." Petunia said. Zack raised his hands up, "Look Belize already planned this thing out, I don't know how, but he has a section the loser island that he uses to bring back dead, so yeah, you wont be dead long… maybe…" Everyone was looking around.

Zack continued "Well we only had some interns die, but I have not seen them in a while, but you may want to ask Belize after he finished his break… He has more info then I can give you, now for the official rules of how this will work, one. Don't cheat, two. Don't bother host, or co-host, when they are doing important things like relaxing while watching people get hurt, and then laughing at the misery. Other then that its mostly a free for all do whatever you want." Petunia and Lammy walked up to Zack and then both asked at the same time "what constitutes as cheating?" Zack shrugged well killing yourself to get out of a competition, grouping up with other group members and plotting the downfall of major money bringing characters as this is also going to be on TV."

All the competitors sat and started to think _where have we seen something like this before?_ Zack sighed and looked around, but sadly we need to get at least a confessional from everyone so if you already made one then don't worry about making another unless you want to, otherwise if you just arrived follow me, everyone else solve grievances or cause them because Belize will be back soon to split you into groups." Everyone started arguing with each other and some were trying to make truces with others until the groups were mentioned, of course the first of the arrivals, everyone that has not made a confessional had to follow Zack to the confessional room.

"Okay this is the confessional room… Say do whatever you want, but do be aware that the hosts, me and Belize, and anyone that will be watching this on the TV will see so, vent, rant do whatever, but do try to keep appropriate, and don't mention any thing threatening or bad about me and Belize and you should be fine." Everyone sighed as Zack walked away.

The first to make their confessional was the robin triplets; they all went into the room at the same time and sat looking at the camera. "So this competition thing, interesting right boys?" Meggy said to her two brothers, "Yes it is, but I can't wait for the first competition." Redgy said as he was punching the air getting ready to just jump into whatever the first competition is. Eggy sat there looking around and squeezing next to his siblings because the light started to dim and the room got a little darker. They all quickly jumped from the chair and ran to the door and left the room in a quick speed.

Chuckles was the next to make his confessional he went in looked around, pulled out a different handheld and started to play it, "You can never stop a gamer Belize." He then sat there and started to just play then looking around "Oh and by the way, I have many of these and I have already made hiding places for them all so you will never stop me from playing, and I feel the lack of a challenge is getting boring, make something soon so we can get on with the eliminations." He then looked at the handheld and saw that the power on it was nearly dead. "Well also unlucky for you I made myself a portable charger and it uses renewable sources so I have unlimited electricity to charge my games." He then puts away the handheld and walks out of the room to have another make their confessional.

Splinter was next the blue porcupine sat in the chair and looked around. "I don't like that Rocha, shows up out of no where, played that she was lost at sea and died, what a sick joke to pull on everyone, but I think Belize can make a few things interesting, just sucks that there's potential to die, but whatever his brain challenges wont kill, maybe…" He then looks around feeling like someone other then the camera was watching them. He got out of the chair and slowly started to walk out of the room backing up until he touched the door, which he then opened and the second he got out of the room the feeling of being watched was gone. "Weird" he said to himself as he went back to the docks to see who he will be grouped with.

The next was the silver deer Cola, the deer walked in after and looked around each part of the room, and after examining everything learned that the only thing in the room was the chair, himself and the camera watching him, he sat in the chair and smiled at the camera. "Mime will be mine, and I really hope I get grouped with him, but I'm guessing Belize is going to match us up at random with competitors we don't like. Maybe we'll get lucky." He then felt something crawl on the back of his neck he jumped up and crushed it, then after looking at his hand he saw it was a spider, he quickly looked around and felt that the room was full of them, but he was upset a bit because he searched the whole room top to bottom, there was no way a spider should have been in there, he runs to the door and quickly got out of the room. "That room is cursed…" He then slowly opened the door and looked inside there was nothing there and the light was brighter then before. He just sighed and walked over to the dock trying to figure out where the spider came from.

Belize watching these videos live was almost laughing out tears in his eyes from the hilarity of messing with the competitor's minds. "Well let's watch the next; I'm sure he's going to love his surprise." Belize sat and watched the video as a Penguin walked into the room.

"Well this is an interesting place, I think once I win Ill buy this island and turn this into a bachelor pad." He then looks around and felt something was off he turned to the door and shut it since it was wide open and he saw himself in a mirror, "Well hello there handsome met any women yet?" and then he changes his voice a little and starts talking again. "Yes you know I have handsome." He then laughed a little and went over to the seat, and looked at the camera, "I am sure that I will win, the only competition to me is the blue cat, and that idiotic hedgehog, but they will not be a problem, and I see if we get grouped together, then we will easily take down everyone." He then laughed, but then there's the time after the groups break apart, the trick would be take them down first then be the only competitor left fit enough to take it all." Ryan then gets up and gives a quick wink to the camera and then walked to the door, and then he started checking himself out again and then walked out of the room.

Belize sat there in silent staring at the screen, "What the hell, those damn interns put the wrong mirror in there." Belize  
looks at the names of the interns that put the mirror in the room, and then called in the office. "Okay which one put the wrong mirror in the room?" the interns just looked at each other and then pointed to one another, and then looked down at the ground. Belize grabbed a rolled up newspaper and smacked the both of the interns across the face. "Don't you dare mess up again, or I will be the one personally making sure your minds will be screwed with heavily." The interns relaxed a little and then ran fast out of the room.

Belize missed the entrance of the next competitor confessional which was for Rylie, the room was darker then usual and the door never opened, but Rylie was sitting in the seat, "I love my little abilities, no one can hear me enter, no one can see me leave, but hey I'm a shady guy need to keep shady other wise I'm not that effective." Rylie then looked at the camera, "Belize I know you watch these and I really need to make another bet, I'm almost bet deprived and these other competitors hate me too much to make any bets." He then looked around and sat back down in the seat, suddenly Rylie's voice changed and his eyes slowly changed to red, and then he said "The sound, the sound of the queen, whether the knight knows his fool, the ringer shall cut the spleen." Belize sat there looking at the camera and recorded the time on the video and had it written down and then saw Rylie slowly get up, "You can't stop the onslaught of the queen." And then walked over to the door then the room got dark and bright again and Rylie wasn't in there any more.

"What the hell is all this weird things happening for and why is it always when I'm watching these…" Belize sighed and saw the door open for the next competitor confessional, which was for Gin.

Gin walks into the room and looks around, "Nice relaxing place I should come in here often just relax." She looks around again and then sighed, but this is something for others to use I guess when no one wants to say anything I could go longer and enjoy this relaxing atmosphere." Gin looked around, "Well I don't care what happens to much, but I do see a lot not making it to the end, I won't even really have to try, but fate plays how it wants. And I really want to see how cruel Belize can be." She gets up and smiles and then the minute she turned back to the door the smile faded into a displeased pout for having to leave so others can say something.

Louis the grass green otter walked in and felt a sudden shift of atmosphere, "I wonder if Belize has noticed weird things happening around here… I can feel it won't let up and the more that come in here the worse things will get." He then looks at the camera, "I wonder if Lammy will win this, I mean she and Belize love each other so I think she will have an advantage and I doubt Belize wants to watch her die." Belize laughed a little "Wow some people actually do get me pretty well, but I made a promise and I'm keeping to it. So sorry to disappoint you Louis." Louis smiled a little then looked at the light bulb and stared at it. Belize was really hoping nothing was wrong then he saw Louis snap out of the stare and then walking to the door, Belize was a little worried, but didn't know if it was the room or not causing weird things to happen.

The next to enter was Chelsie "I cant believe Belize embarrassed me like that in front of everyone, I was thinking about a good friend of mine back in town that couldn't make it on the show because she never gets how applications work so she's stuck in her room and probably watching this, if it is on TV." She smiles and curls he bangs back a little and then said "Me being here is for you Sis, I will be sure to help you out once I win, and get revenge on Belize for making me embarrassed." Belize smiled, "Well another wanting revenge against me, and wow I really am popular aren't I?" He then laughed a bit, "Well there's another for the threats of revenge folder." Belize pulled out a piece of paper and wrote what Chelsie was going to get revenge on and put it in the folder that was nearly over flowing with revenge threats from many competitors and some disapproving bystanders that don't like much of what he did. He put the folder back in the drawer and then looked at his death threats for miscellaneous reasons and found only one, but he never figured out who it was.

Belize then looked at the screen as Chelsie walked out and then held the door open for a light blue squirrel to come in and sit in the seat. "I really don't understand Belize that much, he is kind, but when he's around me he's like evil plotting my demise, whatever I will get his pyrotechniques and get my revenge on a few that needs to really get revenge against, but it wont be fun killing them once… Ill get them to HappyTreeTown and then I will kill them multiple times and then once I'm bored I will get rid of them." Kayser then looked around "Oh shit, I forgot this is going to be on TV, damn it I need to get this video before its too late." Kayser quickly ran out of the room and tried to look for the hosts' office to steal the tape. Belize laughed, "Oh don't worry Kayser I just have grand Blackmail evidence in case you try to bother me or any of the competitors."

The next to enter the room was the dark grey wolf Miltera, who even though she tried to talk, but couldn't and then she looked around and stared at the camera and concentrated, after about one minute Miltera smiled and walked out of the room, Belize was in the office and was actually crying, "T-that's so s-sad, Miltera." Belize noticed that Zack was right behind him; Belize snapped up and wiped the tears from his eyes "You missed something so beautiful." Zack sighed "Well we have many competitors I hope you have the first challenge set and the groups picked out." Belize face palmed "Shit I forgot to plan out the groups, all well I can go and improvise that, but the challenge is ready."

Lifty and Shifty went into the room together, and sat in front of the camera "Hello everyone, I am Lifty." Lifty said smiling then Shifty started to talk to "and I am Shifty." Shifty looked at Lifty and they both grinned. "We are twin brothers and…" they both point to each other and said at the same time "He's a criminal." Then they pulled apart, Lifty was a little upset "Hey I'm here to see how a non criminal life is, I'm actually going to try being good." Shifty looked as his brother a little sickened, "Well then until you change your mind we are not brothers and I am going to crush you." Shifty then started to storm out of the room Lifty got up and quickly went after him.

Belize and Zack smiled, "Well look at that, brother against brother the more of that we get the better this show will go." Belize shook his head, "Well sadly I was going to keep this hidden and never really talked to any producer, but I guess I can get them to put on TV." Zack backed away "What you were lying?" Belize looked down, well not completely yes this was going to be on TV, but not exactly in the way everyone imagined." Zack looked at him a little confused. Belize sighed.

"Okay I was going to not bring back the dead until I verified something." Zack pushed Belize down "You are a psychopath, what the hell is wrong with you." Belize got up and shrugged "Once things get going I will tell you, but don't worry I will bring them back… All but one." Zack just ignored Belize and started to walk out of the room. "If this goes bad, its all on you I don't want anything to be pointed at me." Belize smiled, "Hey whatever comes out of this I am taking all the credit for any way you were just like a sideline accomplice. So you wouldn't be credited if it even went great." Belize then smiled and looked at Zack who was a little tense with anger.

"Lets just act like this never happened before I get tempted to kill you." Zack said to Belize and Belize just laughed "You try well you will get all the credit for what happens." Zack looked around sighed and then walked out the room. "Okay now that's done lets watch the videos of the confessionals I missed.

Belize re-winded the video and was sitting and watching Petunia's confessional. He saw Petunia walk in sit in the chair after wiping it down with a cloth she looked around and then she went and started to clean the camera, after she looked all around to make sure that everything was clean she started to talk. "Well Belize this is actually interesting you are doing this, but I don't know what reason you have, but I will have fun with this, and I will prove to you all that I can be normal like everyone else." She then smiled and looked at the camera and then her hand and she sighed "After of course I get past the fact this place is filthy for my standards." She then gets up and walks out just as Nutty was coming into the room.

Nutty sat in the chair "I love being here, I just love the outdoors just as much as I love candy, but the town was too tempting of candy I needed to get away, the candy store was moaning 'Nutty… Nutty… We want you Nutty, we want you to eat us…' and I just need to get away from that." Belize sighed "You and me both, friend, you and me both."

Belize saw that the video was almost caught up to where he should be so he just fast-forwarded through the last bit of Nutty's confessional knowing full well it was about candy, he then caught it up to right now and then let it play and record like nothing ever happened just as Splendid was coming into the room. The super squirrel stopped and looked around getting an infrared sense of the room and noticed there was something in there, but wasn't sure if it was messing with his mind or not, he just ignored it and started his confessional.

"Well, Belize, you made this place and you wanted to kill off everyone, nice style to do, but I suggest that you not try, I can easily take you on so you can't kill me that easily." Belize then pushed a button that he knew was there and knew what would happen when he pushes it, he did and a piece of kryptonut fell onto Splendid and got caught in his mask, Belize was laughing as the little smaller then a pebble piece of Kryptonut was burning and causing heavy damage to his enemy. Splendid finally got the piece out of his mask and then moved away from the chair "Belize I will get you back for that." Belize sighed and didn't care to write that down and save in his revenge threats.

Belize getting bored and since everyone made a confessional he made his way down to the docks with a list of who is in what group and got everyone's attention "Well then now that all the confessionals are done, and I copied down all your threats against me…" He eyed a few of them and then got back to talking to the whole group, "I have made my decision of groups I was going to name them, but we will deal with that once you get in your group." Belize smiled "I don't care who you want as group leader, but the first person I call can not be the group leader, have fun with that." Everyone sighed. Belize smiled okay the first group is…"

Belize paused and looked around. "Ryan, Kayser, Miltera, Patch, Crème, Gin, Belle." Everyone then walked and got close together so everyone knows they are together, Ryan was giving Tuffy and Scott a glare in a way saying 'We will be at each others throat to win and I am the one going to do that.' Belize then started again "Okay the second group is Scott, Wolfie, Nano, Louis, Eggy, Meggy, and Redgy." They went in a group a short distance apart from the first group. "And the third group is Tuffy, Flaky, Cuddles, Lammy & Mr. Pickles, Rocha, Splinter, Chuckles." They too broke apart from the whole group and then took notice that there were thirty-five competitors and realized that with all these groups that was a challenge to make sure everyone enemies with others are in same group, and some friends are separated.

Belize then looked "Okay now the fourth group is Splendid, Shifty, Lifty, Xzavior, Roxie, Mime, Silver. Just remember anyone that is the first called can not be the group leader so have fun picking someone else." Belize laughed a little and had nothing but glares from everyone that he called first in the group. Belize looked at the list "Whatever be upset as much as you want I know you all know who you are in the last group, but I will have to mention the names so you can be sure, unless you were not paying attention, but the last group is Flippy, Disco Bear, Cola, Rylie, Chelsie, Petunia, Nutty." Belize looked all around the groups and realized he miscalculated the size of the groups.

"Crap I just now noticed that I had to add another group to make things exactly even, so the only thing that changed is now we need to find another patch of forest that the third lowest group in ranking to sleep." Everyone looked around and was trying to figure out if they were going to be one of the three that has no housing and fend for themselves for survival.

Belize looked at the time and realized it was too late to start the first challenge for the location to sleep so everyone for the first day had to sleep out on the ground in the wide open, everyone didn't completely object since most of them were exhausted from the walk exploration around the island.

**A/N Well this is the longest chapter in any of my stories I hope you liked and do be a little happy I merged the incoming competitors to make it as short as I could so I wouldn't make this a multiple part chapter. Any way here's the update and no longer accepting for competitors but may use some for interns that will do demonstrations that may or may not kill them, but if not that's cool they only cost a Geuvalshin per every 100.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay here's the first challenge finally…**

**Belize****: Well finally I thought you were going to be lazy and not write it and just say random groups get the space.**

**Well as Much as I would love to do that I can't let a good opportunity to put them in action first. Also until theres less competitors theres only going to be random 5-7 character confessionals they may or may not appear twice or more.**

Belize smiled as he got up from his bed, he went down the ladder into his co-hosts room, and saw him still lying in the bed, Belize smiled as he slowly crept his way over to Zack he pulls out his air horn and got right next to Zack.

Zack started to stir a little and then said "Belize if you use that air horn on me, I don't know what I would do, but just know whatever it is its slight instinct from the bothering of loud noises." Belize dropped the air horn. "Nice hearing, well get up we have to give everyone else a rude awakening." Belize smiled as he pulled Zack up out of the bed.

Zack and Belize got up and went over to the docks and saw that mostly everyone was still there.

Belize sighed, "Damn it we are missing a few… Whatever lets just get these guys and girls awake so they can get started." Belize pulled out a bull horn and his air horn turned the bullhorn on full volume and then pressed the air horn button sending a loud shockwave through everyone there.

"Gah, what the hell was that?" Rylie fell out of the tree he was sleeping in. "Belize what the hell did you do that for? My ears are ringing now." Lammy said walking over to Belize. "Okay now that you are all awake…" "Belize you are a jerk and I was slightly fine with you making me team up with that…" pointing at patch that was over by a tree stump counting the rings and counting up how old it was. "But waking me up in this manner and making me work with it, that's too much." Crème said as she was walking over to Belize. Belize laughed a little, "Wow you people really have no sense of humor, and really insulting, you all acted like jerks when I made a joke, I decided to split your teams instead of letting you choose your own, and this insult now… Well I get to make the team names now." Belize smiled and everyone groaned.

"Yes, yes groan get upset at me for, ahem… Crème's out burst." Belize smiled as everyone was giving Crème a slight glare. "But it wasn't all just her fault. Not many of you liked my way of waking you up, and I'm surprised no one has asked, why I woke you up this way, or even came to realize what I am talking about." Everyone looked around and shrugged. Belize looked down to the ground and sighed, "Well you fresh meats are really sad and forgetful, well I woke you up that way for the first challenge, and everyone failed the first part of the challenge." Everyone looked around and back at Belize. "What do you mean by that Belize?" Chelsie asked as she yawned.

"Well I was going to give a little prize to the heaviest sleeper, but every one of you woke up." Everyone then heard snoring from the back of the group. They all turned around and Belize went over to investigate the snoring. Belize looked and saw that it was Louis, still asleep and hardly ever even stirred. Belize walked over to him and got the air horn up and pressed the button again next to Louis's ear to make sure he wasn't faking sleep. The air horn kept going and going until Belize used all the compression air in the can, but Louis was still on the ground not stirring.

"Well then Seems Earth wins." Louis woke up and yawned. "Oh hello Belize, did I miss anything?" Kayser walked over to Belize wait so the group's name that Louis is in is named Earth?" Belize nodded. "In case you all forgot, Earth is… Scott, Wolfie, Nano, Louis, Eggy, Meggy, and Redgy." Belize then whistled to an intern who came up with shovel. Belize grabbed it from the intern as they went back to their other work. Belize then handed it to Louis, "Well Louis congratulations you won the first half of the challenge to get advantage for round two." Louis took the shovel and looked around, "Wait what just happened?" Belize sighed. "Forget it once we find the missing competitors I will tell you all the second part." Belize then laughed a little and went into the forest looking for anyone.

Zack sat back with the group and figured to see who all was there. "Okay while Belize is looking we are going to figure out whose not here… okay I will go down the list of the order you arrived just say or do something so I know you're here." Everyone there nodded. Zack went through all of the list and didn't get any response from Belle, Gin, Disco Bear, Flippy, Scott, Tuffy, and Ryan.

Belize was in the forest looking all around to make sure that some escape proof traps he put out didn't catch anyone. He would have been upset he didn't watch it, he checked there was nothing in them, he then got a smart idea to go to the host lounge and check the hidden cameras and see where they went.

Belize was sitting in the chair and saw in the middle of the night Disco Bear was with Belle and Gin, flirting with them, then Scott, Tuffy, and Ryan was locked arms in their own little challenge and throwing each other around trying to make them fall out of the group. Flippy watching the three throw each other around was feeling isolated so he figured he would join in, just to show them how "Tough" he can be. Belize looked around they were all nearby so he went out of the lounge and ran to the area, not noticing that someone was behind the lounge watching him and waited for him to get out of sight before going into the lounge.

Belize finally made it to the missing competitors they were all still at what they were doing, but Belle and Gin had the hands on Disco Bears legs… Belize was sickened at the sight a bit, but he barged into the group. "Okay everyone get back to the others so I can tell everyone the second part of the first challenge." Wait what… we missed the first part of the challenge?" Belle and Gin said at the same time. Belize nodded "Okay now come on get back to the dock so I can explain to everyone what the second part is." Belize lead the group back to the dock where everyone was just talking.

Belize looked around and counted everyone, "Okay thirty-five good everyone here, now the first part was to see the heaviest sleeper, does anyone have a guess at what the second part is going to be?" Belize looked around, Cola was pondering, he looked around and noticed that not everyone here was that much of a heavy sleeper, he then looked around and also noticed that many are fit and ready for any challenge. He then went out of the group and went over to Belize "I would like to make a guess." Belize looked a little shocked that he wanted to answer. Belize then nodded "Okay what is your guess." Cola looked around and then smiled, "You used the shovel to throw everyone off with the plans, but you are exposing some peoples weaknesses or negative traits, while you think of a true first challenge."

Belize smiled, "Is that it?" Cola nodded and smiled thinking he knew what was going on and was determined to be right. "Well I'm sorry to say this, but he's partially right." Cola smiled and then processed in his mind '_partially right_' "Yes Exposure is interesting, and I never really even knew that Louis was a heavy sleeper, but whatever. That was a true part, now his second accusation, me using the shovel to make it look more important as a distraction, well that's where you are mistaken Cola." Belize pulled out a map from a bag.

"Here's everyone a map, there are five artifacts from the past buried around the island…" Chelsie yelled out "What does this have to do with survival." Belize smiled "Well for one, this is a challenge for the location in which you will dwell. Two there are many traps I made that will hinder you in you progression." Belize chuckled a little, "But this is only the first level, meaning I'm going easy on everyone, but progress further in you may or may not like that the traps get deadlier." Everyone shrugged.

Belize sighed "These traps that kill are going to be laced with a few toxins that will make anyone it touches die, and never return." Belize smiled from ear to ear. "But don't worry, that won't be in such a short, time… Depending on how many die along the way once they get deadlier." Kayser was the next to shout out "Okay fine what's so important about these artifacts?" Belize looks around.

"Well there are five of them, each group will have to pick a map and find the location, of the artifact, and the value of the artifact determines which groups get what dwelling." Belize looks around "Oh crap I forgot to mention the groups' names. Okay the first group, Ryan, Kayser, Miltera, Patch, Crème, Gin, and Belle; you are Fire, the second group… Scott, Wolfie, Nano, Louis, Eggy, Meggy, and Redgy, are Earth… The third group; Tuffy, Flaky, Cuddles, Lammy & Mr. Pickles, Rocha, Splinter, Chuckles, you are Wind…" Belize took a little break and called for an intern to get him a bottle of water.

After he drinks the bottle of water empty, he continues, "Okay the fourth group; Splendid, Shifty, Lifty, Xzavior, Roxie, Mime, Silver, you are all Water… And the last group; Flippy, Disco Bear, Cola, Rylie, Chelsie, Petunia, and Nutty are Life… Okay now that's settled the hunt for the artifacts begins…" Belize then laughs a little looks around there was no one around him. Belize shrugged it off and then saw everyone was still standing there at the dock. "That Means GO NOW maggots." Zack yelled as loud as he could startling everyone as they all ran to Belize grabbed a map and then ran into the forest looking for the artifact locations. Belize was standing dumbfounded trying to process what just happened, once he snapped to reality. "Nice job Zack… I-I am really glad that I took my chances with letting you be the co-host." Zack smiled and acted like he didn't do anything impressive.

The Fire group was looking around and then they looked at each other in the group. Ryan started the speaking first, "Okay he said the first names of the groups can't be leaders, so who shall we name as leader, while around Belize?" Kayser looked at him, "What do you mean Ryan?" Ryan sighed and looked around making sure no one else was listening in on them. "I mean I am really the only one qualified to be the group leader, that's why Belize called me first, so I am going to make the decisions, but when around Belize we need to act like one of you are the leader of the group and act like we listen to them well." The group looked around and then nodded, Belle decided to put in her idea, "I nominate Patch." The other six looked at her a little shocked. "Well he looks like the leader type." She then looked at everyone and was glad they all nodded and stopped staring at her.

"Okay anyone else has a nomination?" Ryan said as he looked around, "Well I would nominate myself, but…" Kayser stopped before he could say anything; everyone snapped their fingers and pointed to him. "Okay Kayser you are going to be the leader when we are around Belize." Kayser looked around, "I don't want to be because, well…" Gin spoke up before he could say anything again. "He's lost his leadership touch since Belize ended his reign and slightly leaked out that Kayser is plotting revenge on the group he works for." Kayser glared at Gin and then sighed, "So yeah I lost my leadership ability, and really wouldn't make an effective leader."

Everyone sighed "Look Kayser its simple just act like you know what you are doing when Belize is around act like you command the group and when we are away from him you don't have to keep acting in charge." Kayser nodded "Yeah I guess that can work then… Oh by the way we are right over the spot Belize buried an artifact." Everyone stopped Ryan opened the map and saw that Kayser was correct. "Nice job, now how are we going to dig it out?" everyone then looked around and mental face palmed themselves, the only group with anything of use was Earth, Ryan looked around "Okay so who here has digging claws?" everyone looked at Miltera. She looks around and then motions she is sighing, but doesn't sigh, she went over on top of a spot; Ryan and Kayser were getting her where to mark and start digging.

The Second group was looking around the forest, "Wolfie climb that tree and tell me which direction the waterfall is." Scott said as he was looking at the map, "Hey we need to make sure that Belize doesn't know your leading the group, I think if he knows you are he would make a consequence to you." Louis said as he was looking around "pfft Belize won't do anything." Belize suddenly jumped out of a tree and in front of the group, "Oh I won't do anything hmm? Well you're only a little correct; I will make sure you have much trouble in the coming challenges… This is your only warning, you better have a group leader other then Scott when I see you again, or this little dwelling challenge will be the first challenge someone is out of here. So don't make this the latter, or I will pick the one to be eliminated." Belize then jumped up into the tree again. Wolfie ran up the tree after him to get a scope of the waterfall, Belize was no where to be found.

Nano was sitting back and laughing a little as she just got in her mind a way to mess with them, she then slowly walked over to Louis, Scott, Eggy, Meggy, and Redgy and yelled "Belize is behind us." They all jumped and turned around and saw Nano sitting there laughing, "What the hell." Nano got up wiping slight tears from her eyes from laughing hard, "That was great, phew, one of the better ones I pulled." She looked around and they all just shook their heads. Wolfie came down from the tree "The waterfall is in that direction, we need to hurry, I see the fire group already digging." Everyone ran the direction Wolfie pointed and then once they got to the waterfall they looked at the map and saw that the artifact is right where the waterfall is.

"Okay so who is the leader then so Belize doesn't eliminate me?" Scott said as he looked at everyone, "I think either Wolfie or you Louis should take the leader spot." Louis shrugged "Doesn't matter to me, but I hate being leader of anything so just say Wolfie is the leader." Wolfie was silently fist pumping to himself that he had some control over the group and he saw there was a little entrance behind the force of the waterfall.

Wolfie whistled and got everyone's attention. "There's an entrance behind the waterfall." Scott and Louis smiled Eggy was worried, but he saw that Meggy was plotting out the way to enter without going through the waterfall itself, and Redgy was practicing his jumping just getting ready to go into the cave entrance.

Meggy walked up to the waterfall and stuck her wing out to feel how heavy the water is falling, once it hit her wing she almost got sucked into the force of the waterfall but she was caught by Scott before getting pulled down the falls and crushed under them. "Phew that was so close. You shouldn't be doing anything like that by yourself." Louis said as he got close to her, Wolfie, and Meggy's brothers was next to her and then they all noticed they could all slip behind the waterfall to get into the entrance.

After each one made it into the cave Nano was strangely quiet. Scott and Louis turned around and saw Nano, was missing. "Hey where's Nano?" Scott said, he looked around, and couldn't see the goat any where. Then all of a sudden he felt something land on his back and it was Nano. "What the hell get off of me, you psychopath." Nano pushed Scott to the ground and a couple seconds later she got off of him. "What did you do that for?" Scott said in an agitated voice and then saw Nano was pointing at the wall, there was darts plastered all around the wall at just the height that was just high enough to if it hits any where it would hit his head.

"Well there it seems she risked her life to save yours, you should apologize to her." Louis said, Scott looked at the goat, "Well fine then I'm sorry Nano, that you risked your life to save someone who could handle themselves." He then grabbed the shovel from Louis and started to walk deeper into the cave and started to dig for the artifact.

The third group was near the center of the island "Okay so who besides me should be the leader?" Tuffy said looking upset that he is forced to call someone else a leader. Everyone looked at each other thinking who should it be, they all think and then they point to Splinter that was just standing there. "I think Splinter could do that?" Cuddles said, Flaky nodded as she stared at the blue porcupine. Splinter looked around and then shrugged "I guess I could, it won't be much of any problem."

Tuffy just nearly glared at him, and then said "Whatever lets go…" He looks around and forgot that they cant listen to him as a leader, so he sighed "If its fine with Splinter, that we go and find this…" he looks at the map and saw that the artifact was buried inside the hosts' lounge. "Oh, crap." Was all that Splinter said when he realized what Tuffy realized. Rocha walked over to them, "You guys are chicken, there's noth…." She sopped and didn't move everyone was scared of what happened, but Rocha sighed and pulled her foot back. "Well that was close; I thought he said the traps will only get deadly later in this competition."

Belize appeared out of no where, "Ooh yes you are the group that got the toughest one to get, because I'm very heavy on security and this relic is a personal one of mine, is it the one for the main full stocked cabin maybe, maybe not, I will give the values of the items at the dock once this is done." Belize then smiled a bit, "Oh and yes about my high security awareness I suggest you all be careful, getting killed will eliminate you and that's no fun to have a shorter group count then everyone else." Belize then slowly walked into the door and shut it everyone heard all the chain locks go around from the inside.

"Okay Rocha, Tuffy and I will try to bust down the door, all the rest of you will stay here." Splinter said as Tuffy smiled he got to break down something. Splinter was paying attention to where Belize walked and got Tuffy and Rocha up to the door without triggering any traps. Tuffy was the first to try his strength he punched the door as hard as he could thinking he could knock it down in one hit, but it didn't budge. He punched it again, "What the hell is wrong with this door?" Rocha was laughing at him and then pushed him out of the way, she then smiled "My turn." She took a grab of the door turned the knob which was still unlocked and slowly opened the door. Once she got it opened a bit she slammed her shoulder into the door, but only managed to bruise her shoulder.

"What the hell is this door made of?" Zack was walking down by the competitors and looked at the door, "Well it is stronger then I thought it was, maybe once this is over I can sell these to business managers and make it hard for people to break into their stores at night." Zack smiled and then looked at the group, "Thanks for proving that it can withstand a lot, I don't think Belize tested throwing someone at it yet, but that most likely wont work." Zack said as he started to walk away. He turned around, and looked at the group and then whistled acting like he wasn't doing anything and 'pretended' to drop the artifact that the group needed to take to the dock. "Woops I seem to have dropped this important artifact all well I'm just going to walk away and hope no one noticed it." He then walked off like he wanted them to take it. Splinter ran over to the artifact picked it up.

"Okay everyone lets go to the dock and wait for everyone there." Tuffy and Rocha were suspicious about why Zack did that, but before they could ask, or thank him, he was gone and they didn't know where he went. They shrugged it off and went over to the docks.

The fourth group, Splendid was flying around a bit, but then started to feel sick and dizzy, he landed on the ground and they saw an intern come up to them, mostly out of breath from the running. "H-hey there…" the intern bent down their hands on their knees and sat there catching their breath. Once they got it, he started to talk mostly normally, "Belize was a little too busy to mention to all of you the air has kryptonut dust floating around, so Splendid… You can't fly away without nearly dying." Splendid let out a little growl, "Damn Belize is a bit smart, but eventually he will screw up somewhere." Roxie was talking with Xzavior. "So how are things she said to him, he looks at her and saw that she was talking to him like there was nothing wrong, he sighed "Its just weird that you are not using your cell phone." Roxie laughed a little, Xzavior did a little laugh himself and then was just looking at her.

Roxie looked back at him, "So any way how are you?" Xzavior finally realizing she was genuinely asking him, he gave a concentrated look and tried to think of something, "Well, I really hope we get the artifact for one of the cabins, and Belize wont let me smoke or drink, other then the anxiety, I'm all fine, how about you?" Roxie looked around, "Well I'm somewhat fine…" She then looked at the ground, Xzavior could tell she was lying a little, "What's the matter Roxie?" Roxie looks back at him, "I haven't had a single gift from anyone all day, and I have not received any response from anyone on my phone." She then looked sadly at the ground.

"Hey guys I think I found something." Silver said a little away from the group, everyone perked their heads up and ran over to the silver hawk. Once they got there. "What is this artifact then?" Shifty said as he picked it up. "I wonder how much it would cost to fence this thing." He looked at the old looking vase; everyone including his own brother was almost glaring at Shifty. "I don't know and I don't care, I really just want to see how well I can handle the real world society and enjoy life just like everyone else." He then took the vase from Shifty and started walking over to the docks "Well come on then everyone might be waiting for us." Everyone shrugged and looked around then followed Lifty while he was walking down to the dock. "I guess Lifty is everyone's choice" Silver said a little aloud.

Flippy was looking around the group away from the dock, but in the wrong direction of where the map told them to go, "Okay everyone we need to set up a plan, we are going to work this like the military… Since I am not the General, I am the lieutenant general, which means I am still in charge but I have to report to someone else." Belize overheard their conversation. "Nice job Flippy you saw a way around the challenge, but the question is who do you think should be the one you have to report to?" Flippy looked around at his options, Disco Bear, the one that every female hates because he always flirts with them.

Cola a deer that looks capable of being in charge, but is his enemy, and Flippy would rather kill Cola then let him be in power over him, He then looked to the next, Rylie a badger that lives most his life in the shadows just to make bets, he considered it possible, but he wanted to get to know him better before he mad a full decision. He then looked over to the gold fox Chelsie. He looked at her and saw leadership potential, but not the strategist part of being a leader, he was thinking of saying one of them, but he had to check for a better option just in case. So he moved on and looked at the next member who was Petunia, he knew her fairly well, but he knew she couldn't stand under pressure, he then looked at Nutty who was staring off into space not knowing what to do, Nutty then pulled the lollipop off his face and started to lick it to relax.

Flippy sighed "Damn it Belize why did you put me with the group that is hard to make someone a leadership position." Belize smiled, "Well Flippy I love to put pressure on everyone, and I do hope you pick one soon, because once this challenge is over and you have not made someone your supreme leader of the group, I will be forced to make elimination instead of just giving a free prize." Flippy looked around "How long do we have?" Belize looked down at a watch, well I'm just letting this go as long as it takes to find and bring the artifacts to the dock, and if you waste time after finding the artifact to give you more time, I will purposely call the challenge over and someone will be eliminated if the leader has not been chosen."

Flippy sighed, "Well that gives me some time to get someone." Cola looked at him, "Flippy just name someone we can deal with what happens later once the groups break apart." Belize looked at the deer and nodded his head "I like how he thinks, so Flippy, who is it?" Flippy scratched his head a little and then looked down at the ground and told Chelsie, Rylie, and Cola to pick a number. "I pick five" Cola said a number first, Chelsie looking down "Seven" she then looked at Belize with a glare. "Umm six I guess." Rylie said as he was slowly backing away from the group to keep clear of Chelsie's line of sight of Belize. Flippy sighed and then looked sad. "The number was five, Cola…" He started to try and make the sentence as lightly as he could, that wouldn't seem like he was plotting to kill someone. "You, get… to… be the… Leader." He then looks to see a reply.

"Yes I knew you would make your senses eventually, okay now let's look for the artifact." Petunia and Nutty got up and walked over to the rest of the group, "What's going on why is Flippy looking like he's in pain?" She walked over to him to make sure he was fine, "He's emotionally in pain saying that Cola, here is the leader of the group." Rylie said in a monotone voice. "Okay according to this map we need to go to the North of the island…" He then took a look at the sky and noticed something wasn't right.

"What a minute sorry I looked at it upside down we need to go south." Everyone turned their heads and looked south and saw that there was nothing but ocean. "Wait… The artifact is in the ocean?" Belize re-appeared, "Ah yes, that was one that I considered junk, but then again, I did pick four items at random with no idea how expensive or irreplaceable they are so, yeah… you might want to get the artifact, before it starts to get rusted over." Belize smiled and then started to walk off back to the dock to see how many groups have finished getting their artifacts.

"There are three groups who have finished the challenge, there are two left, just to give an incentive to hurry you up, these first three groups get a good meal, for a week no matter what dwelling, they get…" Everyone in group Fire, Earth, and Water was cheering. "Unless the last two groups can get the artifacts back to the dock in under thirty minutes." Everyone who cheered booed and then laughter was put over the bullhorn, "This is an interesting game don't you guys think?" Belize said everyone at the dock they all just give him a glare. Lammy walked up to Belize and gave him a kiss.

"Lammy, I am sorry, but I am not cheating this for you, I'm trying to find someone, but I have no idea who I'm looking for." Belize sighed, but then got his cheerful expression back once he saw group Wind make it to the dock with their artifact. Belize nodded pulled out a walkie-talkie "Okay its just down to one group, how much time is left?" he waits for a response and after a few seconds there was a response from the intern "Still have ten minutes sir."

Belize smiled "Well we maybe getting the first four groups their meal and the fifth group gets canned beans." Belize said but then he looked down and found a watch on the ground. "Oh there's my watch, I thought Lifty or Shifty had it, hmm I better go get rid of the booby traps I set up to injure them." Belize used the walkie-talkie and called for Zack to keep track of time so Belize could get rid of the booby traps set up for Shifty and Lifty. Zack said he was on his way. Belize snuck off while everyone was watching for the last group to get their artifact.

Zack suddenly started to count down… "Ten… nine…." The final group was finally getting out of the water and heard the count down. "Eight… seven…. Six…. Five…" They then remembered that the announcement was to eliminate the other groups getting their favorite foods for a week. So they picked up their pace. "Four… Three. Two… and o…" Before Zack could say one the group was on the dock with the final artifact. "Well everyone sorry, but group Life made it before times up, so everyone, but team Life will be getting canned beans." Everyone moaned, except for Flippy, Disco Bear, Cola, Rylie, Chelsie, Petunia, and Nutty.

Belize made his way back after he heard the cheering and the boo and hissing everyone was doing that they get canned beans. Belize got back "Okay so what did I miss?" Zack filled in the information of what happened. "Okay so before everyone gets upset lets see who has the artifacts that give the cabins to the two groups." Belize smiled and went over to group Fire first.

Belize went over to the group and Crème held up the artifact proudly "Ah the Little Dragon of elm, that is an intriguing little artifact, made many centuries ago, but sadly not the most expensive." The groups groaned and sighed and then looked upset, Belize then laughed "Don't worry; you got the second cabin, that's not stocked full, and the community bathroom." The group cheered. "At least we got something good right." Kayser said Crème nodded, and Patch was looking around watching the clouds, fly by. The others just gave up on focusing once; they learned that they will be in a cabin at the least.

Belize went over to group Wind, "Okay I know you guys didn't break into my office, and I'm going to find out how you got my special artifact without dying…" He then looked around as they were staring at him, "But Sadly it's also not the most expensive so enjoy the woods you, hmm what's the word I'm looking for?" He looks over to Zack "Cracker Maggots?" Belize laughed "Well that could work in its place." Belize then grabs the artifact from the group and starts rubbing it and hugging it. "You are all lucky it wasn't scratched." Belize then started to walk to the host's lounge, "Okay Zack I told you the artifact that gets the best cabin, but do make announcing through each of the groups and act like they win, but didn't unless they did win."

Zack sighed a little relieved Belize didn't point out it was him, or was just too happy to get his artifact back, but he went on and went to the groups. "Okay the last three groups here, just to make things faster put you item on this stone sticking out of the ground." The three remaining groups put their artifacts on the stone, and Zack went over to each and pretended to inspect them, each group was a little anxious to see who got the full stock first place cabin.

Zack looked around to the three groups and grabbed one random artifact and picked it up. "Okay which group had this one?" he said looking to all three they all said that it was theirs. "Okay I know where this specific one was located so give me your maps and we shall see." Everyone but one group decided to back down from their claim and Zack smiled. "So team Earth, this is your artifact you got is that correct?" Zack said looking at it in awe a little. Louis smiled and everyone in the group was muttering things to each other, but then Zack slammed the artifact on the ground.

"Sorry, but that was not the artifact for the cabin it seems we have our second group that has the outdoors living." Zack laughed a little, Belize was watching the scene on the camera after he put his relic back in his vault. "Ah nice one Zack, I almost believed that you forgot what the valuable artifact was, nice job." Belize then hears movement behind him, his ears twitch around a little trying to locate the sound and then he turns around and there's nothing there. Belize shrugs it off and then leaves the office going to head back onto the dock and make sure that the groups aren't intermingling too much with the others.

Zack walked over to another and looked at them both and then gave a rock to Tuffy, "Okay the artifact that wont get scratched is the artifact that gets the full stock, private bathroom cabin, so pick which one to throw it at… If you get the correct artifact, Ill give you a hint on the next challenge, but pick the wrong one that gets chipped, well let's just say your group won't like you." Tuffy just laughed at Zack grabbed the rock and threw it ay one of the artifacts and was smiling like a giddy girl while it was in the air, but then he heard the tock hit and turned his attention and saw there was a crack in the artifact.

"Well, one which group is this artifact belongs to? And if you don't answer honestly I will grab your map and expose you as a cheat…" Team life raised their hands and Zack smiled, well good, okay Team Water, you have officially won the first challenge and get to stay in the full stock cabin." Belize gets back to the group right when Zack finished saying that. "Now I suggest everyone, but these select few get some sleep…" a few moaned and groaned Belize just couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Okay don't worry, this shouldn't take to long… Tuffy, Rocha, Silver, Ryan, Flippy, and…" Belize was looking around and then looked back down at his list. "Nutty… Everyone else get some sleep, you all will need it."

Everyone but the above mentioned names went to their dwelling locations and laid down for the night. Belize was looking at these six competitors, "Okay we are going to need some confessionals to keep things interesting, now since we started this officially I don't care what you say about me, or anything, just go in there say something leave sleep, because I need my sleep too, and my beauty sleep doesn't work well if I have to keep an eye on you. So hurry up." The six followed Belize to the confessionals; Tuffy was the first one to enter.

"Well I am going to make sure Belize pay, he is a great actor, almost too great, we really need to keep an eye on him, I'm sure he's cheating for someone, I will find them out and I will make sure he pays for it, because no one deserves a full stock fridge of food more then me." He looked around and then pulled out an apple, "Good thing Belize didn't put whatever he used as his office door for the door of the cabin, I'm sure they will love their little surprise." Tuffy then bit into the apple pulled out the core and threw it at the camera, got up and then walked out of the room.

"Well now that there's little to nothing holding back, go ahead and vent about how terrible of a host Belize is. Belize overheard him and decided to make his next before anyone else got in. Belize sat in the chair and stared directly into the camera "Oh Tuffy thinks he's the best, oh wait until I serve out his and his groups punishment for him choosing the wrong artifact and chipped a piece of my art collection." Belize got up and walked out. "You know he's kind of right, little restrictions really make these confessionals more fun."

Rocha figured to do hers next she went into the room and looked around "Well this place feels different for some strange reason." She then started to hear voices telling her what to do, her eyes then changed color into yellow glare and then she spoke to the camera. "Belize thinks he's so tough, he thinks he can torture me, he thinks he can get away with making the competition on this island, he is sadly mistaken." Rocha looked at the ground as her eyes turned back to normal. "This place is interesting, but I need to talk to my agent… I am pretty sure that Belize is a bit too psychotic…" Rocha then got up looked around and walked away.

Silver was the next to make hers "Well I'm really happy that I get to be in the group that stays in the livable cabin with at least some supply of food, but I don't think I would enjoy it as much as everyone else in the group. I mean it might not be that bad, but I really love to be outdoors, its my natural element to be outside. Whatever this competition is pretty interesting, and I am soon to be a little more competitive when the competition kicks up more." Silver then looked back saw nothing and then got up and quickly walked outside of the confessional.

Ryan was the next one. "That dirty little, ugh. I hate Belize, he has ruined the spirit of my group, he has ruined me being the leader of the group to ensure people are doing what they are supposed to, to make us efficient competitors, but no he had to be a jerk, what ever is going on in his head, I will put an end to eventually." Belize saw this video laughed, "Wow what the hell is it with people thinking I'm psychotic… Well I guess could be understandable, but if they are going to call me that they better use my full title, Psychopathic socio pyromaniac… Then it will be making more sense, but what he is saying now, doesn't suit me…"

Belize was looking at the time and saw how late it was, he radioed Zack to push in a random competitor, and pull out the other. Zack pulled out Ryan and pushed in Flippy "I hate Belize, even more now that he is doing this, I don't think he needs to be the host of this thing, he really doesn't know what the hell he is doing." Flippy then looked around, "And really, why is everyone saying this room feels weird? I don't see or have the feeling…" Flippy shrugged and then walked out. Leaving the room empty, Nutty was then pushed into the door, he did nothing but sighs, and suck on the lollipop that he has had on his face all day.

Belize sighed as finally all the confessionals are done, and he can get some sleep to finally work on the next day's competition challenge that will kill off a character or two.

**A/N Yeah This is the first challenge, I am sorry I have not mentioned everyone and I have rushed the ending a little, but it is late and I really don't have time to write in the next week so I wanted to finish this chapter at least, so sorry it's rushed. Enjoy and Review if you want.**

**Belize****: I will use my power for evil if you do review *grins* **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's the second challenge, now some of these wont make too much sense, but I write in them for a reason, so there's a hidden meaning in them and well that's pretty much it. Enjoy.**

Zack slowly got up and was looking around, he heard the birds in the trees and had a smile on his face, he then snaps up and gets out of the bed and runs over to Belize's office where he has a bed to sleep in, he saw Belize was still asleep, Zack ran out of the office and around to all the dwellings to the competitors and saw they were still sleeping.

"What's going on here?" suddenly Belize was behind him, Zack spun around and kicked Belize across the chest, he fell over and landed on his face. "What the hell was that for Zack?" Belize said as he started to get up off the ground he felt something slowly sliding down his face he whistled for an intern who ran up to him with some napkins, Belize wiped across the spot he felt on his face, and saw it was scarlet read.

"Damn Zack; that was a pretty good kick." Belize then looked around and saw everyone was still asleep, "Well let's get things set up, now we start eliminating today." Zack nodded and went with Belize over to the cabins. Belize smiled as he wanted to do a special wake up to team water. He slowly went up to the door slowly opened it, and then went to the food pantry in the cabin and froze.

"What the hell." He yelled, everyone that was in team water group all fell out of the bed and crashed onto the floor, "Gah, what was that?" Splendid said as he quickly jumped up and looked around, Xzavior and Roxie got up and yawned then looked at each other and then saw Belize standing by the pantry.

"What are you doing over there Belize?" Everyone in the group walked over to Belize and saw inside the pantry, Belize sighed and then turned his attention to everyone in the cabin, "Who the hell ate all of the food in this pantry?" Everyone shook their heads Belize continued "That was two whole weeks of food in this room, how the hell can you already be empty in a day?" A shadow was at the window watching the events go down, and then smiled.

"I told you they would love their surprise." Tuffy said to Rocha. Rocha sighed "Well you were right that was fun, but I am not going to help you much once Belize or Zack gives you the punishment, consequence thing from yesterday." Tuffy scoffed "They won't do anything, and I'm sure Belize is a little angrier at this group to be focused on us." They both ran back to their ground and acted like they were still asleep.

"Well it wasn't us." Shifty said looking around; everyone was glaring at him, but Belize who was still trying to figure out how the hell two weeks worth of food went missing. "R-really guys I didn't take it, and I can prove it." Shifty said everyone gave him a pity 'Oh you have proof you didn't do this' look Shifty started to head towards the door, but Splendid stopped him. "No you don't, you are not getting away with this… Where is the food Shifty?" Shifty struggling to get away, "I don't have the food, and I did nothing with it." Lifty went over to Splendid stood next to him and glared at his brother, "If you aren't guilty of taking the food, then why were you heading towards the door?" Shifty sighed.

"Okay fine just let me go and block the door if you don't trust me." Silver was standing by the door and blocking it, once that was done Splendid released Shifty and he continued his walk towards the door, but then stopped around a bed, he looked upset a little, "Now what I am going to show you guys, I can't believe I'm doing this." Shifty reached under the bed and pulled out their winning artifact from a hidden compartment.

Belize turned around "So that's where the artifact went… You had it you little…" Shifty interrupted him "See I was out stealing this last night, I didn't touch the food." Everyone sighed and looked around. "Well then who the hell could have done such a thing?" Belize said looking around the group until something on the ground caught his interest it was a little tuft of blue fur, he then figured it was his, so he compared it to him, but the fur was a little lighter then his, so he then realized it was Tuffy that took the food.

Belize sighed, "You know what whatever I guess you guy will have to hold off breakfast until I get this pantry restocked again." Everyone groaned and glared at Belize. "Whatever the second challenge is going to be a little fun." Belize ran out of the room leaving behind Tuffy's little tuft of fur. Silver was the first to notice it. "Hey look fur." Everyone looked at the fur "Yeah its Belize's so?" Splendid said as he just started to get a thought in his head.

"That sneaky little, he's torturing us on purpose now." Splendid then looked around, "Okay we need to pull a prank on Belize while acting innocent like we are going through with the second challenge." The whole team got into a circle and started to form their plan. Belize went to wake up all of the groups, just by getting in the center of where they were and yelling as loud as he could "WAKE UP YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS" each time he said that to a group everyone would slightly wake up and moan that it's still early in the morning.

Belize then told the groups they were going to meet around the hosts' office. Once everyone was there Belize started his announcements. "Okay everyone; we had a rough first challenge, but that doesn't matter, that was just to see where you would be located, and now that's settled, from here on there will be someone leaving at the end of these challenges, unless I say otherwise…" While Belize was going over this Chuckles was playing his handheld; Tuffy, Ryan, Scott, and Flippy were in 'who's the better competitor' competition. Belize just stopped talking until people noticed it was silent. They all started to look at him. "Well now that I got everyone's attention again, Ill shorten this, you lose challenge you die get taken to another island and stay there until the end, you die during challenge, if its an elimination challenge then it doesn't count on elimination, the losing group will eliminate their choice."

Belize continued on with repeating it to each competitor as most of them started to ignore him again. "Okay this challenge is a simple one, its going to be a little war game." Everyone looked at Belize blankly, "Yes a war game, don't worry this is not the actual challenge its just to figure which group gets to try the challenge first." Everyone shrugged and got back to their business.

Belize sighed "What the hell it is with this people Zack, they are completely useless and if they don't start showing some more respect they will be dealing with more challenging things then this." Zack shrugged, "Hey most of all of them are rebellious or cocky, and I guess you can play that against them?" Belize smiled after Zack said that giving him a slight idea.

"Yes, yes I should start playing their little game." Belize then pulled out the bullhorn, Okay everyone, we are going to make a little change since many of you hate to follow rules I am going to make this an all out war, no teams shoot anyone at all, the last one standing will give their team the little prize of this, so have fun, and here's going to be a fair warning…" Belize noticed that some wasn't paying much if any attention. "I'll be joining in this little event, just to make it more fun I will be using live ammo, so I suggest you go through this war fast, because in twenty minutes I will be going for injury shots and that will severely mess you up for the challenge." When he said that Crème, Silver, Splendid, Roxie, Mime, and Nutty all looked around and was slightly worried about Belize joining in.

Belize handed out their weapons and filled them with bean bag pellets "Okay you get hit your out, and do as I said before make this quick because longer this war goes on the more tempted I am to eliminate you… Take this as a warning everyone here is now on free game, since many of you don't listen and have angered me more times then usual, you all broke my limit and I am not going to help anyone, but I am going to be slowly progression of how efficient you all work together."

Belize then looked around and smiled then started the count down, "Okay we go in 5…4…3…2…1… and Go!" everyone started to run out into the forest Belize started his timer and sat and waited for the games to begin when he can start targeting the competitors and injure them, except a select few, that actually didn't piss him off to much.

Silver was hiding under the bushes of a tree she suddenly heard a few shots and Belize made announcements of who was out, "Chelsie, Petunia, Flaky, Chuckles, and Nutty are out." Silver started to shake a little every time she heard a rustle she would panic a little, she slowly crawled out from the bushes once the coast was clear, she got up and went behind a tree slowly crept up onto Disco Bear paying attention to Belle getting lined up for a shot, Silver slowly got right behind him and pulled the trigger of her gun and shot Disco Bear in the lower spine.

Belle hearing the shot turned around and took a shot blindly into the trees not knowing who or where she hit, she then started to run off, Disco Bear was laying on the ground in a fetal position and cringing in pain, Silver walked over to him, "Oh did that hurt Disco?" He nodded then Silver smiled "Good, don't act like you are the best option for women to date, there's many that are better then you." Disco just shut up and didn't say anything else.

"Fifteen minutes until I join in, and Cuddles, Disco Bear, Flippy, and Shifty is out." Splendid was hearing that and he saw a potential with working with someone until it was just the two of them left, he saw Rylie and Gin together talking, Splendid slowly went up to them, "Hey there." This started Rylie and Gin that they quickly pulled their guns fast and took aim at Splendid. "Oh Splendid, we thought you were someone else." Gin and Rylie both put their guns down, but still was holding them getting ready to use when needed.

"Don't worry about it, I just want to let you guys know that we need a small team up to get back at Belize, and make sure that were the last ones standing." Gin and Rylie nodded in agreement, but then they looked suspiciously at Splendid. "Wait, why should we trust you?" Gin said Splendid looked at Rylie and Gin and then sighed "I don't care about winning this little pre-challenge crap, but I don't want certain people to get the prize and I want to catch Belize off guard and ambush him. He stole two weeks worth of food, from the full stock pantry, and I want to make him pay."

Gin and Rylie smiled that they had a worthy fighter on their hands that could help them get near the last one standing. They all nodded and shook hands, "Okay so it's a deal, we take out everyone wait until Belize is hunting us and then ambush him." They all nodded to the terms. "Good now let's set up a few traps to get most these others out." Splendid then grabbed some rope and got Gin and Rylie to help him set up snares.

"Ten Minutes until the fun starts, Roxie, Xzavior, Lifty, Cola, Rocha, and Mime are out." Belize said over the speaker, he was with the members that are out, "Okay while you are all here I'm just going to mention who I will want to make a confessional that's here right now… Okay; Cola, Roxie, Lifty, Cuddles and the last one is still in the game, well lets hope he gets out soon." Belize then looks around then looked at the time again. "Damn time is going so slow…" Belize looked down and then got his gun set up in case it is ran into the overtime of people who didn't shoot to win the challenge.

Tuffy was sitting in a tree looking all around, trying to find his targets that he knows are still in the game, and need to be taken out, before Belize starts his shooting. He then starts talking to himself "Well this is going to be fun, Belize seemed pissed at the group, I think I just got away with screwing with him and the team, this may actually be fun after all." He then looks down and saw Eggy, Meggy, and Redgy together each taking a point of a triangle to keep each others back protected. Tuffy laughed a little as he sat in the tree he took aim and took three quick shots hitting all three of the robins.

"That was way too easy, maybe should have left them alone until Belize joined in. Whatever, they were bound to get out soon any way." He then jumped out of the tree and landed next to them "You see Scott any where tell him he's next on my list to be taken down." Tuffy then jumped into the bushes and ran off.

"Dang it which tree was he in?" Meggy said as they looked up and saw a little tuft of fur that was pulled when he jumped out of the tree. Meggy then got her siblings to stand where they were when they got hit. "Redgy you feather brain, you should have seen him coming. Why didn't you get him?" Redgy looked around, "Don't call me featherbrain, I didn't see you two looking up in the trees either." Meggy was about to retort, but she knew he was right. "Whatever, do you remember where they said the people out go?" Eggy and Redgy shrugged. "Darn, maybe we can find someone who got out and follow them." The three nodded in agreement and left the weapons on the ground and started to run around looking for someone that was out.

Belize found them running near a trap, he was about to stop them but then he realized they were small the trap wouldn't activate under their weight, and he was right they ran right past the trap and nothing happened, but he still needed them out of danger for now. "Hey Robin triplets." The three looked at Belize and started running towards him. "The competitors that got out are going to the hosts' office." Meggy and Redgy thanked Belize and Eggy just smiled at him.

"Eh cute, but I don't need them out of the competition just yet, I can see their potential of going far, but I cant interfere too much, well this sucks, all well, I guess we will see where this goes." Belize then looked at his watch and made another announcement "Five minutes, and the competitors that are out now are Lammy & Mr. Pickles, Eggy, Meggy, Redgy, Xzavior, Roxie, and Mime. All that remains now are Ryan, Kayser, Miltera, Patch, Crème, Gin, Belle, Scott, Wolfie, Nano, Louis, Tuffy, Splinter, Splendid, Lifty, Silver, Cola, and Rylie. Enjoy the last five minutes, because there's still a large list and I'm going to be injuring just about everyone and that will mean there's less of a chance your team will be able to complete the challenge."

Belize sat and watched everyone shoot at each other and was excited that the list actually dropped very low after his announcement. Belize then started to count down the last few seconds of until he got to have fun, once he finished counting down he checked the list and saw that only Ryan, Rylie, Tuffy, Scott, Splendid, Gin, and Silver. He then made his announcement "Okay the time is now up, I am entering in and I will be going for critical injury shots, I gave you all a fair warning and figured you would have shot all yourselves down to one, but I guess I was wrong."

Belize grabbed his gun and shown everyone he was not lying about the using of live ammo, he then started to walk through the forest looking for the remaining competitors, but was upset when he got a call on the walkie-talkie from Zack saying that there was only one last one standing and it was Silver. Belize moped his way back to the group and started to sulk a little, "Damn it you jerks, I never get to have any fun, but whatever Team Water your prize is a free pass to get out a challenge, you only get one use, so use it wisely, Just take that as something, because I checked the order for another two weeks of food… Well it's going to take a while to get here so there's the compensation prize." The group all high-fived each other and then looked at Belize with a little glare, Belize just shrugged, "Now for Tuffy's punishment."

Tuffy sighed and mumbled under his breathe. "I was going to lighten up and say that since Shifty stole the winning artifact I wouldn't have punished you, but since you went through so much trouble as taking the food, I am going to let the wheel of fate tell what your punishment is." Belize whistles and an intern brought out a wheel that had markings and words on it of punishment, Belize walked over to it and put his hand on it, "You know what I think it will be fair for the winner of the pre-challenge to set up the punishment, spin the wheel and give them their punishment Silver.

Silver walked up to it and looked at all the options on there and tried to calculate the strength she would need to get a light punishment. Once she calculated a little estimate she spun the wheel, everyone was watching it closely once the wheel slowed down team Wind was anxiously biting their lips watching the wheel spin in slow motion on what punishment they will receive. The wheel slowed even slower and then stopped Belize walked up to it and smirked a bit, "Well Silver you want to read them their punishment?"

Silver looked at it and said "Hail of Bags…. What's that suppose to mean?" Belize just smiled, he loved this one. "Okay you heard it Hail of Bags, I'm sure many of you want to do this one because everyone that's on the opposing teams will get to use their bean bag guns and shoot the team anywhere they want, the group receiving the punishment cant block them so if they aim at specific spots, you cant cover or the hit doesn't count and we will have to bound you so you don't try to block again."

Tuffy looked around and saw his group glaring at him, and Team Wind Glaring at him for stealing their food, all but Splendid had it keen on Tuffy, Splendid was still certain it was Belize.

"Ready…" everyone loaded the weapons and made sure it was full stock, "Aim…" everyone took aim to where ever on the body they wanted to aim and who they were aiming at. "Fire…" multiple shots rang through the sky as everyone unloaded the clips of bean bags at team Wind. Many was aimed towards Tuffy, but some where aimed towards others for specific reasons of being enemies. "Hold fire…" everyone stopped shooting and Belize gave team Wind a little break, "Okay now for the challenge, it's a simple one of search and seize, I have got an intern very paranoid that you all want to cut him apart and eat his soul…" Belize laughed a little "Don't ask, I didn't know what else to tell him to make him more paranoid, so yeah, he's using double powered bean bag gun, and well just hope he doesn't aim for the head, these ones hurt like hell, so Team Water, are you going to partake in this challenge or are you going to sit it out?" The team looked around at each other.

"Wait is it a team sit out or individual?" Silver asked, Belize was expecting something like that, "Well if was supposed to be team, but since Tuffy took your two weeks of food, I'm making them suffer more and make it individual, also we are going to choose one person from the group to take on the intern so everyone vote who you want to send."

Everyone was looking around and at each other, "Wait, Belize you are not making any sense." Chelsie said. Belize sighed "Okay I will dumb it down then… step one, Group picks one single individual that will do a one on one battle with the intern to take control of the 'castle' if they get knocked out then they failed, and we are keeping score of things and who ever has the lowest score will have to eliminate someone. So now pick one person in your group to take on the intern." Belize then smiled.

Team Fire…

Kayser looked around the group, "This may be a dangerous challenge, but who here thinks they can take the intern and win, or at least score high when failing to win." Everyone then looks at Ryan. Ryan shrugged "Meh I guess I can take on the intern, but if it doesn't win, I don't know how Belize is scoring this so if we score low, all I ask is not vote me out for it, because I'm the only one willing to do this." The group nodded in agreement, "Okay fine." Kayser said, "But if he does fail, who should be going home, if we get scored low?" everyone looked around "Hmm lets have a vote." Everyone nodded "Okay everyone close your eyes tight we are going to do a secret vote where I will count up who votes what, you can only vote once, in result of a tie, I don't know what we will do, but we will cross that when we get to it."

Everyone shut their eyes, but Ryan, "Okay voting against Kayser?" He looked around no one voted, "Okay vote against Miltera?" Ryan, Miltera herself, Kayser, and Belle has raised their hands, but Ryan knew he had to keep it a secret until the end. "Okay voting against Patch…?" Crème raised her hand and waved it like it had a mind of its own and did not want Patch to be there at all. Ryan laughed a little "Okay vote against Crème?" Surprisingly Patch didn't raise his hand, so Ryan wrote down zero against, "Okay voting against Gin…" Gin raised her hand and was the only one. Ryan was shocked that two actually voted them off, or attempted to. "Okay and the last voting against Belle…" Patch raised his hand for this one. Ryan wrote it down, "Okay everyone has voted you may now look up and open your eyes." Everyone did that. "Okay so who is leaving? Please tell me its Patch; I can't stand him much longer…" Crème was saying just hoping that Patch was the one voted off. "Well sorry to say Crème, but it turned out many were in favor of Miltera to be eliminated.

Crème's ears drooped and she was a bit angered that she was stuck with Patch longer then she wanted to be. "Damn it I can't stand him any longer, either he goes or I do." Belize popped up out of no where "Oooh sounds like drama, I like the sound what did I miss?" Crème just glared at Belize "I hate you and I am going to kill you for putting me with this twit." Belize shrugged, what would have been the fun if you were on different groups. It wouldn't be as interesting as it is now." Belize smiled and then ran off into the forest to find Team Water and see if their individual is going through with the challenge or if they skip.

Team Earth…

Wolfie looked around at everyone, "Who here thinks they can easily over come the intern and take the building?" he looked around and only saw Scott raise his hand, "Okay so who all agrees we should send Scott?" everyone raised their hands, "Okay then Scott don't fail the group now otherwise you wont last too long here." Scott glared at Wolfie and then smiled at everyone else he slowly crept his way up to the wolf and whispered in his ear "Threaten me like that again, and I will be sure, that I fail this and I will be sure you are the one to leave, as right now they can see we are talking, I can easily put words in your mouth saying you want me to throw this challenge just to get rid of me, Nano, or Louis." Scott then smiled and walked away.

Wolfie glared at Scott trying very hard not to tackle him and beat him down, but he was thinking about getting rid of the goat, she nearly scared the hell out of the whole group with Belize so he wanted to make sure she was the first to go, no matter what the cost was. "Okay fine there's just one thing I want to see first, and be truthful when you do, if you voted any one off, who would it more likely be? Nano… or Scott here…?" Everyone looked around. "I would say Scott." Louis said as he was slightly glaring at the hedgehog.

Scott just fired back a glare and then blown it off a little "Whatever your just not cool like I am, so I don't have to waste my time with a nobody like you." Louis just smiled at the sentence, "I may not be cool, but at least my actions show better character then yours ever will." Scott took a couple of deep breathes walked over to Louis and punched him in the gut, "For that you are the one doing this challenge." Louis smiled after re-catching his breath and getting back up. "Well thank you now I can show you how a real man does it."

Team Wind…

Everyone was getting over the damages done to them by the barrage of bean bags that has caused many contusions; Tuffy was the one in the worst condition he had to be picked up and carried, by Rocha and Cuddles to get to the challenge area. Splinter looked around "Well the only one that could have possibly done this challenge with no problem is out of the question to win." Tuffy jumped up "Na em not ets jst minor drain bamege (No I'm not it's just minor brain damage)" Cuddles walked over to him and put an ice pack on his head, "Well he's right about the brain damage, but I think he should get over it shortly, he should be back to normal tomorrow." "wha na em goo to go 'ow (What no I'm good to go now)" Cuddles walked over to him "sshh, sshh, its okay just lay down and rest, we don't need to risk you getting worse damage then you already have." Tuffy looked around and realized that Cuddles could be right; he's no where near a good enough condition to win.

"'ine bu who con replece me. (Fine, but who can replace me.)" Cuddles looked down, "I'll do it." everyone looked at him a little shocked, "A-aren't you afraid that i-it may not be b-bean bag bullets in that weapon?" Cuddles sighed "Belize is looking to injure in the first few challenges, I'm sure its safe enough to do."

Team Water…

Splendid walked over to each one examining them, "I know many of you are willing to go through with this challenge, but we need someone that can handle this." Lifty glared at Splendid, "Let me guess you're the savior that will win us this challenge? Yeah right with the kryptonut in the air, you are powerless…" Splendid looked around and sighed he knew Lifty was right about that. "Look I get you trying to be admirable, but don't act like you can do this easily, if it was with powers I have no doubt you could have gotten this no problem, but without it your not the strongest, but still are one of them." Shifty was looking at his brother, "Man you have gone too soft, why the hell are you friends with Splendid, did you forget how many times he stopped our crime spree?"

Lifty sighed "Look 'Bro' this competition thing is Belize's way of saying he can get the better of us, have you noticed the pairing, mostly friends are in different groups, enemies are in the same group, I'm shocked you guys are even arguing this. As you can see this is his plan, take his fun away by actually working together and it will bother him a lot more, then arguing with him."

Everyone was looking around all shocked that Lifty was talking like this, they all were actually a bit motivated to do the challenge, "Okay so who thinks they can try and score high?" Lifty said as he looked through the group. Roxie looked around and figured she would do it, just because some of the argument was getting boring. "Okay So Roxie is going for it."

Belize walked up on them without the knowing, "Good, I just wonder if she will use the skip token or not." Everyone turned around and saw Belize smiling behind them "Damn Belize you are a bit sneaky…" Shifty said while punching the ground. "I can't believe its getting better then my skill." Belize shrugged "Don't worry Shifty I'm sure eventually it will get better."

Team Life…

Chelsie and Petunia were over next to Disco Bear each one had his arms in legs and they were swinging him about to throw him into the ocean. "Wait I think there's a better punishment for him." Rylie said Petunia and Chelsie was looking at him "Well what is it?" Rylie looked around "Well Belize said the intern is using an extra powerful weapon then what we were using so we can send him to do the challenge." Everyone but Disco nodded in agreement "Okay but what tells him an incentive to actually try?" Cola said analyzing the possibility that Disco would possibly throw the challenge.

"Well we all know he's the weakest if he throws the challenge then we all will vote him off, simple as that." Rylie said, "Good plan, so Disco Bear are you going to throw the challenge or are you going to prove us wrong that you aren't the weakest?" Disco Bear didn't say anything. "Hmm he's not very talkative today." Cola said as he was examining him, "I am also surprised he wasn't screaming for help when you were about to throw him into the ocean."

Disco Bear then looked up, looked around and then broke free from Petunia's and Chelsie's grip and started to walk off to the challenge area, without saying or muttering a single word. "What's wrong with him, I'm shocked he actually has not tried to hit on us." Chelsie said, Cola looked at her confused "Then why were you going to throw him into the ocean?" Chelsie just looked at him blankly, "Something that doesn't concern you."

Belize used the bullhorn for a siren again and all the groups went to the northern most part of the island. Belize raised his hands in the air, "Okay will the selected come up to the starting line? From Team Fire we have… Ryan, from Team Earth we have… Louis, from Team Wind we have… Cuddles, from Team Water we have… Roxie, and last but not least from Team Life we have… hmm interesting Disco Bear…" everyone in the groups cheered when their team was mentioned some was more then others.

"Okay so the winners, aka team Water, you go first, are you going to skip, or is it game on?" Roxie looked around and then at the little 'castle' the intern was in. "I'm going to go through with it, lets go." Belize smiled "The ready…set….Go!" Roxie ran through the land with nothing on her, she wanted to go through this as fast as she could, she got about twenty feet from the intern until she was shot in the knee with the weapon, she fell on the ground. "Ah crap that hurts like hell." She got up as fast as she could and ran behind a tree. She took calculations where the intern was and used a rock to distract him, but he was so intent on her that if it were a two on one situation the intern focused on one more then the other.

Roxie threw another rock again making more rustling noise, but the intern was still focused on her. "Roxie, times almost up." Belize said while she was climbing a tree to get a top view of what would be going on. The intern saw her and took aim and fired hitting the squirrel in the stomach and knocking her out of the tree onto the ground. Zack and a couple of interns went to check on her and was a bit relieved that she was knocked out cold, but other then that no damage. Belize smiled a bit "Well as you can tell he is really paranoid and once he has his eyes set on you, you better be careful. Okay now the interns will calculate the score, while we get Team Fire set up to do their attempt."

Everyone just looked at Belize a little shocked his withholding the score just to mess with their minds, but then that meant they won't know who scored what so they don't know how he is scoring things. Ryan got set up for his run through, he actually got a little closer to the intern, but managed to no get knocked out, when Belize called it was time to stop. "Well I didn't expect anyone to survive the whole time without getting knocked out, but he did get hit a couple times… Interns check him for internal wounds just to be safe."

All the groups went through their area of the challenges, some of them had little problems, some were knocked out long before the others, and then it was team Life's turn. Disco Bear went up to the starting line. "Okay what is going on with him?" Belize asked and everyone on Team Life just shrugged Belize looked down okay "Well easy out, might as well call the winner." Disco Bear finally mentioned something "No, I am doing this challenge; I'm going to prove to everyone no way in hell I'm weak. I will show you all." Everyone just sat a little dumbstruck at the sudden outburst. Belize snapped back to reality not very long after "Ah determination, interesting something he has never shown before. Okay let's get set… Go!"

Disco Bear went through the field like there was no tomorrow with a bit of fast speed, everyone was shocked at what they were seeing, Disco Bear then went up to the door actually dodging each and every shot the intern had on him, Disco Bear then ran into the door knocking it down onto the intern Disco Bear then took claim of the weapon and aimed it at him. "That is how you are suppose to do this…" Everyone was speechless not a single competitor or intern there was moving.

Disco Bear then looked around, "What?" Belize walked over to him along with Flaky, Petunia and Chelsie. Belize shook Disco Bears hand and Flaky, Petunia, and Chelsie gave him a hug. "The King of Disco is back, oh yeah." "Well that's a terrible turn of events… the scores hardly matter now, but the one with the lowest still has to eliminate someone."

Belize left for a few minutes to get into his office he sat down relaxed and saw the camera in the confessional was hazy again, so this time instead of sending an intern he radioed Zack to go, Zack said he would, but he needed someone to watch the competitors so they don't do anything stupid, or cheating, at least not unless it was approved by Belize.

Belize got an intern to go and watch them while Zack went into the confessional and was looking around, the room was dark, and the light wasn't on, Zack got a ladder and put in a new bulb, then the light was working fine, he then went over to the camera, and checked it out there was nothing wrong with it, on his end, he unplugged and plugged in the wires again, and radioed Belize to see if anything happened, it was still fuzzy on his end. "Wait you know all of what you did right?" Zack radioed "Yes" Belize radioed back "Okay get here and look for your self what I'm seeing." Zack left the room and then made his way all the way back to the host office and saw Belize was right the camera was showing nothing but static.

Zack then unplugged a few wires in the monitor and plugged them back and it was still static, then they heard a noise in the confessional room that sounded like growling, Belize jumped up "I'm going in there myself, Zack keep an eye on the camera." Belize ran all the way to the confessional as fast as he could, once he got there. Zack saw the camera turn back on like nothing was wrong.

Belize slowly opened the door, and took a couple steps in, there was nothing there, it was dead silent, up until his walkie-talkie crackled and Zack's voice on it telling him the camera was working again, Belize jumped from the sudden noise, but then he looked around relieved nothing was there he pulled out the walkie-talkie and told Zack he was going back to the competitors to get the ones that are doing a confessional to do one.

Belize left the room and shut the door, Zack sat in the room checking the monitor to make sure there wasn't a loose wire, when he suddenly heard a light laugh, like a little girl laughing, then after a few seconds it got deeper and deeper, until it turned into a more of a deep and dark growling sound. Then suddenly the camera went on the fritz again Zack just jumped up and ran out of the room and to the docks where Belize was meeting the competitors.

"Okay now is the time we all learn what the winning team gets, and who is the worst of the worst losing team." Belize pulled out an envelope, "I got a little supplier type deal running so these prizes will all be available to you soon, and don't worry, if the winning prize is something to help at the next challenge I have it set up and ready to hand out, but yeah, the prize now is a two day break, they get to actually rest and enjoy life for two days while the rest of you get miserable." Belize smiled. _Ugh I cant believe Jacky's niece had not shown herself yet, I have an idea who it is, but I have to make sure first._

"Okay now the team with the lowest score is Team...Wind…" Everyone else, but Team Wind cheered. "Well everyone else you can go back to where ever you sleep, except for Cola, Roxie, Lifty, Cuddles, and Splendid." Everyone else but Team Wind and the mentioned left to go to sleep.

"Okay now this style of elimination is going to be fun, normally people vote people off, but I'm going to say this, this competition is nothing like that, there will be votes, but it's going to be a literal fight to the death." So before we begin, lets get the confessionals done.

Cuddles was the first one to go into the room, he felt the cold wind blow through he could actually see the steam of his breath in the room, even though its fairly warm outside. "Well this sucks, I didn't think I did that bad…" Suddenly a video screen opened in the wall and shown Cuddles his little screw up and highlighted the points that made him get the lowest score. "Oh wow, that was terrible. But I don't think the others will be that upset, I mean really none of us knew how he was scoring this so none of us could have tried to score high. All well I'm fairly sure that my team wouldn't make me fight to the death with someone." He got up and went to the door suddenly he froze reaching to the door, "Still they interrupt our slumber, we will make them all suffer, but before we can begin the fun, we shall wait for the fall of the sun." Cuddles then fell against the door knocked nearly out cold.

Cola slowly opened the door and saw Cuddles was on the ground, he picked him up the best he could and pulled him to Zack who was standing a little further from the room, than he had before. "Here, he was out cold on the floor when I went in." Zack nodded "OkayIll take care of him, go make yours." Cola nodded and went back to the building and went into the room, he was looking around examining everything, trying to figure out why Cuddles was out cold on the ground, but couldn't figure it out. "There really is something about this building that is really putting me on edge, I don't know what it is, but it is really messing with many of us." Cola then looked at the door and could have sworn he saw a shadow.

"This is really starting to creep me out a bit; this place just can't feel natural. And I really can't Believe that Tuffy stole food from the cabin, all well I guess many should expect that, but I really need to get out of here, I'm really starting to not feel safe." Cola got up fast and ran to the door opened it and ran out about three feet he turned around to the door and saw it slam shut. "What the hell?" He just turned and walked away acting like that never happened.

Splendid was next he opened the door looked all around sat in the chair, and felt something poke him, he got up looked at the seat there was a pin cushion their, he was a little confused he knows when he first walked in there was nothing there, he sighed "Well this is getting fun, I wanted to watch the fight to the death, but I guess I cant, all well I wonder who the team would pick to do it, just to piss off Flippy I hope Flaky gets picked." Splendid then started to look around and at the camera, "I wonder how things will go through, well we will figure out in the next challenge, and it's probably going to be harder for Team Wind, oh and I love the two day vacation." Splendid then gets up and walks calmly to the door open it and then walks out without anything suspicious happening.

Roxie was next she walked slowly up to the door, still getting over her getting shot in the stomach from the weapon, she opened the door and walked in sat in the chair and was pondering on what to say, but she didn't say anything she just pulled out her cell phone and updated her status to her friends, after she put the phone down she felt something was in the room watching her. "Who-who's there?" She looked around the room she knows she's the only one in the room, but she pushed it out of her mind. "There's nothing to fear, there's nothing to fear." Suddenly there was a mirror on the wall and it was emanating its own light, Roxie slowly got up and walked over to it and saw he fur was ruffled, her make up was smeared and she was growing a third arm on her head.

She screamed at the sight of having the ruffled fur and smeared make-up on her face she then ran out of the room and didn't even turn back she just ran all the way back to her group in the cabin and started to frantically find a mirror, she found one and saw that nothing was wrong, her fur was slightly ruffled from her running, and her make up was fine, she then started to calm down a bit, but everyone in the cabin was looking at her trying to figure out what's going on.

Lifty was the last one to go, he got up to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge, he ran into it and tried to slam it open, but it still didn't budge, he got tired of the door and started hitting it, and running into it to open it up, but each time the door didn't budge and he was just exhausting himself, after his thirtieth attempt he sat still leaning against the door and started to pant a little, after pushing himself against the door just to rest the door opened up. Lifty fell inside.

"What the?" was all Lifty said when the door slammed shut, the light shut off and Lifty heard the sound of laughter all around him that slowly deformed into a dark growl of hatred. He was screaming in fright, but not even sure if anyone could hear him.

Belize was with Team Wind "Okay so have you guys chosen your two competitors to fight to the death?" Belize said with a notepad. Everyone nodded "We select…Lammy and Chuckles." Belize was a bit surprised, but he couldn't interfere and it was the teams choice on whichever two competitors they want to watch fight to the death. "Okay then Lammy, Chuckles I have this little armory here with swords, bows, spears, and shields. You only get to pick on weapon and a shield."

Chuckles looking at the weapons recognized it from on of his games he loves to play, he grabbed it and was shocked to realize it's almost exactly like the sword in the game, he then figured he could easily beat Lammy. Lammy on the other hand with little to no weapon fighting experience was looking through trying to think of which will work best for her, she decided to go along with a spear.

"Okay ready… Get set… Go!" Belize said Lammy started a charge at Chuckles who was just standing there with the sword thinking of the moves he could do with the sword. Lammy was getting closer and closer then right before the spear made an impact Chuckles swung the blade on the spear shaft and broke it. Lammy stopped and looked at her weapon seeing that it was missing the most deadly part about it she started to panic a little. Chuckles was starting to feel happy that he gets to live out his favorite game in reality. He walks over to Lammy and then slashes at her and makes cut marks across her body and arms, he then uses the hilt and smashed it into her skull, knocking Lammy out cold. Belize was a little saddened by this, but knew she will be fine later.

Chuckles then decided to give the final blow by tossing it in the air catch it blade down do a quick spin and then stabbed it through Lammy's chest. He then took a couple bows and walked away from the scene. Belize whistled for the interns to move Lammy's body to the island of losers and revive her there. "Well congratulations Chuckles you survived the first elimination, well let's see who will last the longest, and what ever happened to Lifty, and intern just mentioned they checked the cabin and didn't see him there."

Belize then radioed Zack "Is Lifty still making a confessional?" Zack replied back, "I don't know I know he went in, but I didn't stay to see if he left." Belize sighed "OkayIll go to the office and check if he's in there." Belize then went to the hosts' office to leave Team Wind to deal with the one less member. Belize sat in the chair and looked at the confessional monitor and saw that it was pitch-black and there was no sound.

Belize Radioed Zack again "Okay Well I don't know for sure if he's in there or not, the screen is black and there's no sound." Zack was a little worried because he knows that he put a new light bulb in there he walked up to the door and barely knocked on it, the door slowly creaked open, then the light suddenly lit up and illuminated the room again, Zack saw a figure sitting in the corner in a fetal position, he ran over to it and noticed it was Lifty. "Lifty, Lifty what's the matter?" Lifty looked at him and Zack could tell whatever happened to him, he didn't want to say.

Zack lifted Lifty up and started to walk him out of the room once they got to the door Lifty pushed him out and slammed the door shut, "What the hell are you doing Lifty?" Lifty just hit the door and then yelled "The voices don't want me to leave, they tell me so much about you and Belize, they say I should not trust you, and therefore I am not going to trust you." Zack radioed Belize "Umm Belize we have a serious situation here." Belize got up and went to the confessional room as fast as he could and couldn't believe it.

"Okay Lifty open the door, now." Belize said calmly, Lifty just kept saying 'They don't want me to trust you so I'm not." Belize used the key on the door and opened it, he went in with Zack and they both grabbed Lifty and pushed him out of the room, once they got out, the door Belize shut it and locked it from the outside to make sure no one, especially Lifty, can enter the room again.

After they got Lifty back to Team Water's cabin he was in a deep sleep, they woke him up. "Huh, what the hell?" Lifty pushed Belize and Zack off of him. "Why were you two holding my hands? You both know I don't roll that way." Belize laughed "Well good he's back to normal, I need to make a new confessional place… That one is just too dangerous." Zack nodded Lifty looked around "Wait I didn't make mine yet?" Belize sighed "Forget it, at least until I get another one set up somewhere."

Back at the confessional room…

The sounds of children laughing and cheering, and then the sounds of a deep growl emanated through the whole room, shaking it and making the building collapse on itself, now in the pile of rubble is just the lonely chair that stood there untouched by the collapsed building, moved slightly facing the direction of the hosts' office.

**A/N Well that took a lot longer then I thought it would, and had to get the view point from most the teams. Yeah this is going great, I'm actually shocking myself with this haunted confessional room, there is a reason, but it wont be known for a while, and yes the elimination is a fight to the death, eventually the less competitors there are the more detailed I will be getting, just a heads up.**

**Belize****: Wait why is the chair pointing to my office? **

**Umm I can't say without spoiling a few interesting twists I'm adding in.**

**Any way I hope you enjoyed.**

**8668 words wow the longest Chapter in words ever so far… There may be another. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay here's the third Challenge, I hope people enjoy.**

Belize couldn't sleep too much he knew that everyone was asleep, and no one been around the confessional room, he figured since it was still a little while until he can start an unnecessary wake up on the competitors, he would go and see what everyone keeps complaining about, Belize got up from the bed slowly walked by Zack, once Belize made sure the cat was still asleep, Belize slowly opened the door just enough for him to walk by, and then slowly slipped out and shut the door as quietly as he could.

Belize started his walk down the dark induced pathway, every time he walked by a couple of the trees he could almost swear they were whispering in his ears telling him to turn back and never go down the path again. Belize stopped every time he heard rustling in the bushes around the trees, when they didn't make any noise while he was standing still he shrugged it off and continued his walk down the trail.

Belize finally got to the place he was intending to go, he stopped suddenly. "What the hell…" He yelled out fairly loudly, but wasn't loud enough to wake any of the competitors sleeping on the cold hard floor. He walked over to the rubble of the building and was looking around. "Who the hell…" Belize's mind suddenly snapped and he came to the conclusion it was one of the competitors, he was so intent that it was a couple he really despised, and ones he knows despises him.

Belize then picked up a couple of the wooden planks and saw in the rubble a golden locket, he picked it up and opened it, he saw a picture inside of the locket, he took a close look at it, he recognized the badger in the picture… It was Jacky. Belize looked at all the others in the picture, but they didn't look young at all so he didn't care until he saw one that looked young, but their face in the picture was torn apart. Belize looked at the inscription of it. _To my dear niece, Rhemochanda, I give this to you in the hopes you don't follow in my footsteps, your favorite aunt, Jacky._

Belize smiled slightly, as the name slightly sounded familiar, but what's the fun of getting rid of them early in the game, Belize was thinking of ways to make her suffer now that he knows for sure who Jacky's niece is. _No I can't let her know that I am aware of her now._Belize then heard another noise again and looked at the chair; it fell over with no one around it. Belize was feeling like he shouldn't be around she he quickly grabbed the camera that was slightly beaten with the wood, but was still functional.

Belize ran as fast as he could just running with the camera in his hand until he got back to his residence for the competition, slamming the door open awakening, Zack from his sleep. "Gah Belize what the hell are you causing all this ruckus for?" Zack started to wipe his eyes and yawn. "I… The… Confessional…. Camera…. Noise…." Zack scratched his head a little. "Okay calm down man, you really are talking too fast that I can't understand you. Belize took a few deep breathes, "Okay I think I'm good." Belize cleared his throat.

"Okay I couldn't sleep; I went for a walk to the confessional to dismantle the camera so I can make another area for the confessional, the whole damn building was in rubble and literally obliterated," Zack looked shockingly at Belize then at the beaten up camera, "Damn that was an expensive camera… What happened?" Belize shrugged "I don't know, but I did find this locket and I'm pretty sure that I know who it was that done it." Belize looked down trying to get the chair falling over out of his mind.

"Who? They must get punished." Belize smiled "Don't worry my friend that specific competitor isn't one hundred percent sure on, but I will get them to confess it, if they do, I may go easy on them, but if it's a specific one that I can't stand…." Belize shook off a few thoughts going in his head "… I will make sure he gets a full and terrible punishment." Zack looked down at his watch "Oh Hell we need to get the competitors up, before they wake themselves up."

Belize grabbed the bullhorn and went outside, made the bullhorn make a siren noise over a loudspeaker waking everyone up. Belize then also made a slight announcement, after he shut the siren off, "Competitors report to the hosts' building A.S.A.P. anyone who doesn't get there in two minutes will be incapacitated for the challenge, meaning you will not participate and this is a full team challenge, so do not be late."

Belize sat waiting for all thirty four competitors all of them made it, Belize looked down at his watch "Okay you all got lucky this time, because there was only five seconds left until someone would have been automatically selected for elimination before the challenge even started." Belize laughed a little, everyone just gave him a glare, Belize stopped looked around.

"Okay now onto business… Earlier this morning I went to dismantle the camera in the confessional room…" Everyone was cheering and feeling happy that they won't have to go there anymore. "…But due to one or two of you… Or how ever many of you it was, the camera was damaged, and the whole building was a pile of rubble." Everyone looked around at each other and then back at Belize.

"Umm Belize none of us did that." Rylie said as he was looking around. Belize slightly growled a little. Zack, Lifty, Shifty, and Flaky who were close enough to hear him all looked a little panicked everyone saw their reaction and didn't really know what to make of what just happened, Belize walked over to Tuffy grabbed him by the collar fur and pulled him making him face to face with the blue cat.

"You did that didn't you?" Tuffy looked around and then back at Belize and laughed, "Actually no I din't, if I did that would 'ave been a great way too piss you off, but no I din't destroy your precious confessonal room." Belize used a forceful let go and made Tuffy fall to the ground. Belize then walked to the front of the group.

"Fine no one wants to confess to this, and own up to anything, you will all have to suffer of me telling you how to do this challenge, once… If you didn't hear me too fucking bad, you should pay more attention, and should learn to own up to what you did… Honestly I don't give a damn someone destroyed the room, it's the fact you almost destroyed a Seven hundred eighty-five dollar camera." Belize looks at his list.

"Damn it I forgot Team Life you get this challenge off to relax, lucky you, but don't think you will be completely safe from what happens. Because I'm really not in a good mood and any of you, hmm what's the word I'm looking for?" He looks over to Zack, "Umm actually I don't even really know." Belize just sighed, "Well let's just say you worthless pieces of shit, do one thing wrong I will personally eliminate you myself, so don't let the two day vacation get too out of hand, or make you soft… Got it?" Team Life nodded.

"Okay this pre-challenge is simple you are going to build a fort, I am going to destroy it… Your fort falls well, I'll tell you afterwards, so start building right now; you have thirty minutes. And it started the minute I said Pre-Challenge…." Belize then tapped the watch on his wrist, "Well hurry up you wasted a minute and times ticking." Everyone ran in various directions looking for materials they could use for a fort.

Team Fire…

Ryan, Kayser, Miltera, Patch, Crème, Gin, and Belle all were together they looked around and decided to use some of the vines that were on the ground. "Well I think if we can tie a correct knot this vine will make a sturdy support and that will make it easier to make it defensive." Kayser said after picking up a few and stretching it to test its durability. Crème looked around and found some banana leaves, she then moved some and found an envelope on the ground, she picked it up and opened it and pulled out the note.

She sat there and read the letter…

_Dear Belize, _

_The architectural institute that you hired to investigate this island, we have found many artifacts of the natives that once owned the land, but one day they all just disappeared, we did investigations of the location, I really am sorry to inform you that, whatever you do, do not build on zone 4 20°N 16°W we are still investigating, but whatever is on that area it's a mystery, so please do not build on that area and we will inform you when we properly inspected everything we could._

_ Sincerely Ben Rocklin Historical Supervisor._

Crème was looking at the note and then ran over to the rest of the groups, "Hey guys, I found this envelope in the forest." Everyone but Patch went over to Crème and she handed them the letter. Kayser grabbed it and examined, "Well it's an official piece of parchment and information. I suggest we give it to Belize, later." Ryan sighed "If it was important to Belize then why was it out here?" everyone shrugged and didn't know what to do. Kayser realizing they were on a tight schedule, "Fine we will just trash it… Let's get back to work before the time is up…"

Team Earth…

Wolfie told the group to go separate ways and bring back whatever materials they could find. Scott intentionally did nothing to annoy Wolfie, "What the hell is your problem Scott? I actually don't want to get anyone sent home yet and this challenge is a group thing so we need to at least work together until he announces every competitor for themselves." Scott just looked at him and started to think about the potential of that happening. He then sighed because he knew Wolfie was correct.

"Fine I will at least try to help you, but if you mess up anything, or threaten me I will be sure that you will suffer the longer you are here in this little game you got that?" Wolfie growled at Scott, but turned and started to work on making plans for a fort.

Several of the team came back and carried various items… Eggy had a few rocks that his little wings could carry, Meggy grabbed some clay she had found in the ground, and Redgy had a couple of wood planks from the old confessional cabin. Nano had some banana leaves and a couple of sticks. Louise had nothing in his hand. "Why didn't you get anything?" Louise shrugged a bit and then walked over to the bush and saw the envelope that Crème "Trashed" by just throwing into the wind and letting it fly away.

He read it and then gave it to Wolfie; He read it while telling Louis since he didn't get any supplies then he is going to be building most of the fort himself to cover up his little work effort for not finding material. Wolfie then saw no use in the note so he left it over near Belize's office and ran back to his group.

Team Wind…

"I can't believe it… We lost the first official challenge, and Tuffy still isn't much over his concussion." Rocha said looking at everyone but Tuffy. "Hey, if it wasn't for Beli'e I woulda had 't won." Tuffy said, slightly still having a few missed letters of words. "Okay we need to get set up for the fort… Tuffy here is a little problematic at the moment with he's delirium. So everyone else we need to get supplies." Splinter said trying not to focus too much on Tuffy.

"Lets see, Flaky… You find some bindings, Rocha you can handle the heavier materials, and you have Cuddles helping with that, Tuffy… Hmm you just stay out of the way until the challenge." "So what will you and Chuckles do then?" Rocha said trying to see how well he planned out anything. Splinter smiled, "Well we are going to build the fort, I am fairly sure Chuckles will have fun making the design…" "What, no I won't…" Chuckles said the second he heard Splinter say about designing. Splinter looked at him. "Oh so you don't want to be 'Dungeon Master'?" Chuckles shook his head a little, but then had full focus on Splinter once he said dungeon master.

"Yes, you see it's the part of the dungeon we need to protect secrets and the fort is going to be the vault, if anyone gets into the vault, then the dungeon is conquered and you lose." Splinter said like he was a warrior trying to inspire his helpers. Chuckles smiled "I accept the challenge, and I will become the 'Dungeon Master' who will not have his dungeon conquered so easily." He then ran around looking for something he could draw on and started making the plans for the fort.

"See Piece of cake… Now go get the supplies to build the fort." Flaky went to look for bindings, Rocha and Cuddles went to look for some supplies, and Tuffy was sitting in the same spot almost asleep, but annoyed he's not leading the team, he _knows_ he can do better.

Team Water…

Splendid, Silver, and Shifty were sitting in a group, "I'm a bit worried about Lifty…" Silver said as she was writing down the materials for a decent fort. "I know he was sleep talking last night, he didn't make much sense, I almost went to wake him up, but when I got close he growled at me and I walked away a little and he continued talking; almost like he was in a conversation." Splendid was looking around.

"Maybe something happened in the confessional room that is bothering him? I mean everyone here said they had different things happen in there, and some even said they felt like they were being watched from the shadows." Splendid then looked down, "Maybe we can get Belize to get the tapes and we can watch what happened in there?" Silver and Shifty nodded, "Okay, but we need only one to ask him, and we need to build this fort we only have twenty minutes."

Splendid nodded, "Okay who will go and tell him?" Shifty and Silver looked around. Then Xzavior came up "Hey anyone want to come with me and be a modal for my tree carving exercise?" Silver smiled, "Sure I will do it, but you minds doing something for me?" Xzavior looked around, "Well it depends?" Silver looked over to the hosts' cabin, "Well we need someone to talk to Belize and get him to see what happened to Lifty, I mean really Lifty's been different a bit since he made his confessional." Xzavior shrugged, "I guess I could, but what will you offer in return." He smiled trying to see if he can get a better deal then just her going to modal for him to carve into a tree.

"How about 4 packs of booze…" All four turned around and saw Zack was sitting with a cold can of lemonade in his hand. "Zack, what are you doing here?" Zack shrugged "Well I was off exploring around and I heard you guys talking about Lifty, but then Xzavior shown up, I was going to offer to help, but you saw him for it." Zack then took a sip of the lemonade. "Plus he wouldn't do much without a bribe, and well Belize angry as he is at the moment; its really not a good idea to interrupt him." Zack then started to walk away, "Wait does this mean you won't give me booze...?" Xzavior said, Zack smiled. "I would, but not yet, we need you sober to do the second actual challenge." Zack then left.

Splendid looked at the sky and then back down at Silvers list of materials they will need, then Roxie came up out of no where. "Why have we not gotten materials for the fort yet?" everyone then realized they wasted a lot of time talking, they forgot they were in the middle of a timed challenge.

Team Life…

Cola, Flippy, Rylie, and Nutty were all standing together, starting to feel strange that Petunia and Chelsie are both hanging out with Disco Bear and actually having contact with him, without injuring him or threatening to throw him over something.

"I really don't get them do you?" Flippy said to Cola, he sort of shrugged trying to think of a reason they were almost friendly to him, but just seeing it first hand, he couldn't think clearly. "I think it's because he actually won the challenge." Nutty's voice shocked the three other guys. "Well he did fly through the challenge, like there was nothing there; I'm surprised he didn't even get hit." Rylie said adding to the statement. Cola and Flippy nodded in agreement.

"Okay we really need to push Disco Bear out of our mind and keep competition sharp. I think we need to focus on plotting ahead, like after the teams are worthless." Rylie said, Cola, Flippy, and Nutty all agreed. "So lets compile a list of who we think will make in to that point." Flippy looks around, "Well don't take this too personal, but I know for sure me, Tuffy, Scott, Splendid, and Ryan are the only ones that will get a long way in this, but don't take too personal, because look what Disco Bear did… I don't really know if that's all, but those guys and I are definitely going to most likely last to that point."

Rylie, and Nutty gave Flippy a Glare, Cola was a little pre-occupied watching mime get some of the materials his team needed for the fort, he was very tempted to go and talk to him, but he didn't want to get into a long discussion with him just in case Mime's team loses because of him.

"Hey Cola, Flippy here says there's a little chance of you getting past the group dissolve." Cola looked at Flippy then turned his head back looking at mime, but he was gone, Cola sighed, "Whatever, who knows what the challenges will do. Let's go and watch Belize destroy them and see what we got to miss out on." They all started to walk away, "Hey Disco Bear come on we are going to watch the third challenge." Disco just waved to them telling them to go on. The group of guys shrugged and started to walk over to the competition area.

Belize was sitting in the spot watching the clock, getting very anxious to just destroy a few things just to make himself calm down, but he knew he still needed to make the challenge that they would hate. _I wonder if I can… Wait a minute I can this is going to be a bit fun. _Belize started to feel happier, but he wanted to make sure that a couple people suffered that he knows needs to.

Zack saw him happy and doing a little jig, he started to feel like something terrible was about to happen, if Belize jumped moods that fast. Belize then stopped looked at Zack, "What I decided to modify the challenge a bit, and its going to make things more interesting." Belize then looked at the watch he had on and made the bullhorn wail the siren again.

"Okay that's it you dirty mongrels everyone go to your built forts now for the pre challenge event." Belize then grinned looking at Zack, Zack felt a very uneasy sense with Belize bouncing around between being pissed and so excited that he is almost elated with happiness. Zack tried to get the thought out of his head.

All the teams, except team life, stood in front of their forts they made, Belize went by and inspected them, he started with Team Fire. "Okay Kayser, since you are the leader and commanded how this fort has been made, depending on what my decision is afterwards you and every other leader might not like it." Belize then smiled. Kayser was a little worried, but did think that as long as everyone followed the construction plan it will stand.

Belize went over to the fort looked inside, went around checking the handy work of how well it looked, it was done to an acceptable level of professionalism, but it wasn't the kind he was looking for. Belize walked out of the fort and wrote down on a notepad some notes. Belize then walked around the fort. Belize started to rub a spot on the fort and then he hit it with a bit of strength. The fort still stood, Belize was a little surprised, but he wrote down in the notes something more and then to the front.

"Well Kayser it is a sound fort, but I do suggest you fix the flaws, because…" Suddenly a large crashing sound happened, Belize then smiled a bit, "I shouldn't be able to find the main support of the fort and make it collapse on itself." Belize then smiled at everyone, "Well lucky for Team Fire I'm no longer angry at you, but there's still the others I have to look at." Belize walked off leaving the Team with a confused look on their face.

Belize then walked over to Team Earth's fort, "Okay Wolfie, I'm going to test a few things out." Belize walked around examined everything from the outside and then went inside, it was almost sad to be in there, Belize actually felt he wasn't safe inside so he quickly ran out. The second he got out of the fort it collapsed. "What the hell?" Belize looked at them, and then back at the fort, "Okay then I know for sure none of you destroyed the confessional." "Wait what? How are you coming to this conclusion?" Scott said as he walked up to Belize.

"Well for one, I didn't do anything and the fort collapsed, oddly enough I'm surprised this group was even smart enough to make it stable long enough for me to inspect it…" He saw the three robins looking a bit upset, "But I know it's none of you because if the fort wasn't sturdy enough to even stand that long, then none of you would have the knowledge on how to take down a building in a specific way without explosives or giving a heavy fight to make it fall." Belize sighed, and then started to walk off.

"Wait Belize." Belize stopped turned around and was hit in the face with one of the boards that was thrown at him. "What the hell? Who threw that at me?" the team was all looking at each other, none of them said anything they just shrugged. Belize was a little angry at them, "Fine who the hell told me to wait then?" The group looked at him confused. "Belize none of us told you to wait, all of us were talking about the chances of us getting the third challenge done, and see if we could plan ahead." Louise said Scott and Wolfie nodded in agreement with him.

Belize sighed "Well then you guys better hope that I'm in a better mood later, because if I'm not, I will be sure your lives are hell while this competition is going." Belize just glared at them and pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at the group, a common signal saying 'I will be watching you'. Belize then walked off to the next group.

"Who did throw that wood?" Wolfie said as he was looking at everyone, Scott was a little upset that Wolfie looked right at him first. "Hey it wasn't me I was with you talking about the challenge, and what the chances are we have at winning." Wolfie sighed and looked down at the ground, he knew Scott was right, he would have known if it was him, he then looked at the robin triplets. "Hey we didn't do this." Meggy said looking at Scott and Wolfie.

"Yeah how are you assuming it was us?" Redgy came up and asked them, Eggy was about to say something, but something caught his eye he ran over to the object and picked it up a note fell out of it and it had strange writing on it._ Eht liw fol ngi aro ecn ofo ien hts ede rts tcu noi afo ll. Uoy vah ebe nee raw den !_ Eggy took the note to Wolfie.

"What is that?" Wolfie took it from Eggy and then read it. "What kind of language is this?" He then shrugs "Whatever we need to make plans on the challenge whatever it is, because I'm sure that Belize is going to make sure he tortures us." Wolfie then threw the paper on the ground and stepped it into the dirt.

Then walked over and called the group together a little away from the destroyed fort, the piece of paper started to have dirt wiped off of it and then a growl as it was folded neatly and into a paper airplane and launched to the direction of the next group, where Belize was heading.

Belize stopped and looked at Team Wind's fort. Belize kept an eye on Tuffy to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Belize started to enter the fort until he was hit in the head by the paper airplane. "What the hell?" Belize grabbed the plane and opened it up; he read the letter and didn't know what it meant. "What kind of sick joke is this?" he looked in the direction it came from no one was in that direction. He then sighed and started to go into the fort again, Belize inspected it and then went outside and inspected the outside, then he tapped a few spots on the fort and took notes.

"Well congratulations team wind, I'm about ninety-five percent sure, one of you are the ones that destroyed my confessional room." Everyone looked at Belize shocked, "What no way we did that." Rocha said to Belize in a little angry manner, Belize just brushed off her complaint. "Well now what shall be the punishment for this one… Hmm I'm thinking I will cripple one of you and make sure you lose this challenge just so I can personally send one of you home." Belize then smirked as he was looking around the group.

Belize then pulled out the weapon the intern was using and took aim and fired a shot at Splinter hitting him in the chest knocking him out cold. Right after that happened Belize's walkie-talkie crackled and Zack was on the other end of it. "Umm B-Belize I-I really think you sh-should come and watch the video t-that was recorded…" Belize then pulled up the radio, "What's that Zack? I didn't catch what you said, was a little busy crippling this team that I'm almost positive destroyed the confessional room." A couple seconds later "Belize just get here now hurry." Belize was shocked that Zack was almost pleading him to get there, he knew something was not right.

Belize ran as fast as he could up to the hosts' cabin and went down the stairs to the control room where they watch the videos from the hidden cameras so that they can catch people cheating or plotting things. Belize saw Zack cowering in fear in the corner of the room. Belize then re-winded the tape and watched the tape, nothing happened it just shut off and didn't show anything about the collapsed room.

Belize went over to Zack, "Zack man… What's wrong? What has you so scared?" Zack was just shivering and didn't respond to Belize. "Okay come on we need to get you out of here and in the sun." Belize got Zack up and pushed him over to the stairs and got him up and out of the room, then pushed him out into the open of the island breeze, Zack calmed down a bit, but was still near hyper-ventilating.

"Now, what happened? I watched the tape, there was nothing there…" Belize then thought about something, he knew one of the applicants loved to solve mysteries, so Belize figured to take the note and Zack to him and see what he can do about it. Belize pulled Zack over to Team Life and sat Zack down, "Hey Cola, since you got a two day pass, mind solving a little mystery here?" Cola's face suddenly busted in a smile, "Yes I would love too." Belize slowly back away, "Okay well for now make sure Zack gets better, I still have to go on with the challenge… Get him to radio me whenever he gets better." Belize then walked over back to Team Winds fort and finish a talk with them.

Belize got back to the group and saw they were just standing there over Splinter who was still knocked out and on the ground. "What the hell Belize." Rocha said as she ran over to him and punched him. Belize just laughed a little. "What I told you I know one of you destroyed my confessional room and almost destroyed an expensive camera, I'm giving you what you deserve a heavy obstacle in the way that will make things challenging." Belize then started his walk over to Team Water's fort.

"What the hell is his problem?" Tuffy said, after finally getting back to normal with talking from the minor delirium he has been dealing with. "I don't know, but he better hope I don't kill him, soon." Tuffy smiled "I agree he needs to be taught a lesson, but we really need to get Splinter some help." Rocha and Tuffy both grabbed Splinter and lifted him up and started to walk him over to Team Life so they can keep an eye on him while they do the challenge.

Belize got over to Team Waters fort did an examination and walked around and then went inside, got out and tapped four spots of the fort, but it was still standing. "Well this isn't a good sign." Belize said while writing down in his notes. "Wait what isn't a good sign?" Silver said trying to get up to the notepad and see what Belize was writing.

Belize just kept silent and kept the notepad away from their eyes, he then pulled out the same weapon he shot Splinter with pointed it to Lifty and fired the weapon, but before it could hit Lifty Shifty jumped in front of the bean bag and got hit in the stomach, everyone around heard a crunching noise and then realized it was Shifty's ribs breaking.

"Belize what the hell was that for?" Splendid said while the whole group was running over to Shifty who started to cough out blood. Belize shrugged, "Well I didn't intend that to happen, but whatever… I'm almost disappointed in the group, you get the best cabin we are offering and someone here possibly destroyed my confessional, that's not good." "What the hell are you talking about; we were trying to get information from Lifty about what happened to him in there, once you and Zack drug him into the cabin." Belize shrugged, "whatever I'm really not in that much of a trusting mood since _someone _destroyed my confessional, and then after I was leaving Team Earth's area one of them threw a wooden plank at me and hit me in the arm almost hitting me in the head."

Belize then put the weapon back up and started to walk away, "So I crippled the two most likely teams that done it, now to narrow down who it was and personally deal with them myself." Belize then turned to walk away from the place to go to Team Life's but then he realized they skipped it… Belize sighed and then pulled out the bullhorn, "Okay we have concluded the pre-challenge, now for the main challenge… If your fort has been destroyed, You have lost the challenge already, but lucky you its just you are not involved in it, so go to your dwelling and sleep, do whatever I don't care." Belize then looked around. "Team Wind, Team Water… Meet me over by the Hosts' cabin for the challenge."

Belize then went over to Team Life's cabin and went to check on Zack. "So guys how is he doing?" Cola shrugged "I don't know, he keeps saying she's watching, and they are coming to get you Belize." Belize looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Flippy went over to Belize "We don't know okay, but whatever it is; it seems you pissed off someone terribly." Belize just laughed, "Whatever I'm not afraid of her, and I'm going to continue this, now let's get the show on the road."

Belize figured Zack will be fine staying there and then ran over to the hosts' cabin, He got there and the teams were already there. "Okay so this is how it works one team has six, members one team has seven members, so we modified it just a little." Belize pressed a button and an obstacle course started to lift up from the ground, from a hidden trapdoor they were shocked they didn't see or feel.

Belize just laughed and smiled, until he noticed that each team was missing one competitor. "Okay what the hell, both of the teams have one competitor missing, humph damn that means both you are forced to forfeit, and I hate that, but then again thinks to this being a double forfeit I get to pick a random competitor from either team to be eliminated and I get to have the fun of eliminating." Belize smiled, but then Shifty started to slowly walk up to the group with crutches.

"Well theres one, damn that means that unless Splinter shows up, Team Wind you are about to be down another player." Chuckles was ignoring everything playing on his handheld. Belize saw this and went over to him, grabbed the handheld and broke it. Chuckles looked up at Belize and then looked upset, but then pulled another one out of a bag and started to play it.

Belize was reaching for it again, but then stopped and sighed, "Whatever… Just whatever…" Belize then walks to his post and starts a timer, if Splinter isn't with the group, then they lose and will have to eliminate another member. "How the hell is this fair Belize?" Belize looks around, "You know what your right a bit…" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Belize. Even Chuckles wasn't playing his handheld and was staring at Belize.

Belize looked at them "What, I'm only saying that, because if I get rid of the one member that destroyed my confessional then I wont get to have fun watching them suffer in harder challenges." Belize then pulled out the bullhorn "Okay we have a little switch going on, Team Wind, is out of the challenge and is being replaced with Team Earth."

Team Wind laughed and smiled and then high-fived, Team Earth hearing they were being switched was shocked and upset they had to go through the challenge. Team Earth made it to the obstacle course and Team Wind left… "Okay so the rules are simple there's seven parts of the course and you are going to carry a little object through everything, its like a relay, one finished their part they give the 'baton' to their teammate and then rest. This is the same, but a lot more dangerous." Belize smiled a bit.

"Okay the first part is the easiest to do, all you have to do is jump over the rotating log that has a nerve toxin on them, so if it hits, you will be paralyzed in a short amount, of time, so I suggest not to get hit… The second is a little more challenging, but not too much. Just climb the spike wall and do not get stabbed by them, I have coated them with a special poison, it's a slow killer so yeah it wont be good if you get stabbed."

Belize then showed one of the interns stabbing themselves with it on accident and then the result after a day. "Yeah he's better now, but he's just lucky there's a spot of the island that works just like home, but any way… the third part again more challenging and deadly, you are sitting at the top of the wall, once your teammate give you the 'baton' you will jump down onto the target, if you miss the target you fall into a deep hole and will take a while to get out."

Belize laughed at the imagination of his showing one of them getting stuck in the hole. "Okay anyway you get one shot you miss and land in the hole it's a waste of time and heavy potential of broken bones, so yeah have fun with that… The fourth part, well depending if your third member landed on the target or not, for the target is your safety switch, it gets hit, then it takes it from heavy challenge that will take a lot of effort to, using little effort, but still using a bit."

"Wait, so what will happen if they don't?" Louise said. Belize smiled and then pointed them to the fourth part of the obstacle course. There was electrical buzzing and the whole path was blocked with electric shooting across it. "Well they land the electric isn't as intense, and well there would be more room, to get across the platform to give the 'baton' to their fifth member."

"The fifth member will have to walk across this plank, get to the other side and give the 'baton' to their sixth member." Belize paused  
for a minute just to see if anyone had any questions. Louise raised his hand. "I think I know your question… 'What's so dangerous about going across a plank that's over water?' Well to answer that the water is full of eels and leeches. So yeah fun, I think. Once you get to the sixth member it gets easier again, somewhat, the sixth member just has to climb up the tube ring the bell and then slide down the other side and I suggest time it correctly because there is a swinging pendulum at the exit of the slide, which is also greased, so there's no slowing down when you hear the pendulum about to swing by."

Belize laughed a little, "But don't worry about it, its dull and its slightly padded so it will just interfere with your time of finishing the obstacle course the seventh member get it and climbs up the rope to the top and rings the bell just like in gym class." Belize laughed a little.

"So how is that dangerous?" Belize smirked I purposely didn't make the last one dangerous for the hell of it, just watching everyone else suffer something and under pressure just makes them think, the longer they stay in, what more will they have to go through." Belize then looked at his watch "Damn that was a long explanation, whatever lets see who is going to what position?"

The teams got in a group with their own teams and selected who goes where. "Okay Team Earth Who is going where?" Wolfie got up and said what the group agreed on "I will be going through as first next Eggy, then Meggy, then Redgy, then Scott, then Louis, and last is Nano." Belize put that in his notes, "Okay Team Water, what is your choice?"

Lifty got up and sighed, "We have made a few changes, but I think we are sticking with this way, Shifty first, then Splendid, then Xzavior, then me, then Roxie, then Mime, and finally Silver." Belize wrote them down like that and smiled, "Well then everyone get to your platforms and let's begin." Everyone got to their stations and Belize pulled a starter pistol like actual relay races and fires it signaling them to go.

Wolfie was going fine and kept jumping over every log that went at him, once he finished it he sighed relieved he's done with the challenge and he didn't have much to worry about, Shifty was having some trouble, but with the crutches he just used them like legs and stepped over all the logs and both finished nearly the same time, and they gave the baton to their teammates.

Eggy started to climb up the poison spikes slowly to see how he can climb it without stabbing himself once he got used to it he got progressively faster at it, Splendid watching him copied him and nearly caught up, but dropped the baton. Eggy reached the top and handed it to Meggy, Meggy looked down at the target and started to have a flashback memory of when her mother pushed her, and her brothers out of the nest, she stopped and froze giving Splendid enough time to catch up and hand the baton to Xzavior.

Meggy then gathered enough courage and jumped Xzavior looked down and moved a little over and jumped down both fell pretty fast each one landed right on the target giving their fourth member the slightly increased path to give the baton to their fifth member.

Meggy handed the baton to her other brother, Redgy who without thinking just grabbed it and jumped across the platform right past the electric field with no problem at all and handed the baton to Scott. Once Xzavior handed off the baton to Lifty, Lifty broke into a sprint and tried to just jump through the electric field not caring to much if he gets hurt, he just knows he must catch up to with Redgy. Lifty made it through only singeing his tail slightly and gave the baton to Roxie.

Scott and Roxie were neck and neck going slowly across the plank trying not to lose their balances and falling into the water, Roxie didn't care too much, but she knew singed fur would not look good on her, nor leeches sucking out her blood. She started to think about the singed fur and then she just ran across the plank leaving Scott behind once she crossed she gave the baton to mime and then ran away from the obstacle course just to make sure no one pushes her into the water.

Scott seeing that laughed and almost lost his balance, but he knew they were ahead and he didn't want to lose so he picked up his pace and made it across and handed the baton to Louise. Mime was almost half way up the tube, Louise started to catch up, Mime rang the bell first and then quickly got on the slide, Louise heard the bell and moved faster he made it to the top rang the bell and started to slide down as slow as he could. Mime was half way down having fun and silently laughing.

Mime completely forgot about the swinging pendulum and once he left the slide out into the open it swung and hit him into the wall of the hosts' cabin and caused a little crack in the wall. Belize looked at the scene "What the… Damn it my wall is ruined." Louise made it out of the slide and timed it correctly getting past the pendulum, he then slid to the last post handing the baton to Nano, who started to climb the rope.

Mime got up and ran over to Silver and then she started going up the rope, Nano was near the top and let a bit cocky and looked down at Silver and started to laugh a little then she figured she would make Silver freak out. "Hey Silver, Belize is behind you." Silver looked behind and then down and saw she was pretty high up and she didn't like heights too much she felt dizzy and let go of the rope, frantically trying to grab it again once she did she clung to the rope and didn't move. Nano happily got to the top and rang the bell.

Belize pulled out the Bullhorn "We have our winners folks, Team Earth, So Team Water you will stay here at the host cabin, everyone else go to your dwelling, until further notice the confessional will be in the hosts' cabin, and speaking of which I need Crème, Belle, Chelsie, Disco Bear, Petunia, and Shifty… Everyone else, but Team Water and those mentioned Have a great nights sleep." Belize got off his post and got down to the obstacle course.

"Okay Silver I'm going to catch you just let go." Belize said, normally Silver doesn't trust so easily, but she had little to no choice, so she let go and fell on Belize, but he stood his ground and caught her. "Th-Thank you." Belize smiled, "Don't worry about it, get with your team vote the two who are going to fight to the death and then get a good nights rest." Silver nodded and went over to the group.

Belize smiled and then saw the people he called out to do confessionals saw he was being kind. "Okay umm no one, saw that understand?" Belize then pulled out the powerful weapon and aimed it at them, everyone nodded. "Good." Belize put the weapon back up. "I need to check on Zack, I will be right back." Belize then ran to Team Life's Cabin to check on Zack.

Belize made it to the cabin and knocked on the door, Cola answered it, "Oh hey Belize, he's a lot better now, but he doesn't remember saying anything about 'she's watching' or 'They are coming to get you'" Belize shrugged, and then felt something in his bag he remembered the note that hit him in the head. He pulled it out and gave it to Cola.

"Oh yeah I was hit in the head with this, I don't understand it do you mind trying to figure out?" Cola nodded "Sure no problem." Belize smiled and then went over to Zack, "So buddy you ready to rest and help me set up a new confessional?" Zack nodded "Sure, but I really don't like what's been going on man, I feel like something watching me almost all the time, I don't know what it is, but it doesn't feel right." Belize laughed a little, "Don't worry Zack stick by me and nothing will happen."

Cola then froze and dropped the note. Zack and Belize was looking at him, he just went over to Belize grabbed one of the papers from his notepad and started to write down a message in it. _Eht liw fol ngi aro ecn ofo ien hts ede rts tcu noi afo ll. Uoy vah ebe nee raw den! _Was what was written Belize said "Yeah so, what does it mean?" Cola then spoke "Its in a code that's hard to decipher for most, but once you get the hang of it, its simple… the message says 'The will of ignorance of one is the destruction of all. You have been warned!'…" Belize freezes, and started to think to himself _What the hell is going on here?_Belize then snaps to reality again.

"Umm okay thanks Cola, I have to go back to the hosts' cabin to get people to make their confessional." Belize then ran out of the cabin and up to the hosts' cabin and saw everyone was still there. "Okay so team Water have you decided which two are going to fight to the death?" Lifty was up, as much as I hate to say it… Yes the two we have chosen is… m-my brother, and Silver." Belize smiled, okay but since Shifty has to make a confessional, he's going to do that just in case he dies." Shifty let a sigh of relief, but he knew it was only temporary.

Belize motioned for everyone that was making a confessional to get into the office, he then set up a camera in Zack's area of the room, Belize then got everyone outside again, "Okay so I figured I will keep something hidden so, yeah the main part of the cabin is going to be the confessional. First up Belle…" Belle got into the door and shut it sat in front of the camera and started her confessional. While Belize sat outside with the rest of the ones making a confessional.

"Well this is just strange, but at least there's a lighter feel here in this place." She looks around, "I think Belize is being a jerk, for what reason I don't know, but I also thinks he somehow is getting a liking for me… I don't want to know why, but I'm sure if Lammy figured out, she would not let him hear the last of it." She looks around "I actually like this place I wonder how long the confessionals will be held here." She got up and opened the door letting in the breeze from the dusk air outside.

Crème decided she would go next, "I can't believe I didn't get much of a talking part this time, I mean really, Belize you are a jerk, and I can't believe that you didn't read a single note." She then looks over her shoulder and saw the same exact note that she found before the pre-challenge. "So I guess he did read it." She put the note back down and then got up and walked out.

Disco Bear was next, he walked in and got in front of the camera, he just sat there and smiled at the camera "I told you ladies I am doing this for you, and the Disco king is getting some action tonight… Oh Yeah…" He then gets up and starts dancing his way out of the room.

Chelsie and Petunia was playing rock, paper, Scissors to see who goes next, Petunia got rock and Chelsie got scissors, Petunia got up to go in, but Shifty was already in the door and had it shut. "What the heck Shifty… How dare he do that to a lady?" Chelsie laughed a little, "I guess he never heard of ladies first."

Shifty put the crutches down and smiled "I cant believe my trick worked… Lifty was right about the weapon it was powerful, but lucky me I preplanned to get shot, I even had a few objects I could break to make it sound like I was injured… I just cant believe they still voted for me to fight a Girl, I cant do anything about that now… If I kill her then I hurt an innocent female, which is against the code of thieves, but if I die, I die and get eliminated. Why did they vote me?" Shifty then grabbed the crutches and started to head to the door again. Opened it and walked out muttering.

Petunia went in next since she won the rock, paper, scissors game to go before Chelsie. Petunia gets in front of the camera, well this place is very nice, I'm actually jealous, a bit… Belize and Zack sleep in here and we get near the same, but not as nicely decorated. All well its fun, but I cant get a feeling something bad is going to happen soon." Petunia sighed and then felt something land on the back of her neck she scratched it and then the sensation came back again, and then she got up and saw a mirror and saw that dust balls was landing in her fur, and all were attracted around her neck.

She started to scream since she hated things to be dirty, and she was not used to dust balls landing on her and interfering with her this bad before, Chelsie came running in the door and over to Petunia. "What is it? What's going on?" Chelsie saw Petunia rocking in a fetal position, "The dust… it's got a mind of its own…" She then got up and ran out of the room. Chelsie sat there and looked confused. She then saw she was in the confessional camera so she started her confessional.

"So, umm yeah, she doesn't like dust that much, she's a bit OCD and yeah, nothing to worry about." Chelsie then hears whispers around the room, she starts looking all around, "W-who's there?" the whispers got louder, Chelsie started to cover her ears, which helped, until the whispers got louder again, and again. She couldn't take it any more she runs out of the hosts' cabin screaming "Shut up, just shut up, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, just leave me alone." Chelsie then ran off into the forest and then she turned back around and ran down the trail to her team's cabin.

Belize sighed, he knew he would have to deal with that later, but at the moment he was going to watch Shifty fight Silver. Belize grabbed the armory of weapons and walked to the two challengers and opened it up, telling them they can pick what they want. Silver picks the bow and a few arrows, while shifty just picked a sword.

"Wait how am I supposed to fight in this condition?" Belize shrugged "I guess you can't… All well people are paying to watch this blood match so on your mark, get set, Kill." Silver got the bow loaded and took aim at Shifty; she didn't want to shoot at someone injured so she gave him a warning shot, hitting right at his feet only missing it by an inch.

Shifty scared for a second jumped and dropped the crutches, and was still standing up like nothing was wrong with him. Belize looked a little shocked, but then a little mad, but Silver was infuriated, that he lied to her and the team, for what? No reason at all… Silver took another arrow and took aim again this time intending to hit the target, she fires another arrow, but Shifty saw it coming and used the sword to hit the arrow away.

That angered silver more she pulled out dirt from the ground where some clay was that she knew was there and used it to paint her face like a warrior, she then grabbed the arrows she had left and got them lined up for a couple of fast shots, she knew she was going to have to take. She lines up the shot and fires, quickly reloaded and fired another, and then another, and then another. Shifty dodged the first, the second hit his arm and he dropped the sword, and the last one hit his other arm.

Silver then felt for the last arrow she had, she wrapped a leaf on it and set the leaf on fire and then took aim and fired the burning arrow at Shifty, the arrow flew through the air and finally managed to hit its target, right through the neck, Shifty started to make a gurgling sound as the blood was starting to flood in his neck going down his wind pipe and flooding his lungs with blood. The leaf on the other side of Shifty's body started to burn the fur and caught Shifty on fire in front of the group.

Everyone sat in Aww and in Fright as Shifty's body was burning up in front of them, Belize looked at him and then at Silver, "W-we have a winner… Silver." Team water was just looking at Shifty and then at Silver who looked like she was ready too kill anyone else that gets in her way, but once she got next to the group she wiped the clay off her face and gently put the bow back into the armory Belize had.

"Okay that's really not a good sign, umm I suggest none of you piss Silver off, especially if you are going to fight her to the death, in an elimination challenge." Everyone nodded in agreement and then they all went back to their cabin and went to sleep for the night, Belize and Zack went to their rooms in the Hosts' cabin and slept for the night, knowing that the next day will just bring more strangeness then before.

**A/N And that's it for the third challenge, again another long chapter, phew… any ways yes the times Tuffy is speaking are supposed to signify like slight slur and skips of letters when people reach a certain level of dizziness, so that's what I was trying to aim for with that, and for the notes like the one Cola broke its written in a cryptic way I'm interested in seeing how many people know, if you don't, don't worry I will mention how its coded in a later chapter.**

**Belize****: Damn man you have lost your mind…**

**No I have not I just love studying the various ways of encrypting messages… Not my fault I want to encrypt messages to make people wonder what's going on…**

**Belize: I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about Silver, you made her look so sweet and innocent, then that happened.**

**Oh yeah whatever, I'm sure their creator would like her a little more justified, getting angry like that over someone lying and things like that…**

**Any way yeah, that's the third challenge and Lammy and Shifty are out, what's going to happen next? Just wait…. Have fun everyone… **

***Checks word count and sees 9494 words… Wow….**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N and the fourth challenge enjoy.**

Belize got up from the mattress he looks around and saw he was in the middle of the forest, he turned and looked at the bed he knew he just got up off of and there was nothing there. _What the hell is going on here? _Belize looked around "Hello…" Belize waited for a response, but only had his 'Hello' echo over three times and then complete silence.

Belize walks around trying to recognize the area he was at, but he couldn't concentrate, he hears the sound of laughter and quickly turns around there were little children he recognized, the first one was Chelsie when she was young, Belize then remembered the first time he met her, and the other one looked familiar, but he didn't completely recognize them.

"Chelsie…? What's this?" he looks at the children, but they slowly disappeared in a mist, Belize ran over to the location they were at, and saw no trace or sign anything was even there. He slowly backs away from the spot, and then hears laughter again, he turns again and this time they were standing where he was earlier.

Belize ran over to them again, but this time they didn't disappear they were sitting there smiling at Belize, he got right next to them, then the one that looks like Chelsie reached out a hand and Belize held it, "You will never leave us… Will you Belize?" Belize looked around; he didn't know what that meant. He looks around and tries to think of an answer.

Belize feels the scene start to change as he was about to answer, then he looks back at the children and saw nothing but corpses that were looking like they were torn apart by the animals in nature, Belize dropped the hand of the one skeleton he was holding, then the children's laughter comes up again, but it slowly dies away, Belize looks all around.

_"The Devil pulls the strings which make us dance;" _It started off in light child talk "_We find delight in the most loathsome things;"_ The voice gets darker but still childish_ "Some furtherance of hell each new day bring," _The voice starts to get into a sinister sound_ "And yet we feel no horror in that rank advance." _The voice sounds very dark that Belize couldn't believe it, He started to run down the trees hearing the voice mock him, _"Yes, run little pawn the darkness will find you." _Belize didn't look back he just kept running.

Suddenly Belize sits up in his bed with Zack staring at him. "W-what?" Zack didn't say anything. Belize snapped his paws quickly and Zack finally came too. "Oh hey Belize, I was worried about you…" Belize sighed a little relieved. "I was too Zack, well we need to set up the fourth challenge…" Zack helped Belize up, "So what happened?" Belize looked down, Ill tell you another time. Right now I need to get focused with the challenge.

Belize quickly got up and walked over to the door opened it walked out and slightly slammed the door shut. Zack just sat there staring at the door. '_Each day he gets stranger and stranger.'_ Zack got up and decided to follow Belize to make sure he was fine.

Belize used the bullhorn "Okay everyone, I'm still slightly pissed, but I'm at least feeling a little generous today, so you idiots better start trying to stay on my good side today." Zack was watching Belize and couldn't hold a little secret from him much any more. He slowly walked over to Belize "I almost forgot, Rylie has set up a pool on you saying that you were going to be an ass to them today…" Belize looked around, "Let me guess you bet I was going to be one?"

Zack nodded "Amazing." Belize picked the bullhorn up again, "Also just to let you guys know… I know of the pooled bet and for those of you that bet against me being nice… I will make you regret that later, but for now enjoy the day and my little gift, once you all get to the Hosts' cabin in ten minutes." Belize put the bullhorn down again "Anything else I need to be aware of?" Zack nodded "Well he also set up a pool on a possible fight between Scott and Wolfie." Belize slightly laughed.

"Well that's good, I think he should make a double pool, one for the possible fight, and one for the fight if it happens, if it doesn't happen then we will make it happen." Zack slightly laughed. "That is why I enjoy working with you Belize, even though I'm sure you still hate cats." Belize shrugged, "Oh it's actually because of you I'm not as hard on them, but if Tuffy keeps his act up it may de-progress what you have started." Zack smiled, "Well thanks Belize, but I think you are being too nice today." Belize just smiled a bit, this made Zack a little skeptical if he's really going to be nice.

Belize looked at the watch and saw it has been ten minutes and only half the competitors were there. Belize felt the blood boil a bit, but tried to stay calm. He grabbed Zack and told him to be the angry side for the day. Zack nodded "Okay what the hell is going on here?" Crème was smiling looking at Belize still being nice. She then figured they are going to figure it out later, "Well, you see everyone that's here now has bet that you could be nice for the day, while the others are going to try to make sure they win."

Belize looked at her and smiled, but then gave her a slight glare afterwards, she just sat there and smiled feeling something is about to happen and she didn't want to miss it. Belize was about to say something, but just kept quiet. Crème's look turned to confusion for a second, but then she just shrugged it off.

"Okay, this is just getting a bit, hmm interesting, but whatever Belize would you like for me to get everyone here, so you can get the fourth challenge started." Belize nodded Zack runs off to get the other competitors, once he leaves Belize makes a little announcement. "Oh but before they do get here, I'm going to give you guys a little hint only if you can keep secrets." Belize looked at the competitors and wrote down in his note pad, a little journal entry.

_Well today was the strangest day, I had a nightmare, no idea what it was about, Zack is actually a little more conniving then I thought, which is interesting that you don't see every single day, but that's putting me a little worried about him, when I first met him, he seemed kind and innocent. Well maybe it's the island I don't know, but I'm getting off track, any way this is a little note for later… Crème, Louise, Rocha, Xzavior, Belle, Cola, Chelsie, Rylie, Petunia, Lifty, Splinter, Roxie, Eggy, Meggy, Redgy, and Cuddles were the only ones that shown up for the challenge, everyone else, just wasting time, and will be getting revenge on after I enter my bet with Rylie._

Everyone looked interestingly at Belize wanting to know what secret he would tell them, Belize smiled, "Well its not too much of a secret, but I am feeling a bit nice today, so This challenge is only going to be for a prize no elimination, unless of course someone dies in the process, but don't worry, I'm kind today so there may not be as deadly of traps." Everyone sighed, but then a little anxious, because Belize did say 'may not be as deadly.'

"Well we just have to wait for Zack to get back with everyone else. I think many of you would love this little one, it's also a little test for me." Everyone looked at him confused, Belize smiled, "Well it's going to be an easy challenge, and it is just a little endurance test." Everyone tolled their eyes. Belize smiled, "What there's three parts of the challenge, I will test Physical endurance, consisting of two ways, strength and stamina. The last part being mental, which all three parts you the competitors, well mostly the others. Are going to try and make me angry, so it's going to be an all out war." Everyone cheered.

"Okay so we have an easy challenge day today what is the prize?" Rylie said looking around trying to figure out why no one else has asked. "Well the prize this time is a five star pampering card, pretty much most likely going to be used after the physical endurance, which lucky for you I decided to make the last test." Every clapped and then waited for Zack to get the other competitors that bet against Belize.

Belize and the competitors there sat waiting for about twenty minutes. "Well it seems I have misjudged, Zack with this, since he did make a bet saying I wouldn't be nice today… Damn this is going to be a great fun day…" Belize then heard whispering behind him '_Yes little pawn it's going to be a great day, the day we make you suffer..._' Belize looked all around him everyone was just sitting and looking at him Belize then shook the thought out of his head. "Well then we need to get the competitors here, I think using you guys to mess with them won't let them win."

Belize got everyone up and they all started to go explore the island for everyone else, they all get exhausted and they sit down to take a break, they looked around much of the island and did not see a single competitor, they look around a bit and then at the sky, sat back and enjoyed the wind blowing through their fur. Belize got up again, "Well this is not good, they are better then I thought, and they are determined to win." Belize then felt something pull at his back fur and almost pulled him down into the bushes. Belize turned around and saw nothing there, he went down to the bushes and there wasn't anything there, Belize just told himself '_There's nothing here, this is just the stubborn cocky competitors that want to win' _Belize looks at the competitors, and then gets an idea.

"Okay everyone, this is starting to get annoying, I am really up to here…" holds his hand about to the top of his head "And you all are really making me lose it." He then looks around to see if any one was spying on him to make sure he was upset, but Belize didn't see any movement. Belize sat and looked confused and saw a few of the concerned Competitors that they were about to lose the bet. "Well my plan didn't work well that's weird I wonder where they are at…"

Zack was in the cabin looking around and didn't find anyone there, he then ran as fast as he could down around most of the island, and then he had the thought they are hiding behind the waterfall. Zack goes up to the waterfall and slowly slips his way in and was a bit happy he was correct… Wolfie, Flaky, Disco Bear, Flippy, Mime, Scott, Tuffy, Nano, Silver, Patch, Chuckles, Ryan, Gin, Kayser, Miltera, Nutty, and Splendid, they were all sitting by a fire. Flippy, Tuffy, Scott, Ryan and Splendid were in a brawl, to see who was tougher at brute strength. Silver, Gin, Miltera, and Nano were over by Disco Bear having a conversation with him.

Kayser, Nutty, Wolfie, and Patch was watching Mime do a performance, and pretty much only clapped when he screwed up something or almost injured himself. "So there you all are." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Zack. "Oh great the little douche bag sent his patrol officer to get us." Splendid said while walking over to Zack.

Zack started to hiss at the squirrel grabbed him by the tail and started to spin around in circles picking up speed and then let go of Splendid throwing him into the wall. "Don't try to threaten me you pre-mature thugs, Ever since I joined with Belize, I have slightly changed, and now I'm mostly not in mood for idle threats, also how do you think I'm helping him? I bet he wouldn't be nice today." Every laughed. "So you think just because you did that we are going to let you leave?" Scott said moving in on Zack, but a lot more cautiously.

"Humph, do you have any idea what's at stake if you guys lose this bet…?" everyone looked around to see if anyone had any idea about Zack, but when they noticed no one did, they all shrugged. "Let's just say this Belize would be working my ass off for the next fifteen years just to cover twenty percent of what I would owe." They all started laughing. Zack just stared at them with a serious face. "Oh yeah laugh now, fine Ill take up what I owe then just to make sure he makes all of you suffer, but before I do go…" He got a sinister smirk on his face "All of you just passed up a chance of bribery to get deep within this competition and not have that many problems to take the money and the flying car." Zack then starts to walk out the cave entrance and outside of the waterfall, but Scott, Ryan, and Tuffy grabbed him and pulled him back in.

"You sure you can do that?" Tuffy said to Zack, Zack smiled '_Hook, line, and sinker_.' "Of course I can, I mean I make most the challenges with Belize, so I can give you tips on what to do to escape getting into the situations." Tuffy started to ponder over if they should trust Zack or not, but Zack started to walk away again. "Hey wait where are you going?" Zack looked around, "Tell Belize a few stories to make him pissed off, and that will make everyone here win the bet." Zack then went out and everyone else just looked at each other and then went back to doing what they were doing.

Zack caught up with Belize, "So where is everyone else? We need to get this challenge started, before the day is over." Belize looked down at his watch and saw it was already three in the afternoon. "Well I don't know I couldn't find any of them." Zack said he then started to look around, but Belize saw through his act a bit. "Well then I guess you didn't want the waiver I was going to offer you if you found the competitors." Belize shrugged and started to walk into the open and pulled out the bullhorn.

"Okay everyone, this is the final call if we don't get every competitor here for the fourth challenge I will pick my self and eliminate one competitor right at the stroke of midnight, so you better all show up." Belize put the bullhorn up and sat there, staring at the competitors that were around, "What, I am determined to win my own bet, and I am really going lash out at someone the second the clock strikes midnight…"

Belize and the competitors sat and waited, and was shocked to see almost everyone there, "Okay now that you are all here, let's get this challenge started, as I told the other group that was here on time…" He then glared at Tuffy who just shrugged it off and smiled at Belize purposefully annoying him. "This is a free day, so there's no one going to die by elimination, how ever there's still the dieing of natural causes and from traps. The mental endurance will be going on soon I suggest you all get prepared…" Belize then looks around, "Since there's a lot we will make this little challenge a lose endurance part, you can't compete for the prize. So let's get started now."

Belize looked around and figured to start the mental torture of the competitors, "Okay we will start the fun with mental endurance, don't worry it starts off easy then it gets harder, everyone ready." Belize smiled through the whole thing, but in a creepy smile like someone over exaggerating kindness to hide something sinister. Everyone just gave him a blank stare. "Good, okay this is going to be a couple scenario questions I made last night…" Belize walked around handing a piece of paper to everyone. Now they are not all the same, but not all of them are different either, so answer what you can."

Cola took a look at his and started to mentally go through the first few questions to see what he can answer off the top of his head, _You are in the woods and its almost night time, you have a single match and you want to make light, there are many items that you can use to be a light source, what are you going to light first? _Cole read the question in his mind, "Well that's an obvious question there. The first thing out of all that that anyone would light is…" he then saw Tuffy, Chelsie, and Rylie looking at him while everyone else was focused on their questions. "You know what I can see you all have same type of question I do so I'm not going to answer for you."

Suddenly there was a siren sound Belize got in front of the group, "Okay each of you got a slight trick question unless you failed to read it… In case you are wondering, all of them have the answer in the question and useless information that leads away. Zack collect the papers." Zack ran down to each competitor took all the questions from them and Belize looked at all that was given to Zack. Belize counted through it a couple times, "Okay I only count 32 who has not given in their question?" Belize looked around and saw Tuffy sitting staring at the paper in his hand and intentionally ignoring Belize. Belize was getting a little fed up with this, but he tried hard to remain calm, this challenge is just a way they are going to use to get him back, Belize calmed down. "Okay from what I see here the ones that move on are… Cola, Roxie, Rocha, Ryan, Rylie, Flippy, Cuddles, Nano, Silver, Meggy, Wolfie, Scott, Splendid, Kayser, Miltera, Patch, Belle, and Splinter Everyone else, go and sit at the hosts' office, and enjoy the little game room, but mess anything up… I will make sure this day goes so great for you and then after the clock strikes for the next day… Let's just say I may kill a few of you with kindness."

Everyone, but Eggy, and Redgy and the ones who moved on went to the hosts' office. "We are not leaving our sister by herself, its too dangerous for us to leave each other." Belize sighed, "Okay fine, you can stay with her, but you are not to help her in any way unless she's in a terrible condition, meaning near dying, then you can intervene, otherwise sorry, you will have to stay out of helping." The two robin brothers smiled and then ran over to their sister. "Just be happy it's a kind day, normally I wouldn't allow bending of rules to help someone." Belize then turned his attention to everyone else.

Okay, next is going to be slight stamina endurance, follow me to the next challenge location." Belize went through the forest with everyone following, the got into an open clearing, saw an obstacle course sitting in front of them, Belize smiled, "Okay this stamina endurance is a bit easy, but will get tiring unless you exercise often." Belize then looked at it, "Ill run through it to show you what to do, and I will also determine how many times most of you may be able to go through, I'm not that much with stamina, so if I can do a few times, then you all should have no problem." Belize got up to the starting line.

"Start here, when I say go." Belize ran and jumped over the hurdle, then rolled under a barbed wire fence, and stopped at a wall where he had to set for a slight high jump to get a hold of the rope, once he got the rope he climbed over the top of the wall and then jumped down the other side, he then got down on his stomach and crawled through barbed wire sprawled out around the ground, once he got through that Belize stood up and ran back to the front, he went through it three times until he finally gave up on it.

"Okay… I went… three times… meaning if you…. fail to do three… you are out." Belize put his hands on the top of his head and started to do a couple of breathing exercises to get back to breathing normal after using up so much stamina. After a minute Belize smiled, "Okay now that's dealt with, first up is Cola."

Cola got up to the starting line, "On your make… Get set….. Go." Belize yelled, but his voice cracked in the middle of 'Go' Cola laughed and almost tripped himself on the hurdle, but got back in focus on the goal, he went through many of the obstacles no problem, through the first time, how ever the second time he went through it he started to get a little exhausted, but he still managed to do it, but the third time he tried jumping to get the rope to climb the wall, but could gather enough energy to jump high enough to get it so he didn't manage to get to the final challenge.

"Cola is out, next is… Flippy…" Flippy moved up to the starting line, "You will be going last." Belize laughed a little, "What? Why am I going last?" Belize looked around, a little, "Well I know you have no problem doing obstacle courses so I'm going to let someone set a higher circuit for you to beat." Belize looked around, "Who here thinks they can go through this more then nine times?" Scott, Wolfie, and Splendid all smocked like the course was nothing. "Okay then any of you get under ten, I will have Zack taze you, with a cattle prod." Zack looked up at Belize then sighed, "You know I hate that you are really corrupting my kind personality you know that right Belize?" Belize laughed, "Whatever as long as I'm not the only psychotic one I don't care to much." Zack sighed again and pulled out the electrified cattle prod.

"Okay that little show off exhibition is later, but for now lets see if the rest of you most _amazing_ competitors can do the three, if you want to do more go for it… Rocha, you are next." Rocha gets up to the starting line, and gets down like a sprinter about to get ready for a race, Belize started his saying of telling them when to go each time Rocha switched her position giving herself momentum. Once Belize yelled 'Go' she ran jumped over the hurdle no problem she ducked and rolled under some barbed wire, and used her momentum from jumping to get up, to jumping higher and grab a hold of the rope, once she got over the wall she jumped down and the moment she landed she went straight down on her stomach and crawled through the barbed wire, once she finished she went back to the beginning.

"Well I'll be, she's more athletic then I thought she was, maybe she will be a problem later." Belize said silently to himself, but then he looks around and smiled, then said loudly for the competitors to hear. "Well seems she is a lot better off then I thought she would have been." Belize then turned his attention back to the obstacle course and saw that Rocha was already half way finished with the third trip through, she looked like she wasn't going to slow down one bit, but then after she finished the third try she just ran over to Belize. "Next time make it harder, that was nothing." Belize and all the competitors looked at her like she was insane, she just went through heavy exhausting course going through it fast using a lot of energy and she wasn't showing any signs that she put any effort into it.

Belize snapped back to reality for a second, "Well then, since you want a harder challenge, you will be going through it a few more times after each competitor and then you are going to join the marathon that Scott, Wolfie, Splendid, and Flippy are in… I think that will make you have some effort in." Rocha smiled, "Thanks I need the warm-up for my victory run all the way back home. It's only nine hundred forty-seven miles from where the boat picked us up." Belize sighed, "Okay fine, but everyone here remember its her choice, and that means you don't do all the ten laps at the least Zack will taze you for each competitor that fails to make it to the strength physical challenge."

Rocha smiled "Don't worry it will be fun." Belize looked down "Kayser just get up and go your next, go whenever you are ready." Kayser went up to the line and sat there waiting for Belize to announce when to go. "I already told you, I'm no longer doing the ready, set, go… thing I am tired and need to get a few things situated… I will let Zack be in charge of this." Belize gets up and walks over to Zack "Keep them going I'm going to go and set up a better spot for the confessionals." Zack nodded and Belize went on his way.

Belize was walking through the woods it was still near the middle of the day Belize looked down and just realized he forgot to tell Zack something, he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Hey Zack there's just one thing I forgot to mention." Belize waited in silence for a response, then the walkie-talkie crackled "What is it Belize?" "If they finish before I get back just take them back to the hosts' building and tell them to wait for me there, all the ones that have not been eliminated." Belize looked around, then the walkie-talkie crackled again, "Okay no problem, enjoy finding another spot for the confessional, also I cant believe you are missing all this action of face plants and Cuddles getting a concussion from falling from the wall, man its amazing." Belize laughed a little, "Yeah well make sure they get to the hosts' office I should be there later." Belize then hearing whispers looked around and saw nothing there.

_The signs, the signs, they call to thee, like the pollen calls to the bee, In nights dark shadow, the light will fall, The darkness is coming it will consume all._

Belize was starting to feel his heart racing out of control, he couldn't understand why, suddenly he falls to his knees and was kneeling on the ground, Belize felt something pulling him, and with a heavy amount of strength Belize tried to resist, but couldn't get up. After a few seconds he felt more pressure on him then before and he was trying as hard as he could to resist getting his head slammed into the ground.

_Why make so much resistance just submitting to the darkness will be so much easier. The world as you know it is changing, for the better or for the worse, you will not know for certain but death is certain, it is the curtain that everyone knows covers up the mistakes of whatever you call yourselves._

Belize kept trying to get up and then respond to the voice he kept hearing, but he figured out he couldn't speak, suddenly Belize lost his balance and fell to the ground then he saw nothing, but blackness.

Zack finished watching all the competitors after so many mocking and after the show off exhibition challenge, was shocked none of them ended the course until each of them went about thirty-three times until finally giving up Zack was slightly disappointed, but very happy he didn't have to use the electrified cattle prod on anyone. He took all the competitors to the hosts' building, and sent the ones who didn't complete the challenge down to the arcade with everyone else that didn't make it as far as they did. Zack lined up all the last of the competitors; Silver, Splinter, Belle, Rylie, Flippy, Scott, Wolfie, Splendid and Rocha.

"Okay you all just sit here and wait for Belize he should be here any minute." Zack just looked at them smiled and then started to look out at the forest. Zack and the competitors just sat around the building just waiting, waiting, and waiting for Belize. "Okay something is not right here." He pulled out his walkie-talkie and tried to contact Belize, but heard nothing but static. Zack tried again and got nothing but static again. Zack burst into full speed going into the forest trying to find Belize.

"Well that is strange." Silver said as she was looking around, "What is?" Splendid said as he was trying to scope out how hard it would be for him to do the next small part of this challenge. "Belize has been acting strange for far too long. I don't know how he has not snapped yet." Rylie said looking only slight concerned. "But he is tougher then he looks, I am sure he is fine." Flippy, Scott, and Rocha were just busy looking out slightly for themselves and just started to get prepared for the physical endurance mini- challenge.

Belle, Wolfie, Silver, Rylie, and Splinter were trying to figure out what is wrong with Belize and try to solve why is he acting so different. They tried to narrow down who has done what to whom and when, or why, but most of them they couldn't narrow it down too much, but they kept going over everything to figure it out.

Zack kept running looking all around, just as soon as he finally gave up on searching he tripped over Belize who was unconscious on the ground, Zack lifted him up the best he could and started to drag him back to the hosts' office, he started to walking him through everything to realize that Belize was awake and looking at him.

"What the hell Zack." Belize kicked Zack and got up off the ground, "What were you doing dragging me?" Zack just stared in disbelief at Belize then looked a bit angry, he then just started to walk back down to the hosts' office without saying a single word to Belize.

Belize and Zack made it all the way back to near the hosts' office. "Zack what's the matter with you? you have not said a single word to me on the way back here, and you just keep giving me a 'I hate you go burn in hell' look what the hell did I do?" Zack stopped in front of Belize punched him in the gut then grabbed him by a tuft of fur around his neck. "You make me sit with these morons, that were lucky to get past a couple of the rounds, and then you tell me finish up the round so you can make your way to the office, and what happens when I get there?" Zack looked at Belize then around.

"I get there and with the competitors and then tell them you are on your way and should be there soon, you never shown up. Everyone was getting a little worried, and then I called you on the walkie-talkie and you never responded." Belize felt around his waist and realized that he didn't have his walkie-talkie on him. Belize then face palmed and then looked at Zack. "You know what forget it, its just a piece of crap, lets just get on with this competition so I can get my revenge on someone, and eliminate a rival once and for all." Belize then stopped and looked at Zack and then face palmed again for telling someone what he was planning on doing.

"Wait what was that Belize, eliminate a rival and get revenge on someone…" Belize sighed "Look I made this to draw out a niece of my rival, I don't know who it is, but I know that they are here in the competition and I am going to get them…" Belize then stopped and looked around, smiled and then pulled out a box that made the electrical equipment in the area turn to static. He then smiled, "My rivals niece is here and I am going to get them to the last couple of competitors once my rival gets drawn out I am going to eliminate their niece without making it seem like I have done it, and then get rid of them." Belize looked around grabbed the box on the ground and turned it off.

"So do you think that's a good thing for the next challenge?" Belize said and then winked to Zack, Zack finally took the hint and acted along with the plan just to try and verify if Belize is telling the truth about the competitor, Belize then continues walking out of the bushes, smiles to everyone. "Okay, sorry that took a while, I was busy looking for a spot to make the confessional, but something happened and well I got tired, so I took a nap, but whatever. I'm here and we can get started on the physical challenge." Belize then looked at the time.

"Oh wow, it's that late already, well we will need to make this quick." Belize whistled to the interns to get a couple sets of weights enough to get the last of the challenges competitors with them. Belize then checked to make sure that they all were set to the correct weight, after examining, he got a stopwatch out, "Okay this is the final part for the reward, do whatever you want, sabotage others, step on tails feet, bump into them, whatever it takes to make them drop the weights, if they fall your out… Last one standing wins the reward, everyone get to positions."

Belize waited a few seconds for everyone to grab onto the weights and then Belize yelled "Go" every one of the competitors lifted the weights no problem, they then started to run at each other, dodging random attacks from every direction trying to make them drop the weight. Belize smiled watching the comedy that is going on in front of him, he then looks down at the list and marked the competitors that are going to make the next confessional.

Belize looked back up and saw Scott, Rocha, Splendid, and Flippy were the only ones left with weights. Flippy, Splendid, and Scott had more weights added to theirs, while Rocha kept hers the original weight. Rocha just sat and waited in one spot surprisingly not being hit by anyone, once she saw a sign that the other three were getting a little tired from the extra weight showing off, she bolted into action and tackled all three while keeping her weights off the ground winning the challenge.

"We have our winner, Rocha." Belize clapped and then looked at the three on the ground, "I'm pretty sure you will be getting an earful of many things once that clock hits midnight, by me and many other competitors for watching you get beat by a girl." Belize then looked serious holding back laughing, and then went to check the time and it was two minutes to midnight. Belize smiled and then called everyone out to the front of the hosts' office.

He pulled out the bullhorn. "Okay everyone, we have out winner Rocha, she wins a prize that I'm sure she would love, she gets a pampering coupon, it is good for physical therapy message, and a relaxing day." Everyone just looked around. Rocha stood in front of everyone and saw no one was excited for her. "Hey I beat all the guys in who can hold the weights the longest. I deserve this reward." She then looks down at the coupon.

"Okay…" before Belize could say anything more the clock struck midnight, signaling it was the next day. "Fucking finally, you worthless pieces of shit are going to pay for trying to piss me off all day, and Tuffy, you are the worst of these pieces of shit I have ever seen, all of you that betted against me will now have a heavy disadvantage for themselves in the next challenge that is elimination…" everyone moaned a bit. "Oh don't moan, for that I am not going to do another just a reward challenge for a while, so thank everyone that said I couldn't be nice and kind for a whole day."

Belize then smiled "Phew that feels so much better, I had to say that… Any ways… Rocha, Splendid, Crème, Xzavior, Nutty, and Patch, you are the lucky ones that get to make confessional." Belize then looked around smiling that he finally got to get a few things cleared that he has been holding in for far too long. Belize then pushed everyone back to each of their dwelling that they won in the first challenge.

Once he got back he got the competitors making a confessional in the order he called them, and then get everything set up.

Rocha was the first to start she walks into the room and looks at the camera and smiles holding up the coupon for the pampering day, then she laughed a bit and ran out of the room without saying a single word.

Up next was Splendid he went in and started his… "Belize is a real asshole, he wasted so long of time just to find another spot for a confessional, when I'm pretty sure everyone rather use this one, more then any thing else." Belize then appeared behind Splendid, he grabbed him by the tuft of fur around his neck. "You want to know why I don't want many of you in here?" he then shook Splendid and then when he stopped, continued. "You idiots bet against me, and should be lucky I'm still not entirely pissed." Belize then released Splendid, and the second Splendid got up he looked around and saw Belize was no where around, "Damn he really has developed a sneaky personality."

Splendid left and made a signal to Crème that it was her turn to go in, Crème went into the room and sat down, "I really don't know what to say, but I'm surprised Belize managed to pull off a kind day, I should have bet more, if I knew he was that determined I could have made a good amount of money and would be able to fund the research to get back lost memories." She then looks around and sighed, then got up and walked out.

Xzavior was the next one to go into the room, he looked around and was shocked the place was a warm feeling compared to the old confessional room. "Well this is much nicer then the one before… Any way, sucks I didn't get past the first part, but whatever it was an interesting day without doing anything." Xzavior looks around "Even though this is nicer there is still something not right, but whatever its late and I just want to go to sleep." Xzavior walked out and got let in Nutty.

Nutty looked around like he was a cat following a light red dot around the room, looking around, he has lost his lollipop that was on his face and any other sweets he had stashed on his fur. "I-I-I-I cant stand t-t-this any m-m-more. Belize has k-kept me from candy f-for far to long. I-I'm about to literally lose my mind." Nutty then punches the wall and then looks back at the camera, "Give me my candy you damn piñata…" He then started to punch the camera imagining it as a piñata, Belize quickly got into the room grabbed Nutty, by the tuft of fur around his neck and started to drag him out of the room. "Sorry folks, he will not last much longer." Belize then grabbed Nutty and slammed him into the ground and tied him up with rope.

Belize then lifted Nutty up and started to walk him out of the room, and told Patch to get his confessional in, so they can close up the room for a day, and everyone can get some sleep. Well by 'everyone' he meant himself and Zack. Patch went down into the room and looked at the slightly dented camera. "What the heck happened to the camera…?" He then looks around then shrugs. "Its not my problem, but I think Belize is starting to lose his mind…" He looks behind him to make sure Belize wasn't there and once he saw it was clear he looked back at the camera, the minute he turned his head back to the camera Belize's silhouette was slowly walking up behind Patch.

"Well even if he lost his mind, I guess its not that bad, keeps him busy at least…" Patch starts to feel he's being watched and then quickly turns around and again saw no one. He then again turned back to the camera and tried to finish his confessional. "It just really doesn't feel right. I'm out of here." Patch gets up and starts to walk out of the room once he opened the door he made a full sprint to get back to his team and sleep for the night.

Belize smiles in the shadow of the room then starts to talk to himself… "Ah it feels so great to make people paranoid, I cant believe I was about to scare the hell out of the poor guy, he was talking about me, but it wasn't bad, hmm I know I will make things a bit interesting for the next challenge." Belize made a crooked smile and then walked out of the shadow and to the camera.

"As you know these confessionals are unpredictable to most, and anything that happens here has been planned long before anyone was here, well not their exact wording, but all the things going on, yeah I am doing some of them, but I'm sure Tuffy being a jerk he is along with Scott, Wolfie, Flippy, Splendid, Ryan, and Chelsie. They are making me lose my mind, I wonder what punishment I will have in store for them…" Belize then sat and gave an eerie smile to the camera and sat there staring into it, slowly inching closer and closer until it just suddenly shut off on its own.

Zack opened the door and went in, and saw Belize sitting and staring at the camera. "Belize come on I think you need some rest." Zack put his hand on Belize, but he didn't move, Zack picked up Belize and Belize made full response after that. "Yeah lets go to sleep, its been a long night."

**A/N Yes everything that happens does go for a reason, if it doesn't make since, well its my style to make things suspenseful and throw in twists to some things, soon they will make sense, as soon as the sixth challenge has happened, everything will fall into perfect place and everything will no longer look like random bits of information, so until then enjoy the story…**

**Belize****: Why are you making me lose my mind… I am not that psychotic.**

**Whatever just get back to the story and sleep, you need it for you are actually going to be moving a lot for the next challenge.**

**Review if you like, not required, but would really love some… even if your OC isn't in the story some feedback from unbiased readers help too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay here's the fifth challenge… This is now where the traps start in effect, I'm sure many enjoyed the safety net that was given to them from the start, but now traps go into effect, enjoy.**

Belize opened his eyes and felt lazy for the day, "Oh Zack grab the covers, then get my list for today's challenge." Zack ran over to Belize pulled the covers off of him, and then proceeded to fold them, as soon as he finished that Zack ran to get the clipboard for the next challenge, and handed it to Belize. "Lets see, ooh this is going to be a fun one, and it will be a great way to get my vengeance on many of the competitors." Belize dropped the clipboard jumped up out of the bed and went to the door. "Well lucky for you Zack that I need you otherwise you would be working at a faster pace then you are now."

Belize smiled and then shut the door, he ran out and got into the clearing and pulled out the bullhorn, he was about to say something, but then he had an idea to just go to each group, silently wake up the competitors that actually voted he could be nice and kind for the day.

He went over to Team Water's cabin; he slowly opened the door, and was not too surprised to see that everyone was still asleep. Belize walked over to Lifty's bed and started to shake him awake, Lifty woke up in shock and then surprised Belize was standing next to his bed. "What the hell are you doing here Belize?" Belize silenced Lifty and then after making sure the others was still asleep whispered his plans to him.

After he got Lifty to go along with the plan he went over to Xzavior's and Roxie's bed and woke them up and got them also to play along with the revenge tactic, Belize smiled and all four of them went to go to the other groups and wake up the ones that was all there on time, and betted that Belize could be nice and kind, after he got all of them together, he told everyone what their assignments were.

"Okay so we need to surprise them all and see how long they can hold out, I'm going to assign you all to capture a specific target, and you have to do so quietly, this is a double challenge, in a way, all of you, are going for a good prize and safety from elimination, while they are not getting a great prize and will have to eliminate someone from the group." Everyone nodded and kind of liked the idea that under no circumstance are they going to be on the chopping block of elimination.

"Okay, Rocha… you are assigned Splendid, Rylie… you got Flippy, Xzavior… you got Disco Bear, Roxie… you got Patch, Belle… you got Miltera, Crème… you got Kayser." Belize then lost track of everyone off the top of his head. Pulls out the list… "Okay… Cuddles you got… mime. Splinter you got… Tuffy, Eggy you got… Nano Meggy you got… Nutty, Redgy you got…Flaky, ugh why does there have to be so many… Whatever lets see whose left."

He looks around and sighs, "Okay Louise you got… Silver." Louise looked a little wide eyed, "Wait are you serious… She's like a demon and I don't want to get killed." Belize laughed, "Don't worry, just get her silently and make sure you don't piss her off and I think you will be fine, Okay Cola you got…. Gin, Chelsie you got… Wolfie, Petunia you got… Scott. Lifty you will get Ryan… And I will get Chuckles… do whatever you must to capture them, except killing." Everyone shrugged, as they were all making plans how to catch their target off guard.

"Okay now quickly get back to your beds and I will make the announcement to start the day, the only time the challenge will start is once many of you notice that Chuckles is missing." Everyone quickly ran back to their teams little home site and pretended that they were asleep. Belize went to the clearing and looked around waiting for the sun to get up to the right moment; once it did he pulled out the bullhorn and air horn and sent the shockwave through the whole island.

Everyone that Belize got awake was all acting like they had a rude awakening to keep the suspicion off of them. Belize then made an announcement through the bullhorn. "Okay everyone I would like to give you all a warning, but I don't think I'm in a kind enough mood to tell anyone, at least not without one of you being a demonstration. So good luck with that, oh and today's challenge I have actually decided to let it be a surprise so have fun and try and figure out the challenge, before it's too late."

Belize then went to all of his little helpers who he has assigned to take out competition and told them more of the plan "Okay now quickly listen up, it will be obvious and suspicious if you disappear along with your targets to get them tied up and leave me signs of where to find them and get back to the group, and help the others get their targets." Everyone nodded "Good, oh and my little warning, is the traps are now enough to be deadly some may be more then others, but you can almost guarantee that if you trip one of the traps you will be moderately injured at the least."

Belize then left the group and went on looking around to find out how he can secretly take Chuckles without anyone knowing. He then looked at the ground and suddenly an idea popped into his head, he was shocked at first because it looked so dark, and cruel, but it wouldn't kill Chuckles and it could capture three of them at once, but he wanted to let everyone capture their own, or attempt to capture them before he intervenes.

Belize then figured he would wait for the time being and see who actually will need help to catch their targets then he would use his method, he then looks around and saw Chuckles was sitting by a tree playing another handheld, Belize sighed, '_should have expected that'_ Belize then slowly walks over to Chuckles.

Chuckles looks around after hearing a couple of the bushes around him rustle, he puts the game down and looks around, he then notices a light shade of blue behind one of the bushes. "Belize, you think you can sneak up on me that easily." Belize got up, "Well look at the smart one, no I was just looking for something." Chuckles smirked a little, "Like what?" Belize looked around and pulled out his bullhorn and put it over by the tree. "Ah there it is." He picked it back up and started to walk away, "I would be slightly worried about this little challenge, I'm sure you and most the others will see it soon."

Belize then slowly walked away after watching Chuckles shrug and went back to playing his game. _'Damn that was close, hmm I will get after I capture a few of the assailants, well get them to go along with the little payback.'_Belize smiled at how fun this is going to be, but then he felt someone was watching him, he looked back at the tree Chuckles was playing a game at and there was no sign of him there. Belize then sighed and started to talk to himself a little out loud, "Wow these competitors really get around fast…" Belize continued his trek down the little pathway to see if anyone has captured their targets yet.

Rocha saw Splendid sitting by a rock trying to climb it so he can get a clear view to find Belize in case it was a trick, and Splendid was waiting for a surprise attack, "Hey there Splendid, having a fun day?" Splendid quickly spun his head around and saw Rocha, "Oh hey, I am not in a mood to talk… I am waiting for Belize to make his move, and expose what the challenge is." Splendid then went back to what he was doing and looking around scoping for Belize.

Rocha smiled walked up to him, "Well there's interesting information I am sure you would love to know, I'm not saying everything, but it's a little double challenge." Splendid lost his focus for a second and fell onto the dirt floor, sneezing a little from the dust that went up his nose. After his little few sneezes to get the dirt out, or attempt to. "What do you mean double challenge?" Rocha was interested in seeing that her little method is working better then she hoped.

"Well this little challenge is sort of like competitor against competitor, pretty much half of the competitors are assigned to silently capture their target and the winner of those gets a prize, the loser gets nothing, but for the hunted half, its an elimination so they will have to vote out from the weakest group, or the first group out." Splendid was soaking in the info and then snapped his attention back to her.

"Wait how do you know about this?" Rocha laughed a little, "Because I'm one of the hunters and at the moment I'm scoping for my target… if you see… Hmm I can't tell you, but let me know the locations of everyone when you get a chance." Rocha then gets up and starts to walk off seeing Splendid look quite paranoid by being one of the hunted targets since he never knew about the challenge. She gets about a few steps away and then couldn't hold it much longer.

"Fine you know what Splendid…" Splendid had an intense glare at her, and she just sighed and started to walk away again, "You are my target, but I'm going to let you get away for the now, but don't expect me to consistently do this… Also don't tell anyone else, because that would make things more interesting." She then walks away and smiled.

Splendid was staring at her a little shocked she told him all the information he needed he looked around making sure that she was gone then he started to make a run for it and hid around the location of the old confessional room.

Rylie was wondering around, until he saw Flippy was sharpening a stick to such a fine point it could penetrate anything. "Hey Flippy, what are you doing?" Flippy looked up and saw his teammate and calmed down a little, "Oh just preparing a combat session in case something happens and I have to fight someone… I have a trusty weapon hidden." He started to stare at the point and smiled. "But at the rate of how things are going I am not going to really need it, but you always do have to be prepared for anything." Rylie nodded in agreement.

"So have anyone figured out what the challenge is yet?" Flippy said after he finally got the stick to a fine point. Rylie looked around "Well I don't know for sure, but I heard some people are going missing…" Flippy quickly looked up "What do you mean missing?" Rylie looked around "Well I don't know exactly, haven't you noticed it's been a little too quiet lately?" Flippy sighed, "Oh you just have not found many of them yet, I think many are hiding in case Belize lost his mind, and is pissed at us for trying to piss him off yesterday." Flippy relaxed a little and grabbed another stick.

"Yeah I guess", Rylie slowly walked up to Flippy. "Oh Flippy…" Flippy turned to see Rylie was right behind him. "Sorry about this." Rylie grabbed Flippy and slammed him into the ground, but Flippy didn't get knocked out like Rylie planned, Flippy punched Rylie off of him and then held him in a choke hold. "What the hell are you doing you traitorous jerk." Rylie sighed "I can't tell you… But I really don't want this challenge to ruin us being teammates." Flippy just started to hold tighter, Rylie quickly loosened his body and got out of Flippy's grip, he then went into the shadows of the forest with Flippy hot on his heels, but Flippy was a little too late Rylie used the shadows and escaped as Flippy ran into the tree, after hitting the tree and floor he finally was losing consciousness, "I'm sorry, but I really want the prize." Flippy finally stopped trying to keep consciousness.

Rylie went back to Flippy tied him up and left him in the hosts' cabin and tried to find Belize to let him know Flippy was caught, at the cost of a bruised arm and neck from a choke hold.

Louise was eying Silver from afar, just thinking how he can catch her off guard, he started to think how he could get in close, but he couldn't on such a short notice, he knows if he doesn't catch the target then he is guaranteed no prize, but if he does then Silver would be a rival to him, and he was slightly afraid of her when he and everyone else saw what she did to Shifty.

_'You can do this Louise, its not a problem,' _Louise quickly pondered the best option, he looked away for a second to see if he could find someone else that could distract her for a short amount of time so he can carry on his plans, but when he went to look at his target again she was gone and no where to be seen.

Louise looked around to make sure she didn't sneak behind him he calmed down a bit, after seeing no one was around, he sighed leaned down and shut his eyes for a few seconds.

"What are you doing Louise?" Louise jumped up to the sudden voice around him; he hit his head on a low tree branch. The figure pulled up Louise and dusted him off "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just wanted to see who you were spying on and why." Louise looked down at the ground and started to rub his wound on his head.

"Don't worry about it Silver, I'm just trying to find a few people, because I think some have went missing." Louise then looked behind Silver and thought he saw Belize, he was about to say something, until he noticed the eyes were blood red. "Umm, Silver, turn around for a second and help me make sure I'm not delusional." Right before Silver turned the shadow dissipated into the air, Silver then managed to turn her sights behind her to see nothing there.

"What did you see?" Silver said a little worried about Louise. "Umm I guess I was just imagining it." Louise then realized he had a perfect opportunity to catch Silver, "Would you mind taking me to Belize, I need to ask him a few things." Silver helped Louise up, "Sure thing, where is he?" Louise looked around like he was trying to think of somewhere Belize actually would be. "He's at the hosts' cabin, I am pretty sure." Silver smiled "Sure lets go."

Silver was walking Louise down to the hosts' cabin not even aware of the plan Louise had for her or what he had seen that has got him a little spooked.

Kayser and Wolfie were in the clearing just having a conversation, "So what is it with you and Scott any way Wolfie…?" Kayser said "He thinks that he is a supreme commander over the challenges, and the minute he messes up… I will be sure that he is gone." Was all Wolfie said, Kayser shrugged, "Well that's a bit too general to give a damn about, so have fun with that then…" Kayser then got up and started to walk off.

Wolfie just sat there staring off into space trying to get his mind focused on the challenge. Chelsie suddenly walked up to him. "Hey how's it going?" Wolfie looked up in surprise to see Chelsie standing in front of him like she was there the entire time he and Kayser were talking, "Oh, umm nothing… Have you figured out what the challenge is yet?" Chelsie smirked, "Well yes and no…" she looked around.

"Well what is it then? And why yes and no?" Chelsie shrugged, "Well people have been going missing and Belize has not said a word about anything yet." Chelsie then pretended to look around like she was looking for Belize. "I was just looking for him to see if what's going on is the challenge or not." Wolfie looked around and relaxed a little, "I have not seen Belize today, just heard him over the bullhorn he uses." He then looks down a direction to the hosts' cabin and then back to Chelsie. "You could try in there…?" Chelsie nodded and smiled like he helped her, she started to walk down the direction.

She then spotted a plant she recognized as a Lyposantismal orchialis she smiled and looked around for a tube of some kind, she couldn't find one, but then she remembered that she had one made of bamboo around her camp site in the woods, she quickly ran there to grab it. Once she got it, she ran back to Wolfie as fast as she could and saw he was back into his own little world thinking of how he can get Scott to either give up being a jerk, or get him eliminated.

Chelsie pulled the flower out of the ground very delicately and then grabbed a pointy stick and tilted the flower and tapped the side of it to get the pollen out of the flower and onto the stick, she tried hard not to touch it, once she did that she loaded the bamboo and took aim, using it like a blow dart gun.

She waited a few seconds fired then ducked down so he wouldn't see her if she missed, after a few seconds and hearing something hit the ground hard she lifted her head up and saw Wolfie on the ground trying to yell for help, but couldn't move, she then grabbed a couple of leaves and vines and tied a mask around her head and most her body and went out into the open and walked over to Wolfie.

Wolfie tried to say "Oh thank goodness someone came to help", but he only mumbled inaudibly. He felt the figure pick him up and start taking him into the forest down to the hosts' cabin, he couldn't tell who the figure was, but was happy he was going to get some help from what happened to him.

Belize was just sitting in his little game room, playing a few games of air-hockey and some arcade games that was commonly played in the eighties. Belize then heard a knock at the door, and saw Disco Bear, Flippy, Mime, and Wolfie there. "Oh come on really, just leave them in my office why don't you…" He then lifted a trapdoor, walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed a broom, he then proceeded to sweep the prisoners into the trapdoor.

"That will hold them while we get the others, and I need to make a few of the capturers 'disappear' too." Belize then went outside and started to look for Rylie, Chelsie, and Xzavior to tell them the plan. Flaky hiding outside the door overheard what he said and then started trying to piece together the challenge, she got up fast and as silently as she could she ran to warn the others.

Belize managed to catch up with Xzavior, and Rylie he figured it would be enough if just two disappeared, but he will need more to make it less suspicious. Belize heard a few of the targets were grouped together, and he purposefully lured Rylie and Xzavior over near the group, he then began to yell at them like he was angry with them.

"What the hell were you two idiots doing snooping around my cabin? Hmm…?" Belize then put his right paw up to his head and started to rub his temples like he was trying to at least relieve a head ache. Belize quickly and as quietly as he could tell them to play along and act like they were caught. "What how dare you accuse me of doing something so stupid, I was trying to find you and Zack." Rylie said trying to be divert the argument, intentionally failing to do so.

"Yeah, there's some competitors that went missing, and well we were pretty sure you could help." Xzavior said trying to hold back little laughter that it was fun being in a staged argument. Belize saw out the corner of his eye; Miltera, Kayser, Scott, and Splendid were behind the bushes looking at him. "You know what I don't have time to deal with this for now, for interrupting me and making me have to do something, you two are going to go into the deep darkness of the forest and find a solid oak tree, it has a mark on it… I want you to cut it down and bring me the wood, or I will make sure that you will be incapable of completing this challenge." Belize grabbed both Xzavior and Rylie and then threw them into the direction he wanted them to go.

"Now don't come back without the wood from that tree." Xzavior and Rylie both ran as fast as they could, knowing that they were actually going to go and act like they were doing what Belize says, and if no one followed then they would go to the hosts' cabin and go into the trapdoor room, making sure everyone there was still alive and in a decent survival position, while the challenge is still going on.

Belize then started to walk off like he didn't see the competitors and then once he was out of sight he turned around and looped up so he was behind the group for a surprise attack if needed.

"What was all that about?" Splendid said to Kayser trying to figure out what was going on. Scott smirked "Seems there's something that Belize is hiding in the hosts' cabin." He looked around scanning to make sure things are clear, he then continued "Splendid… you follow those two and see what happens." He then looks at Kayser and Miltera, "You two are going to come with me to the cabin, we are going to need someone to be a diversion… which of you two is the faster runner?" Miltera looked slightly insulted that Scott said that, but Kayser was being a bit silent.

Belize made it back to the group and sat hiding to make sure he can get Scott out so he could possibly get him eliminated somehow. Belize sat and waited until he overheard Scott's plan.

"Miltera, you are going to distract Belize, while me and Kayser searches the cabin, under no circumstance is he to get to the cabin." Miltera nodded. Kayser felt a piercing look watching him; he turned and started to look all around him trying to find where the feeling was coming from. Kayser didn't see anyone, but still had the suspicion that they were being watched.

Louise and Silver finally made it within view to the hosts' cabin. "Wow that was a longer walk then I thought, I don't remember it being that long to get to here." Silver looked down, Louise stopped "Wait why did you do that?" Silver just kept walking; Louise sighed and started to follow her again. Suddenly Silver just stopped looked around and then pointed out a very thin fishing line between two trees.

"Well that's a sad waste of fishing line, Belize really should hide booby-traps better." She bent down grabbed a rock and tossed it at the thin line trying to hit it, she did, the line snapped, but nothing happened. "Well I knew it was just to trip someone… I thought he said they will injure us." Louise shrugged, and then froze looking at Silver.

Silver turned slightly "What? What is the matter?" She looked around and didn't see anything. She shrugged and grabbed Louise's hand and started to drag him to the cabin, but when she tried moving she started to feel like she was burning up, she looked down at he body and saw that she was nearly sweating an ocean, that was all caught in her fur.

"What's going on here?" Louise used his hand reached up and grabbed a dart the was hanging out of Silver's back. He notices a little note on the dart. 'If you are ready this, then lucky you… you missed getting injected with a little toxin I found on the island. Have fun surviving everything coming at you.'

"What is that supposed to mean?" Silver then started to get a burning feeling around her arm and it started to itch, she quickly scratched at it, she then started losing some focus. "Okay we really need to get to the cabin, something is not right." Silver then got up and started running, but she was running in the wrong direction, Louise ran after her turned her around and both were heading back to the cabin again.

They finally got up to the cabin, when Miltera, Scott, and Kayser were outside of it. "What are you doing here?" Scott said to them, Louise was annoyed with how he said it and with the fact he should have seen how Silver's condition was. "Well if you must know… It's none of your damn business, now where's Belize?"

Scott smirked and then got back to his plans, "Who gives a shit; I know he's behind people going missing and I am going to prove it." Scott then nodded to Miltera and Kayser for them to get to positions. Scott went over to the cabin door and slightly opened it too see if it was unlocked or not, he was a little surprised it was unlocked.

"Hello is anyone in here?" After a few seconds of silence he walked in further and gave the 'all clear' signal for Kayser to go into the building. "Okay now we need to search every inch of this place for blueprints, plans, and anything else that we could find… I want to make sure Belize knows we are onto his schemes and if he thinks he can get away with anything, he will pay for it." Kayser laughed a little at the comment, but continued to look around.

After twenty minutes of searching, they came across nothing, but building blueprints for the new confessional room, which Belize was thinking of building himself to ensure nothing, could possibly go wrong. "Did you find anything?" Scott said to Kayser who was analyzing the floor. "Sshhh" was all Kayser said as he was looking around for indentions or cracks where there shouldn't be any.

"There's a trap door around here." He said pointing to the center of the room. Scott went over to it and started to tap on the floor and heard it was hollow. He bent down and started to feel around for a handle, once he found it he heard Belize talking outside.

"Miltera, Silver, Louise? What are you three doing here?" Scott let go of the handle and grabbed Kayser and they both went to the desk and hid under it to wait to see if Belize would be distracted or not.

Belize knew that their plan was to look for the trapdoor and find the 'missing' competitors, but he didn't need them to be found, just yet. Belize started to actually take more focus on Silver and Louise. "What's the matter Louise?" Louise looked around, "I don't know man… I was just talking to Silver on the trail, and then I thought I saw you behind her, but I also hit my head so I thought something wasn't right, and then she triggered a trap and got hit with a dart, and now she's burning up."

Belize slightly laughed. "Is that so? Well lucky you that it's not that toxic, it's just a moderately annoying irritant that will burn, sting, and be very annoying for a while. I came across this when I first got here, it's not a lethal toxin, but it will definitely help as a weapon if needed." Belize walked over to Silver "Here come with me Ill give you something to deal with the irritant, but don't expect this every time, I'm only helping this time, because I need someone to help me look for a few 'missing' competitors."

Belize then grabbed a hold of Silver and started to drag her a little to the cabin, Miltera quickly jumped in front of them and she tried to make up an excuse why he couldn't go in, but she couldn't talk, so she had to make them play a game of charades.

"Sorry Miltera, but I do not have time to try figuring what you are trying to say, I am going to talk to Silver and get her something that will help deal with the toxin." Belize then pushed past Miltera and pulled Silver into the cabin then shut the door. Belize laughed a little. "Nice job Silver, very nice job… I thought you would have been a bit more observant then that." Belize then let her go and walked into a little room and then came back out with a bottle in his hand.

"Okay this is taken ingested, so you actually have to eat it, sadly it won't cure the toxin, but I know all about it, this will deal with side effects until it leaves your system naturally." Belize then handed the bottle to Silver. "What's in it?" She held up the bottle and saw there was no marking of any kind on it. "It's just a little bit of cedar bark." Silver looked at him, "Wait you want me to eat tree bark?" Belize laughed. "If you want it to deal with the problems, until the toxin leaves your system in a couple days."

Silver sighed, pulled out the little piece of bark that was in the bottle and started to chew on it, she started to feel a cool breeze flush through her body and she felt herself stop sweating. "Wow this actually worked." Belize laughed "of course it did; now there's a little something I have to ask of you… If you don't mind?"

Silver looked at Belize and started to ponder, "Depends what is it?" Belize just smiled, "Well its about this little hidden competition." Scott and Kayser started to tune in on the conversation once Belize mentioned the challenge. "What is it then?" Belize smiled as he knew that she wouldn't tell Scott or Kayser anything so she was the perfect decoy to lead them astray.

"Well this challenge, is kind of a couple of team members I have talked to from each of the groups, they are to find an item for me in the forest, and bring it back, its not a big item, but the issue is that the ones I sent on this little hunt, went missing." He then grabbed a book from a shelf sitting on the wall and he opened it.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Silver said while still chewing on the cedar bark. Belize smiled, "I need a few herbs to cook into food, and they are a good flavor supplement, enhancer." Belize smiled and Silver looked around and took the bait.

"Okay fine I guess that can work, but what exactly am I looking for?" Belize smiled as he found a couple of the plants he knows is on the island. "Just bring them to me, or leave them with Zack." Silver turned to walk out of the room. "Oh and thanks for helping, if you find out what happened to them let me know." Silver nodded then went out the door.

Belize sighed, '_I wonder if I should let them know I'm on to them, but I don't know I want them to expose themselves…' _ Belize looked around and pondered if he should wait out Kayser and Scott or if he could lead them into a trap. Belize laughed a little.

"Well lets see I need to check the roll list and see who's missing and who's out also who may be a potential for a special assignment." Belize laughed again walking back over to the book shelf, pulling out a journal and started to write in it, once he finished he went over to the desk and put down on a record of a couple of today's event in a cryptic message.

After Belize finished with that he walked outside the door and saw Miltera was looking worriedly at the cabin. "What's the matter Miltera? Things not going according to plan?" Belize smirked and gave her a winking nod then walked down to look for Zack.

Miltera sat there blinking a couple times and was trying to comprehend what Belize was talking about, but was wondering why he wasn't upset about Kayser and Scott invading the hosts' cabin, but she dismissed it to be about something else.

After they were sure Belize was gone, Scott and Kayser both got out from under the desk. "Phew that was close." Kayser said looking around, "Well we need to get into that compartment." Scott nodded he and Kayser knocked around on the floor again to find the hollow bored, once they found it they lifted it up…

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott said as he looked at the hole in the ground filled with mail bags. Scott opened up one of the bags and saw letters marked for the competitors from their friends and relatives. "Why the hell is Belize keeping a hold of these?" Kayser said as he was looking through another and finding some with his name on them.

"I think he's trying to make sure we don't get much contact with the outside world." Scott said in a mono-tone voice like he was brainwashed to believe this island was the world. Kayser went over to him and got ready to punch him out of it, but Scott grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. "Don't you dare try that again, I was making an effort to be a little dramatic." Scott let go of Kayser and both grabbed the two nearest bags and got them out of the whole, leaving behind seven other bags.

"Okay let's go." Kayser said as he picked up one bag and Scott picked up the other. They both run out the door and into Miltera. They dropped the bags and the letters went all over the place just as the wind started to pick up a bit and carry a few letters away.

"Forget it; the letter may not be important." Kayser had a strange feeling it was more important then just a letter from a relative, he fought hard to fight his instincts to go and get it, but he couldn't help but feel the information was going to be very important. He turned away and tried to ignore it, only turning in time to see Crème around, and Miltera and Scott no where in sight.

"Oh hey what's going on Crème, did you happen to see where Miltera and Scott went off to?" Crème just sat there thinking about how to take him down without hurting him, since they were on the same team. "Sorry Kayser I don't think I seen them, maybe they went looking around?" She smiled and slowly walked up to Kayser hoping that he would let his guard down.

"Okay, well Belize has been strange lately, haven't you noticed?" Crème nodded, "What of course I noticed, do you think I cant notice when something wrong is going on?" she then gave Kayser a little glare, Kayser was thinking of what to say that wouldn't set off an argument he didn't want to be in, so he tried a different approach. "I know you seen, but what exactly is going on, I need your expertise at it."

Crème sat still for a second and then started to jog a direction, "Follow me, its much safer to get as far as we can from Belize's eyes and ears around here." Kayser started to follow looking back one last time at the letter that got stuck to a tree. He then ran as fast as he could to catch up with Crème.

Belize laughed as he was behind the bushes watching everything go down, he then got up and kind of sighed of relief then started to talk to himself, "Wow, I cant believe that worked…" he laughed a bit, "They really think I keep the letters for them, well I do to find out their hidden secrets, but I'm not letting them know." Belize laughed more, he went over to the tree to find the 'letter' Kayser was so concerned about, he pulled it from the tree and opened it up.

_Help we are trapped in a crawlspace under the hosts' cabin, we are starting to go crazy here and was lucky enough to find pen and paper to write this, but we don't have much time… Belize is crazy and none of this television things are real, it's a fake, please quickly get off the island before it's too la_

Belize looked at the note and was shocked, he made sure that there was nothing in the crawlspace for them, but enough room to breathe and every now and again keep giving them a slight dose of a powder that Chelsie has found that is making them tired. Belize then ran over into the hosts' cabin saw the trapdoor was still open and he climbed in and start to count mailbags.

Belize smiled a little after he counted five was there He then relaxed a bit and just as he got up back onto his floor he had a moment of realization. He turned back around and jumped down into the crawlspace again, and recounted the mailbags there and after recounting he got four. He looked all around there was no other mailbag there, and he started to rub his head thinking he's losing it a bit. He got out onto the floor again and shut the trapdoor and went outside to try and find Miltera and Scott.

Petunia just walking around trying to find someone, she stumbled upon Scott and Miltera, she smiled for a couple seconds, but she knew she had to focus, on the challenge, she wanted the prize for capturing her target, so she started to focus in on him, she saw he was near a trap trip-wire, she just had to make him activate it and get injured, she knew medical procedures so she would do whatever she could to help him after wards.

She lost her focus for a second when she saw they had mailbags the size of them, full of letters. She ran over to the bags. "Hey what's in there?" Scott and Miltera jumped for a second, Scott fell over the trip wire causing the trap to activate, but all was quiet.

"Petunia, what the hell are you scaring us for?" he sat there looking at Petunia sit still completely immobilized. "Umm Petunia… what's the matter?" Miltera walked up to her and barely tapped her; Petunia fell over like a statue. "What, the…" Scott looked and saw the trip-wire he fell over and saw it was a trap. "Damn it, she got hit with one of Belize's traps." Scott sighed and went over to her and checked for a pulse and was starting to get a little worried when he couldn't find one.

"Well that's not good; she got hit with one of the deadly traps Belize put up..." Scott turned Petunia over and started to examine what it was that had allegedly killed Petunia. He couldn't find anything. He shrugged, "Whatever, just one less to worry about." Scott looked around. "Let's go, quickly before someone thinks we did something to Petunia." Scott ran off and started to get back finding somewhere to sit and read the messages.

Thirty seconds after Scott and Miltera ran off Belize walked out of the bushes, "Well that's going to be fun, explaining. All well at least this makes it so much easier to make her disappear." Belize grabbed Petunia's tail and started to drag her off to the cabin. "I need to make this quick, I need to get back to surprising Chuckles, before he gets away, and now with Petunia out of the way I can have fun, making sure that damn hedgehog would start fighting with Wolfie to win the bet and to see how long it takes for one to kill the other.

Belize got back up to the cabin and saw letters all over the place he dropped Petunia, and went through all the letters on the ground, he knows that they are the ones he wrote, he ran to the door went inside and saw nothing out of the ordinary, he opened the door, and everyone was still down in there, in the bags left completely untouched, but one was slightly moving, Belize jumped in the space and went to check which one was waking up.

Belize untied the bag and opened it seeing it was Mime waking up, he struggled for a second to open his eyes, once he did he used his hands to wipe them to clear his vision a little bit, first thing he saw was Belize with a gas mask on, then a slight violet mist then nothing again.

Belize sighed "Well as much as I would love to keep them asleep until the challenge is over by using this gas, its too toxic, and killing them wont be any fun for later challenges, but then again the less competitors the better off I can be getting my revenge on Jacky's niece." Belize smiled a bit.

He got out of the crawlspace after letting the gas disparate and went to less toxic levels in the space, and then he shut the door and took the mask off just before Zack walked into the door.

"Belize, how is the challenge going?" Belize sighed, "well not too great, I think some people are just lazy and not letting me know what's going on I have literally no information from Cola, Lifty, Rocha, Splinter, Eggy, Meggy, or Redgy. I don't know if they are having problems or not…" Zack was trying to hide his laughter, but Belize saw through most of it.

"What's so funny?" Zack knew that hiding it wasn't working so he just laughed for a few seconds then calmed down. "Cola, Splinter, Eggy, Redgy, and Lifty already caught all their targets, they are in a safe place and think that I am the mastermind behind the act, and they thought I killed the others." He laughed a little again until it went down to a chuckle. "Any way, they are also tied up along with their targets, too to cut most suspicion that they knew anything about what was going on."

This time it was Belize's turn to laugh a little. "Well here I will help you take these mailbags to an area around wherever you have them tied up, and add these five to the collection." Louise counted the mailbags and saw only four, "Belize there's only four here."

Belize was slightly annoyed he knows that there are physically four in front of him, but he was about to bag up Petunia, too. "Don't question me, I know more then you do about many of these things going on, so do not question my counting." Belize went over to his desk and grabbed another mailbag. "Now let's go scoop up Petunia, before someone finds her in around the front."

"What do you mean Belize? I saw Petunia, over by the cabin cleaning it and going through the same routine cleaning of the same spots making sure that the wood was spotless." Belize had a shocked look on his face he opened the cabin door and ran outside, and went to the location he knew he hid Petunia so no one would get to suspicious.

He moved the brush around the area and saw Petunia was not there, he went around the house, still he could not find Petunia any where. "What… You know what this is starting to really bother the hell out of me, I'm about to start obliterating that damn cat Tuffy, I'm very sure it is him that is really making me look and seem like I'm losing my mind..." Belize stopped and had a moment of realization and an idea that appeared in his head.

"He makes me think I'm going crazy and losing my mind, well then I make him lose his, but the question is should I make it figuratively or literally?" Zack looked around and tried to figure if Tuffy would make the show interesting or not, Belize was about to make up his mind until Zack finally gave his answer, "I think figuratively would be better."

"And why would that be?" Belize said wanting Zack to explain his reasoning. Zack sighed, "Well if you look at it this way, the longer he's on here the more time you get to mess with him, s-…" Before Zack could continue Belize jumped at him gave him a hug and dropped him. "Yes that's wonderful, save him long enough to mess with him for a while, and then when I finally get bored ensure he gets eliminated, and by my own hand. You are magnificent Zack."

Zack slightly blushed for the moment, because he never expected Belize of everyone there to say anything like that about him. "No problem man, but now we need to continue with the challenge before anyone who is even near friends with Tuffy over hears the plans and informs him."

Belize nodded "Yes, your right, come on we are moving these bags of mail to another location just incase the little crawlspace is compromised again." Zack nodded and both Belize and Zack laughed a bit as they picked up the bags with the sleeping competitors in them and moved them to a new location.

**A/N Just to keep up peoples interest in this story I'm turning the 5th challenge into a 2 chapter challenge, and maybe from here on challenges may be two chapters, the first half finishes the last challenge and starts a new, while the second finished the challenge that was started in the first and starts another. (Easier read then said so you will know shortly) Enjoy, and I really miss some feedback, but eh. Enjoy**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N okay I have re-written this 3 times, yeah I can't do a ending then starting thing so I'm just making this a two-shot challenge. Enjoy.**

Belize and Zack found a great location that the competitors won't be disturbed, Belize actually decided to let them wake up. "W-where are we?" Disco Bear said as he started to look around, Belize laughed, "Well we are in an open field surrounded by a dense forest; where else do you think you are, you fool?" Disco Bear slightly in a daze angrily tried to punch Belize, but missed hitting a mirage image from slight dizziness.

"Nice try, anyone else want to try a swing at me?" Wolfie, Flippy, and Mime were looking around trying to compose themselves, but other then that none of them tried to make any sudden movements, Belize started to frown a little, "Damn I thought at least one of you had the balls to attempt it, all well. I am about to call the challenge soon, once I get Zack to go check on everyone else." Zack nodded and left to go see if anyone else was caught, or who needed help.

Belize grabbed a chair and sat it down in front of the four prisoners knowing soon the fifth should be arriving soon. "Okay now that you are waking up, I guess some of you have already learned the challenge, and I'm sure someone spilled the beans nearing the start of the challenge, that its not completely hidden any more so no point in keeping quiet, or keeping you quiet." Belize sighed "Just as it was getting fun too, but whatever there's still the fun little fight at the end of the challenge, that you four are spared from, luckily."

The four looked around a little relieved, just waiting to get full composure back before really trying to move around much. Suddenly they all hear a voice that sounded like it was getting closer, and chewing on something. Belize smiled and thought to himself _'Right on time' _Belize looked over to the sound and saw Silver walking into the clearing, still chewing the bark.

Belize laughed a bit. "Hey Silver come here for a minute." Silver stopped and actually saw Belize in the clearing with a few of the missing competitors. She walks over to the group and then walks over to Belize "What's going on here?" was all she said. Belize just grabbed the bark from Silver and threw it into the woods; Silver shocked started yelling at Belize "What was that for? That was keeping whatever that chemical you said was in me from doing what it was intended." Belize laughed "Just a little lesson Silver… Don't trust everything I say or do too much, yeah the bark helped you, but it itself was the cure. I just needed you around here so I can explain a few things."

Silver sighed, "You mean you tricked me to coming here for what?" Belize just face palmed and then started to rub his temples a little "Okay look this challenge is make people disappear a little hunting survival, because there are places where people hunt down others for a fun sport." Silver looked around and then finally understood what Belize meant.

"So that was the challenge, half you were hunters half of you were targets, you five were targets, I'm sure unless you lost your memory, who your hunters were." All five looked up in a pondering look and then all had a moment of realization that they were tricked and some were even tricked by their own teammates. "Also as I said, be happy they captured you first, because the last caught in the groups are going to fight to the death, and the ones that caught you will be receiving a reward, its more of an individual award, but its better then nothing, and having to fight to the death."

All five nodded Wolfie looked around and felt he had to talk to Belize he walked over slowly to him to make sure he wouldn't get dizzy and fall over, once he got to Belize he started to talk to Belize. "I know you been recording many of the things that go on…" Belize looks around and nods, "I am guessing you are trying to find out if I know how to deal with the immanent fight between you and Scott?" Wolfie nodded, "Well if you asked me before I made a bet with Rylie, then I would help, but at the moment I am just going to sit back and watch the show, but for a price I will give you advantage tips…" Wolfie looked around.

"What kind of tips?" Belize smirked a bit, "Hmm how about weaknesses, like what they fear, a way to mess with their mind. You know simple things like that to gain an edge." Belize laughed a little, "Would you like a demonstration?" Wolfie was shocked, but figured a perfect opportunity to strike at someone if they become too much of a problem in him winning the competition. "Sure why not?"

Belize laughed a little and then started to cough a bit, after a couple seconds he cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, I have no idea what happened, but any way great…" Belize walked over to Disco Bear.

"Okay this is one of his weaknesses." Belize whistled to an intern and they came up to him with a huge cheeseburger with loads of condiments and a single juicy and large medium rare meat, Belize held it up to Disco Bear, "Now you see all his focus is on getting the burger, now watch as I have fun toying around."

Belize moved away from Disco Bear and put the burger down on a tree stump then walked back over to the bear and started to snap his fingers, Disco Bear came out of the focused trance and was looking at Belize, "Why do you think you can do that to the 'King of Disco'?" Disco Bear tried to punch Belize, but missed when he took another swing the aroma of the burger was finally carried through the wind and right into Disco Bears face.

"Now you see how he stopped going after me? Fat fast food is his focus weakness, now…" Belize whistled again and the intern took the burger from the stump and ran off while Belize held onto Disco Bear from following the scent and getting the burger. Disco Bear tried biting and clawing his way out of Belize's grip, but Belize held firmly.

"We will focus on emotion weakness." Belize let go of Disco Bear and let him lose track of where the burger went, this made Disco Bear a little angry, Belize just sat and laughed, Disco Bear charged for Belize and was about to tackle him. "Oh look the fatty thinks he can run." Suddenly Disco Bear started to get a slight trickle of tear in his eye blinding him. He ran into a tree. "ooh seems the big boy cant play well with others, he needs a fat camp, someone call them and hurry, before fatty here eats the other competitors."

Disco Bear got up and was angry at Belize, but then memories of before he became a disco freak he was a heavy weight spoiled kid that got just about anything he wanted. Disco Bear started to just sit there and cry as the long memories pile up in his mind. Disco Bear then realized that Belize was messing with him and was trying to figure out how he got that information, no one at all knew about that. How did he?

Wolfie was thinking over, what was Belize's price and if he will give him correct information, and will Belize double cross him by giving his weaknesses to Scott Wolfie was in deep contemplation until Belize snapped him out of it. "So is it a deal?" Wolfie sighed and shook his head. "I think if it comes down to it fighting fair will win." Belize looked at him a little disappointed. "Well okay, but don't count on him not playing dirty then." Belize then looked around. "Okay the barrier is set up and before I forget…" Belize pulled out collars and put them on everyone there but himself.

"If you get near the boundary it will give you a mild shock, the closer you get the more intense the shock, if you try to yell and expose your location… Well I'll let that be a surprise, now be good, or not I don't care, but do not get yourself killed, this little show will not be as enjoyable if people off'd themselves."

Belize left the area and went in search to find any more targets. He saw Chuckles sitting down by a tree again playing more video games, and then started to think to himself, _'Where the hell is all these damn games coming from?'_Belize then shook his head got the thought out of himself and then focused on capturing his target.

Belize got in close and figured why fight him to get to the opening, he just had to get the collar on him and drag him or get him into the clearing where he will be stuck there with everyone else until the end of the challenge.

Belize then had a magnificent idea, he ran to his cabin and found a game he got from a supplier that has not even hit market shelves yet, he put a plastic ring on it and tied fishing string to it, then made a fishing rod and ran all the way back to where he last saw Chuckles, he was still there playing video games on a handheld player. Belize used the fishing rod to caste out the game started to fish for the rare catch of an game geek.

Belize was nearly laughing when he saw Chuckles sniff the air and look around and saw the game on the ground, Belize reeled it in a little and Chuckles acting like a cat chasing a ball of yarn, Belize put the collar on as fast as he could once he done that; Belize started making his way into the opening, once he was inside he let the fishing line trail so he could get out of the boundary and activate the collar

Belize sat at the boundary and saw Chuckles get in close, but before he could catch it, Belize pulled the fishing line and pulled the game outside the boundary, Chuckles wanting the game very badly ran after it, but had a bit of a shock when he got near the boundary until he fainted, Belize just sat and laughed as Chuckles fur was getting a bit singed until Belize turned Chuckles collar off and pushed him further back into the center opening again then left and re-activated the collar.

Belize smiled as he was shocked that something that only worked in movies to morons, and the villains worked for him, must really say something about Chuckles, Belize then started to think about what would happen if Chuckles was a bit more clever then he thought, then he would be a villain, but if he's not as clever as Belize thought then, he may be worth having until near the end.

Belize then said to himself "Forget it, I need to get this challenge to wrap up fast." Belize ran over to the hosts' cabin and waited there for a short while, once he was sure that no one was bringing in more prisoners he sighed and went to look at the records who was caught and who was left.

_Splendid_

_-Flippy-_

_-Disco Bear-_

_Patch_

_Miltera_

_Kayser_

_Mime_

_Tuffy_

_Nano_

_Nutty_

_Flaky_

_-Silver-_

_Gin,_

_-Wolfie-_

_Scott_

_Ryan_

_-Chuckles-_

Belize saw that most of the competitors still needed to be caught, but then he remember Zack went to help some catch their targets and they are probably at the opening now, Belize ran all the way to the opening and started to see a larger crowd of competitors

"Okay let's see…" Belize started to count all that was there when he finished "sixteen of seventeen needing to be caught, okay… and the winner that gets to stay alive is shockingly Flaky…" Flaky jumped out of the bushes because a baby chicken chirped right behind her. "Well congratulations Flaky you won a little consolation prize for Team Wind. Now the first ones out from each team I will call you forward. Team Water… Mime. Team Fire… I don't know who was the first loser to show up here with you Zack?" Belize was looking at Zack as he was trying to remember.

Zack scratched his favorite little scratch spot behind his ear and then snapped his fingers "It was Miltera." Belize nodded "Okay Team Fire… Miltera, Team Life… Flippy… Team Earth… Wolfie… and last but not least, from team Wind… Chuckles… Everyone else go to your dwellings and sleep, I'm going to have a little mini competition for these five." Everyone slightly moans and then goes off to their places except the ones called out and the ones with the collars on.

Belize whistled to the interns to take the collars off and put them on the five competitors that are staying behind, once that was done Belize made his little announcement, Okay this is going to be a little fight, not to the death just first person down on the ground is out, its an all on all, the five of you will be in a bracket in a way, Flippy you are against Wolfie first, who survives that one moves to another round basically you all will take on one at a time, the one with most losses will send their team to vote a fight to the death."

Belize laughed a little, "except for Team Wind of course, but if they end up as the lowest score then lucky everyone, no elimination." Belize pulled out a starting pistol and filled it with bullets. "Now some of you think this is a blank round…" a couple of the competitors nod, Belize laughed "Well you would be wrong and dead, if I was going to shoot any of you for proof, so I am just going to tell you instead of show, now. You know how things go just knock the other to the ground its simple 1 person on a 4 match, just to be perfectly clear here's the example Flippy takes on Wolfie, that means when Wolfie's turn is up, he already fought Flippy so no point in fighting him again so the one with the lowest wins lose." Belize aimed the pistol in the air and fired hitting a mockingbird. A couple of interns just went 'ooh' because Belize killed a states bird

Flippy and Wolfie got into a prepared stance and started to stare each other down waiting for the other to make the first move and mess up, Flippy getting tired of the going in circles made the first move, but strategically made it an intentional miss to see if his intuition on Wolfie having a bit combat expertise, Wolfie made his strike thinking Flippy really was trying to hit, but missed and Flippy countered it by jumping on Wolfie's back grabbing him in a hug and using his weight shifted to the right.

Wolfie tried to counter it falling to the left, but Flippy caught onto what was going on and shifted his weight left making it a double force for Wolfie to fight through to keep standing, but couldn't compensate and fell over onto the ground giving Flippy the win.

Flippy got up off Wolfie and held out his hand to help Wolfie up, which Wolfie took and pulled down Flippy just for the fun of it. Both of them started to laugh and each got up, Flippy got ready for the second round while Wolfie went to the sideline to wait his turn. Belize smiled, _'This is not as intense as I thought, and it would be all well it's just a mini challenge.'_

"Flippy versus… Miltera" Belize said and laughed. "You had good luck with wolves so let's see if you can outwit another that now knows your trick." Belize laughed again and then whistled for an intern to bring him some popcorn and a soda.

Belize lifted the starting pistol and fired hitting a hot air balloon and causing it to start falling from the sky and crashing about a hundred feet from the competitors dwellings. Miltera was the first to strike, she was surprisingly faster then Flippy thought she was, she hit Flippy with her muzzle and he almost lost his balance falling backwards.

Flippy regained his balance and used his forward momentum to pounce on Miltera, but not landing on her back he landed beside her and lifted her up, she tried to struggle, but where Flippy was holding her, she couldn't move too much, nor could she bite at him to get him to drop her, he then spun her around a little and then rolled her down on the ground.

"Round two… Flippy!" Belize clapped a little "Okay that's two wins Flippy, one loss Miltera and Wolfie. Okay up next bear, versus… deer." Mime looked around and then acted like he didn't know Belize was talking about him, Belize nodded, Mime shook his head, Belize nodded more, Mime shook his head more, then Belize went over to Mime grabbed him by the antler and drug him to the center ring to face Flippy.

Belize went back to his seat and picked up the popcorn and the soda, took a bite of the popcorn, then took a couple sips of the soda, and then he sat and pulled out the pistol and took a shot in the air, this time he hit a bald eagle, "What the hell is it with these stupid birds flying over this area." Everyone just shrugged Belize looked up into the sky and fired the pistol again, this time it hit a plane and brought it down. Belize sighed "Forget it, just get on with the fight."

Flippy walked up to Mime, Mime was acting like he pulled out a flower and started to beg Flippy for forgiveness, Flippy was looking at him a little confused, but then what happened next shocked everyone including Belize, who rarely gets shocked. Mime grabbed Flippy by the collar of his uniform tossed him up in the air and punched him seven times, before letting him drop, but before Flippy hit the ground Mime used his antlers and rammed into Flippy knocking him down and out on the ground.

Everyone was looking at Mime with a shocked expression. "W-what the fuck was that?" Belize said trying to comprehend what just happened in front of him, he expected Flippy, to get all wins no problem, at all, but then what he just witnessed really made him change his mind about how calm and innocent this little actor can be. Then Belize realized he could have been acting weak. Belize knew he had to keep his eye on him.

"Well, umm round three… Mime." Belize walks over to Flippy and slaps him in the face a couple times to wake him up, "Bonus for knocking him completely out cold." Mime just sat and stared at Flippy just making an apology sign. Belize sighed "Well it seems we can't continue with Flippy and Chuckles just yet, so we shall move on to the next mini-challenger… Miltera versus Mime…" Miltera's jaw dropped open as she felt bad she had to go against someone that knocked out one of the best fighters in HappyTreeTown.

Miltera hesitantly got in the arena and kept her eye on Mime, he made signs to her and she made some back, Belize just sat there laughing, at what the two were saying that he didn't really feel like repeating. Belize looked at the sky then figured instead of shooting down another bird, or an aircraft of some sort, he angled it to the ground, Belize closed his eyes and took the shot, he opened them and relaxed a bit until he saw one of his interns on the ground holding his privates because the bullet rebounded off the ground and hit them.

Belize sighed and gave up trying not to hurt someone or something. "Just get on with this damn fight I'm putting the pistol away for a special challenge later." Belize put the pistol in a box and put the box under his seat. Miltera was more hesitant with Mime, so she wanted to make sure he made the first strike, Mime was cautious of Miltera, but was really thinking about not hurting her if he has to take her down.

Mime decided she's on the defense so he might as well go for a strike and let her take him down, he lunged and missed but Miltera didn't make an immediate counter attack, Mime figured she thought he was going to fake her out, so he lunges again, but again Miltera just dodges and not attacks, Mime is a bit confused, but then suddenly she strikes at him and knocks him down to the ground and pins him.

"Round one… Miltera!" Belize clapped his hands "Well Miltera you are now one and one, Mime, one and one, and Flippy, two and one." Belize got up from his seat again and went to check on Flippy, he slapped him a couple time in the face again, Flippy was still out cold. Belize sighed and went back to his seat.

"Okay round two… Chuckles" Chuckles was just sitting playing his video game, Miltera looked at him and then at Belize and she started thinking to herself, _'This will be easy down.'_Belize made his paw into a gun pointed into the sky and yelled "Bang" suddenly a helicopter crashed behind Belize. "Oh come on what the hell I don't even have the damn pistol with me any more."

Miltera just looked at Belize then back to Chuckles and knew that was the symbol to go, she started getting close to Chuckles, but suddenly the game noises stop and Chuckles grabs Miltera and pushes her down onto the ground and then went back to playing his video game. Belize just face palmed and fell backwards out of his seat, "Really now… I really just don't know what I can't criticize about that, but what ever… Round two, Chuckles." Belize just sat there shaking his head slightly ashamed of Miltera.

"Okay and final round, Miltera versus Wolfie." Miltera and Wolfie lined up and was looking at each other sizing up the competition before getting down to the challenge Belize just instead of shooting down another bird or plane he just said "Go" suddenly there was a sound of something falling out of the sky, Belize looked up and saw a rocket ship was falling down back to earth. Belize just sighed and got back to the little mini competition.

While they were close enough, Wolfie was talking to Miltera about plans on how to take down their enemies, if they help each other throw a couple of the challenges and make it look like the one they want gone was to be blamed, Miltera could agree, but she wasn't that good at failing something and then putting the blame on another.

Miltera and Wolfie were at the challenge for a while, each one making strikes, but missing, Belize was actually getting bored nothing interesting was happening. "Okay damn it, this is going to get no where." Belize whistled for an intern and they brought out a cloth covered item. "Now since you two aren't fighting well with each other, you will now play the wheel of disgust, everything on here is edible, but some may or may not be toxic to you."

Belize pulled off the cloth of the item and shown the images on the wheel, Belize then smiled as he was slowly spinning it, "The object is simple, you both get to spin the wheel, whatever it stops on you have to eat, if you fail to eat it, you lose." Belize then laughed a little, "But if you get very lucky…" He pointed to a slice of the wheel the wolves didn't notice at first, but when they saw it they were shocked. "If it lands on this little sliver here you get a full course of your favorite meal, while the other has to eat everything else on the wheel."

Belize smiled a sinister like smile making Miltera cringe just a little, but since Wolfie never seen it too much he wasn't too sure if Belize was messing with them, or if he was not. "Either that or you actually try to fight to win, without killing, as I do have a few things for some of you, and its still against my rules to kill unless its necessary meaning elimination, unless you want yourself eliminated along with them?"

Miltera nodded and then got in a stance ready to fight Wolfie again, Wolfie did the same, but not knowing fully what Miltera's intention was now. Belize yelled go, Miltera was the first one to strike, she started to charge at Wolfie, making him make a choice in which direction he will jump to get out of the way or if he will take a full on hit that would ensure he was knocked on the ground.

Wolfie looked in both directions and then at Miltera he saw her kind of shift right, his left, so he shifted his attention left like he was about to jump left, but he had it in his mind to jump right, so when Miltera got closer he prepared his jump, then when she was just a couple feet from him, he turned as fast as he could and jumped to the right, but Miltera shifted her jump in time to shift her weight to the left and tackled Wolfie on the ground sending both of them into a tree.

Belize got up from his referee chair and ran over to the tree that the two wolves hit. "Damn that was amazing, you two really put on a great show, but Miltera still got you down Wolfie so you lost." Belize sat and saw both the wolves still lay there not moving, he then sighed and walked closer to them, he picked up and moved Miltera, blood was starting to pool around her mouth, Belize sighed, "Damn it eh, I guess that's the price of wanting a good show, all well, she is done fighting and got two of four." Belize whistled for an intern and they came with a stretcher and picked up both the wolves.

"Well Damn lucky you mime, you get to go against just Chuckles, since Wolfie is out of commission for the time being." Mime sighed and started to look around, when Flippy emerged from the trees escorted by one of the interns that helped heal him.

"Okay seems Flippy is back from his being knocked out by Mimes antlers, let's finish his round against Chuckles and then we can get on to Mime taking on Chuckles and then Wolfie, once he wakes up, if not then lucky you Mime, you get a no count, but if you lose against Chuckles you will be the one group to have an elimination match unless Chuckles loses his match to Wolfie, if he wakes up, and Flippy."

Belize walked back to his chair and got set "Okay, Flippy versus Chuckles, lets get this on the road so I can watch a fight to the death and then go to sleep." Belize yelled 'Go' and Chuckles put his game down for a couple seconds, Belize was shocked to see that, he never saw Chuckles put down a game willingly like that.

Belize was sitting and watching the show unfold of tactics versus tactics, Flippy and Chuckles were both clever with most tactics, the ones Flippy learned in the W.A.R and the tactics Chuckles learned from video games that were combat strategic.

"Well this is actually a bit interesting." Belize said as he saw Flippy and Chuckles have a small fort up Belize laughed, but then noticed this was going to take a while, so Belize whistled to an intern who brought Belize the armory of bean bag guns and he went to Flippy and Chuckles and gave them one at random.

Belize then went back to the chair and watched the excitement he stirred up giving them bean bag rounds, Flippy took the first hit in the shoulder almost knocking him down, but he got back up from slightly falling, but not being knocked down, the second he got back to standing upright, he fired at Chuckles getting a revenge shot in the arm, a little lower then he intended, but an effective hit.

Flippy saw Chuckles drop the bean bag gun and took the opportunity to run up to Chuckles fort and get his gun ready to fire, but when he get to Chuckles fort, Chuckles was laughing that Flippy, fell for a gag arm, he pulled out the actual weapon from behind him and shot Flippy square in the chest sending him flying out backwards and landing in the dirt.

"The winner is Chuckles." Mime fell on his knees and was mimicking yelling to the sky 'nnnnnoooooooooooooo' while Belize was sitting in the chair laughing hard at what Mime was doing and was a bit laughing at the fact that Flippy, Miltera, and Chuckles are all tied at the moment, unless Chuckles loses to Mime.

Belize started to laugh even harder when he imagined that, Belize then watched Chuckles walk over to his game picked it up and continued playing it like nothing even happened. Belize looked at Mime, "Well friend, your up next, I think you might as well just surrender, if Wolfie doesn't make it back in thirty minutes you wont completely lose, I forgot he has not won one of the fights yet." Mime smiled and agreed.

Belize laughed "Maybe a wise, choice…" then he said louder "Okay we have a forfeit Chuckles wins, and has the most wins out of everyone, his prize is this…" Belize reaches into his pocket and pulled out a coupon and handed it to Chuckles. "This coupon is a get out of jail free card type thing; it's a one use and can be used on any player in Team Wind. If you lose a match and have to go to elimination challenge, then you use that to save someone, it's technically yours, but if you feel like being a team sport, then use it on someone you know deserves to be in the game."

"Now if Wolfie doesn't show up in twenty-five minutes it will be Mimes win, and Wolfie will have to send his team to elimination." Belize sat and watched Chuckles play his video game, Mime practicing a victory dance that he probably wont have to fight anyone to the death, and Flippy was doing combat training exercises to get back in shape, while a bit ashamed that he fell for a trick he normally would have spotted.

Twenty-two minutes passed and Belize was getting a bit tired, "Okay I know I said twenty-five minutes, but this is getting too boring, and I need some entertainment now." Belize pulled up a whistle and was about to blow in it when he saw a wolf slowly making their way up to the challenge arena. Belize sighed, but then noticed the wolf more closely it wasn't Wolfie, it was Miltera.

"Miltera, what are you doing here?" I came to watch Wolfie and Mime fight, am I too late?" Belize looked around "Wolfie never showed up yet… You mean he's fine?" Miltera looked up at Belize "Yes he left about ten minutes before I did this was only fifteen minutes ago." Belize looked around, "Well he's skipping on the challenge, and that only means one thing." Belize blew the whistle, and then pulled out the bullhorn "We have another forfeit. That means Mime wins, and Wolfie and Team Earth Meet me at the docks."

Belize put up the bullhorn. "Well we need to find Wolfie now." Belize sighed and then whistled for an intern again, but none shown up this time. Belize looked around "What the hell?" Belize whistled again this time one shown up, "Why didn't you get your ass here when I called for you the first time?" The intern was nearly petrified, but was still moving, he pointed to the direction he ran from to get to Belize, and then started talking incoherently that Belize nor anyone else could understand.

"Umm okay, everyone get to your dwelling, except team Earth." Everyone that wasn't Team Earth went back to their little dwelling area. "Okay seems you are missing your leader, Team Earth, and we need to find him." Suddenly Wolfie was limping out of the woods heading toward Belize and the team.

"What the hell were you doing at the intern campsite?" Wolfie just looked around, "I don't know, I was in the infirmary with Miltera, then next thing I know I was being attacked by your interns…" He then saw his team standing beside Belize, but wasn't exactly sure what was going on. "So who won, and who lost?" Belize laughed, "Well you lost, and your teams sort of upset that you put them in the elimination spot." Everyone on Team Earth was glaring at Wolfie, and Scott was giving him the 'You are dead' symbol.

Belize then started to Laugh, well I think its clear who the vote is, now the question is, who is the one going to kill him?" Scott was the only one offering wanting to get rid of the wolf and take over as the leader. Belize looked around, "What no volunteers, well then, Wolfie lucky day for you, since I saw much entertainment with the mini-challenge I have lost the sense of Bloodlust for the night, and really need some sleep, so there's no elimination."

Wolfie sighed in relief, but Scott and most the rest of Team Earth was upset that Wolfie was staying with them, and they really lost support of their team leader, that he would have to work hard to get them back on his side, but he kept getting a death glare from Scott every couple seconds Scott was just mouthing 'Just you wait, I will get you soon.'

"Okay I'm going to sleep now, Everyone talk to Zack and go make a confessional, I know you all missed that, but here lets make it short this time, only Team Earth will make on now go before I sleep kill."

Everyone ran away from Belize and went to the hosts' cabin and slightly banged on the door, Zack opened the door and yawned, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Scott pushed Zack out of the way and went to the confessional room. "Sorry about that, he's mad that he didn't get to eliminate me." Wolfie said as he helped Zack up. "Also we are making confessionals." Zack sighed, "Fine, but keep it down I'm getting back to sleep."

Zack went back to his bed and went back to sleep, Belize opened the door and went to his bed and went to sleep there.

Scott was sitting in the confessional room "I cant believe that damn two-bit piece of shit raccoon, he really knows how to push our buttons to piss us off." Scott looked around and then started to count, "That Wolf better keep his mouth shut until the next challenge, I am going to find some way to sabotage him and either make him, get himself killed and eliminated, or we lose and I fight him to the death, either one will work, but the kill by hand will be the fun one." He looked around, "I wonder why Belize wants us to make these they are useless things." Scott then punched the wall. "If he shows this to you Wolfie, just be aware I am going to get you at whatever cost." Suddenly Scott calmed down went up the stairs and let Louis go in for their confessional.

"I really think, Belize is pushing this fight between Scott and Wolfie a bit too far, he knows Scott wants to kill Wolfie and then when the opportunity arises he says it was a trick elimination, I think that might have really set off Scott's anger." Louis then looked at the wall and saw the indent that Scott punched into the wall. "I think I rest my case with that, I know you will review this later Belize, Just know that you may want to not push Scott too hard." Louis then looked at the indent again and went out of the room.

Nano was the next to enter, "Wow, I am shocked I hardly got to say or do anything today, but at least it was a fun day, I was just shocked a little robin actually tricked me into being caught, but then again Zack did make a convincing act. All well…" Nano then looks at the wall and sees the indent "Wow, I wonder what happened here?" she shrugs and then leaves thinking what could have made it, but it was late, she would figure out later.

Next up was Wolfie, he sat down in the chair and looked around then looked at the camera, "I really can't believe what happened, really blacking out from Miltera knocking us into the tree, waking in the infirmary and then getting some medicine that was making the pain go away, and then next thing I know I'm getting hit with sticks by people I don't even know, and then getting back to the challenge to know that because of my absence we lost, and almost had an elimination." He sighed and looked around and saw the indent in the wall and started to shake a little.

"That's not my fault, if I knew what was happening, I would have finished the mini-challenge, but I guess things don't work the way you want." He looks down "I just want to know why Scott wants me dead so bad…" Wolfie then yawned and almost fell asleep sitting in the chair, but the Robin triplets were running into the door causing Wolfie to jolt awake,

Wolfie gets up and leaves the room "Sorry, just fell asleep a little because medications and time." The robins nodded in agreement and then all went into the confessional room, Wolfie sighed and started to walk out the door of the hosts' cabin. Wolfie heard his name in the wind, he looks around and no one was there, he then walks to his group section of the woods to go to sleep, but kept hearing his name get louder and louder, but still sounding like a whisper.

Wolfie ran for the forest and lay down close to Nano, and Scott, but not close enough for anyone to get any idea, about why he was sleeping so close to those two. He then sat in the night listening to the whispers until they faded and then finally in the silence went to sleep.

… Robin's confessional…

Eggy, Meggy, and Redgy were sitting in the chair like a totem pole, Eggy just sat silently while Meggy was the more social one so she started off the conversation "Well this challenge was fun, just was terrible me and my brothers were separated." Redgy jumped in the conversation "Yeah that was the worst, but we still had everyone we were assigned to capture, so it wasn't that bad." Eggy saw the indent and using his wing tapped on Meggy and then pointed to the indent.

"Wow someone was mad, I wouldn't like to be who ever that angry person was punching the wall for." Redgy and Eggy both nodded in agreement, but Redgy started to shake his head a little, "but I bet I can take them on no problem." Meggy closed her eyes and shook her head, "Oh when will you learn?"

They all left the room and went to the forest with the rest of the team and started to fall asleep, looking around at the shadows moving around the trees, until they got bored and fell asleep.

**A/N and that's it I can't believe it too nearly 2 weeks to complete this, but then again I did re-write the whole thing a couple times, any way enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well this is going to be a slight interesting chapter, I have no idea why, but I think the stir crazy shook out most of my writers block/loss of inspiration, but then the fun week I had and it being the 2nd year since I started writing, and made all these stories, and the future ones to come, I am in progress of another story, but I have to familiarize myself to the show before I write a story for the fandom, so that will be fun, but its not fun just saying something before the works starts.**

**Belize****: Sheesh you are wasting time, get on with the story and stop boring these people with your life stories.**

**He's mad because I had 5 stories for his creation day that he ended up dying in them. Any way Yes onto the story, and this is a two part challenge.**

It's the middle of the night, the stars are out and shining, a couple of silhouettes are standing outside of the hosts' cabin, one wearing a bag around their shoulder pulled out a couple of simple items, such as a coat hanger, pliers, couple of rubber bands and a pocket knife.

"You think this will wake up Belize?" The one silhouette with the bag says to the other, the slightly taller one standing over to the one with the bag "No he's a heavy sleeper, we just need to watch out for the damn co-host, he's a light sleeper, but if it comes down to it, kill the co-host we can easily have it penned on anyone in this piece of shit show."

The tall silhouette snickered and then the other one joined in, but then the tall one stopped and glared at the shorter one, "Get the damn door opened you idiot, we need the objective to get paid." The small one scoffed "Whatever it's a piece of shit trinket I have no idea why you or the client wants it." the tall one gets a bit mad and grabs the short one throwing him into the door only to watch the small one hit the door and bounce right back at him.

"Ugh fucking door…" Suddenly there was beeping and they noticed that the sun was coming up, "Fuck its already the break of dawn, next time don't ask questions." They quickly packed the items back in the bag and quickly run off into the forest before any one wakes up and ruins their mission.

Belize slowly opened his eyes and felt completely relaxed he stretched out like normal and once he got up from the bed he was actually smiling a wide smile, he went to his co-hosts bed and saw Zack was still asleep, Belize got in close to Zack's ear and was about to yell something, but then he figured it would be more fun messing with him.

Belize went outside and recorded himself making sounds and then once he finished he went back to Zack and noticed he was still asleep Belize put the recorder he recorded sounds on and put it next to Zack's ear and presses play, Belize moved away after making a delay in the recording to make sure he was from a decent show distance.

Once Belize knew the sound was about to play he got back and set up for the show, the noises started to play, but the figure in the bed didn't even stir, Belize went over to the bed again and started to shake the figure, Belize just kept shaking and then suddenly the head of the figure fell off and cracked open on the ground.

Belize mentally face palmed and then his body had actually caught up with his mind and he physically face palmed. Belize then went outside and looked around for Zack, he went to the mess hall and saw no one was there; he sighed and went back to the cabin.

Belize stopped outside the door as he noticed that the lock on his cabin door was scratched a little, and he knows that the door was new, the knob shouldn't be scratched like that already. Belize went over to it and started to dust off the knob a little to see if it actually was scratches or his mind messing with him, he rubbed it a bit and cleaned it and the scratches was still there.

"Well seems someone is getting the idea they think they can break into my cabin… Well then I accept the challenge, and when I find them I will make sure my trap doesn't kill them, but when I get to them they would wish it had." Belize started to laugh.

Zack was walking up to the door with a warm still slightly steaming cup of coffee. "How does it go Belize?" He said and then took a couple sips of the coffee, Belize smiles. "Oh there you are Zack… Nothing much, just plotting out the events just a bit more then usual for some strange reason."

Zack shrugged, he then continued his coffee and went into the cabin, "Well when you're done plotting I need your help with something." Belize sighed "What is it, maybe it may get my mind off the plotting because you should know who I'm really itching to watch suffer today." Zack just continued to drink his coffee.

"Well we got a couple things in the mail, and I am shocked what many are saying about you…" Belize shrugged, "I know I have so many magnificent fans don't I?" Belize then laughed "So what exactly do you need help with?" Zack sighed as he finished the last of his coffee and turned the cup upside down, "Well all I need you to do is…" Zack quickly grabbed Belize in a head lock until he lost consciousness. "Not make any sound." Zack then opened the door of the cabin and pulled Belize inside. "I can't believe how easy it was to get to that idiot, all well I'm in and now I need to find the item before he wakes up." Zack looks around for the item.

"Where the hell did he put that damn thing?" Suddenly the door handle starts to jingle a little, Zack hid in a closet, and barely had it closed just before the door opened, "Hey Belize where are you man? The contestants are waiting for you to give them the next challenge."

The figure looked around and saw Belize slightly gaining consciousness on the ground, the figure ran over to Belize, and picked him up. "Belize, what the heck happened to you?" Belize started to fast blink his eyes regaining his focus, when he opened them he saw a periwinkle cat holding him up, Belize punched him in the face, "What the hell was that for Zack?" Belize said as he dusted himself of and walked over to the cat.

"What are you talking about Belize; I was with the contestants waiting for you to get the next challenge started." Zack put his hand up to his face where Belize punched and felt it was wet, he rubbed around just a bit and looked at his hand and saw it was almost covered in blood.

"Damn, now we have to deal with this, once we do this and you get the competitors set up for the challenge, you and me are going to have a chat." Belize froze for a second to process what Zack just said to him "I'm the host of this, and I can and will get rid of you If need be, now because of that statement I'm going to get everyone in the front and we are going to have our little chat in front of them."

Belize pulled out the bullhorn and turned on the siren sound, many of the competitors ran to find out what the noise is, most just wanted to find it to shut it up so they could get back to sleep. Belize kept the noise going until he saw that all the competitors were there he then grabbed Zack and pulled him outside.

"Okay maggots, you are going to play a little judgment game." Belize started the second he took a step out of the door, "Zack here, is co-host right?" everyone nodded, Belize smiled "And does the co-host have the power to try demanding the host to do anything?" everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

Belize sighed, "Okay how many of you own a business in HappyTreeTown?" Petunia, Belize, Splendid, and Silver raised their hands. Belize looked around, "okay have anyone been football team captain?" Rylie, Scott, and Tuffy raised their hand. Belize sighed "Okay you know what there's still so many who have not accomplished anything… That is sad, but fine I'll be more general to see how the response goes…" Belize looked around "Got it, Okay anyone here that had any leadership type of position at any point in their life?"

Belize looked around and saw Patch, Xzavior, Silver, and Chuckles were without their hands up, Belize looked around, "Really you four had never had a leader ship responsibility, all well… But apparently many of you had something you lead in your life, now imagine someone that's a rank inferior to you telling you what to do." Everyone did and started to get a bit upset, some it was more then others, but some didn't really care too much, but was still a little upset.

"Now that you answered my question in a way, he said I and he had to have a talk, but since I'm not really in the mood for being kind and fair, we are going to have a fun little challenge…" Belize looked around.

"The challenge is going to be a little fun one for me, something I kind of wanted to do for a while now, and I think this will make some angry and some excited to hear." Belize then started to laugh a little and everyone was just looking at him a little worried. "Okay the winning group of this challenge gets to stay as the group they are, the rest, I have made many options and moved around into new groups. I planned this one out, each one for which ever group wins."

Belize sighed "Took me through the night and I'm slightly exhausted." Belize looked out of the corner of his eye and saw someone was running he quickly turned his head and thought it was Zack, but when he looked around the group Zack was still standing over by himself trying to calm down.

"And well, umm." Belize shook his head getting the idea he saw double out of his head, he then put his full attention to the announcement. "Okay sorry had to clear my mind for a second… Okay I have also had this done while you were sleeping." Belize held up a couple photos.

Everyone looked closely at them and recognized it was the places they slept and there were several interns taking pictures and poses with all the competitors, making them pick their noses and then sticking the competitors hands in their mouth and made it look like they all did it while they sleep.

"Now this was just proof that I had this done, I'm shocked none of you have taken notice to it yet…" everyone looked at each other and then checked themselves and still acted normal. "Damn what is it with competitors these days? I have taken an item from each of you, some of the items are favorite things I'm sure you would want back." Everyone shrugged.

"Really I take personal items from you and you act like its nothing. Fine then you do this challenge then I won't post these photos around." Belize then looked at everyone's reaction. "Don't believe him, he won't do anything like that." everyone turned and saw Louis mocking a smile at Belize.

Belize just sat smiling, "Well Louis I'm glad you say that because these were only posed photos, there's others that are more embarrassing, and if you don't believe me, fine I'll just go through two peoples secrets I'm sure they don't want out."

Belize then looked at Zack and then Louis, "Okay first Zack, He's not at smart as many would guess, he actually thinks I'm stupid, and he betrayed a trust that will most likely never be repaired." Belize then held up a photo. It was of Zack with empty bottles all around him.

"Now anyone want to venture a guess what he was doing?" Belize smiled as Zack turned and looked at Belize shocked that he had a picture of that, he then ran away from the group Belize smiled but then noticed that he ran a bit differently then the other and his was more of a limp. Belize looked down and then at Louis, after taking in suggestions "Nope he was just sleeping actually, the bottles there was set up like what happened to you…"

"Louis here this is an actual photo." Belize held up a photo of Louis kissing Gin while she was asleep. Louis did a nervous laugh, Gin was glaring at him and started to give him a signal he better watch his back, everyone was just going "ooh" and then laughing, but then looked at Belize again, because that picture came out a bit fast.

"Now as I said you are all going to participate or 'these' photos get around." Belize smiled as everyone nodded in agreement and then looked at him "Fine, Belize we will look for the items… any hints to where they are? Are they all together or in separate bags locations?" Kayser said trying to act like he doesn't have any incriminating photos.

Belize looked around "Some of you are detectives, or investigators of some sort; I suggest ask them, or learn on your own. If you all accepted the challenge and not make me have to blackmail you I would have answered those and gave hints, but you win some and you lost all the info I will give."

Belize started to head towards the direction he saw Zack run off to after he shown the photograph, but was stopped by the competitors trying to bombard him with multiple questions. Belize just tried to get past them "No I am not giving any more information, and if you actually start looking I'm sure you will know what of yours is missing. Now get out of my way I have to talk to Zack."

Belize slipped by much of the competitors juking left and right like he was playing a game of football as a runner back and he had to get past the defenders into the clear for a touchdown, but once he got there he kept running just to catch up with Zack. Belize ran past a couple of trees and saw someone was sitting leaning against a tree staring blankly at the sky.

"Hey…" Belize gets close to Zack, and taps him on the shoulder; Zack just slid down the tree and sat down. Belize bent down and put his hand on the Zack's shoulder, "Look Zack, I didn't mean to pull out the picture, but in my defense you really came around at a bad time." Zack just continued to stare blankly at the sky.

Belize sighed "Look I didn't tell them about the photo okay, you secret is still safe. After you ran you had a limp in your step, and when I saw you run on the opposite side of the cabin, I thought I was going insane and seeing double, but then I saw that and I knew you were the real you, after I realized I made a mistake I covered what I could, no one else knows and here."

Belize held out his hand with the photo in it showing Zack the picture Belize then ripped it to shreds and let the evidence fall to the ground. Zack's eyes looked at the photo as the shreds were flying in the air, Zack looked at Belize and actually saw a genuine sincerity in his eyes, he then grabbed Belize and pulled him in for a hug and gave him a long one.

Belize was thinking about pulling away, but he knew the hug was Zack's way of testing Belize if he was truly apologizing for what he almost did, or was he faking it, and trying to rub it in his face.

After thirty seconds Zack let Belize go and then released him, he smiled at Belize. "I knew you were being sincere, and thank you for apologizing, you know I would never do whatever you punched me in the face for." Belize looked down at the ground, "It was probably that damn double that looked exactly like you, and I mean I don't usually fall for tricks that easily." Belize sighed, "but then again the times to change and something is making me age faster apparently."

Zack looked around, "Well what are we doing here lets go and get the challenge started, did you give them any hints or tips?" Belize shrugged, "Well I told them the tip that I'm not giving them tips because they made me have to blackmail them to get them into doing the challenge." Belize sighed and then looked around.

"The most shocking of the thing though is that they didn't seem at all to care they are missing personal items, all I know is I seem to have to step up my game if I want them to continue playing." Belize looked around, "Well this challenge and the next is going to be a double elimination," Belize smiled, "if they don't want to do the challenge they get penalty and that will affect who will fight to the death, I'm not letting them choose any more."

Belize then held his hand out to Zack "If you want to come back and help then I will at least try to get things to run between both of us, neither of our decisions will take affect until the other heard it and agrees." Zack nodded "Fine, I think that will work, and no matter what happens, we won't attack each other under any circumstance?" Belize nodded and they shook hands.

Belize then sort of did a slight laugh knowing Zack almost forgot about the deal. "What is so funny Belize?" Zack then looked around and then face palmed, "Damn it how did I forget about the bet that I could have gotten rid of before making the deal." He then looked at the ground.

Belize laughed "Don't worry about it, we run this challenge together, you wont owe me anything." Zack smiled and they both went back to the host's cabin. Where everyone was still standing and didn't move not knowing any where to go.

"What are you all still doing here?" "We don't know what's missing, and we have far too much space to look for it." Gin said while still searching herself for her lucky misprinted coin she found on a beach one day. When she found it she sighed "And would you at least tell us what the hell we are missing so we can start at least knowing exactly what we are looking for?"

Belize nodded and smiled everyone gave a shocked blank stare at Belize surprised he was calmed and relaxed and was actually going to help them after he said that he wasn't going to tell them anything at all. Belize then looked to Zack "Well partner, think I should tell them what they are looking for?" Belize said at least trying to make sure that Zack could put some trust in Belize to ask for his opinion.

Zack looked around shocked Belize was being nice after all that happened and was happy Belize would actually treat him a little better, "Well I'm sure you don't want to tell them, but if you want my trust back about this…" He looked at everyone and then looked at Belize. "Tell them their items that they are missing, but don't give them locations" Belize smiled "Good choice, and I guess we did a little bargain deal without talking. Amazing job partner."

Belize then laughed, "Okay now, thanks to Zack I will now tell you all what personal affects item you are missing. Team Fire… Ryan, you are missing your lucky Dumbbell you love to work out with, Kayser, your calculator that you modified to be a tracking device, Miltera- your clipboard, Patch- a white teddy bear… How cute, but cute doesn't cut it in the real world, Crème- Since you normally don't hold anything close to you I have hidden a package of Pristine Peliko Marshmallow clouds…" Crème looked around slightly confused, but a more interested look. Belize smiled.

"Well it's supposed to be a delicate soft little cloud that has a secret taste to it that very few have ever dared to try. Basically all I'm saying is it's been outlawed for sugary goodness, Gin- your locket that has your Father's picture in it, Belle-your white skull barrette."

Belize then looked at team Earth. "Okay Team Earth… Scott- your signed pro-bowl football…" "What the hell how dare you mess with that collectible? If you or your damn goons damaged it I will make sure you will regret it." Belize shrugged "Eh whatever, any way. Wolfie- I'm actually shocked that you didn't notice the difference of your dark glasses…" Wolfie turned away from everyone and pulled them off and looked at them seeing they were replicas of his.

"How the hell you manage that?" Belize laughed "Don't worry about it, you want your glasses back look for them… any way onto Nano- your tool kit you thought you snuck in here without us knowing , Louise- You are actually missing something of mine that if you don't find I will destroy you." Louise looked at Belize "Hey that's not going to incite me to look for it."

Belize sighed "Well too bad I figured you like it enough that you wanted to keep it, but since you said that, if you don't be the first to find your item you will not get to keep that collectible card." Louise looked around "Well then I will find it and I will be the first to find their item." Belize laughed "Now that's the incentive I was going to go for."

Belize then looked to the rest of the team "Oh yeah can't forget the rest… Eggy, Meggy, and Redgy- you have all lost your lucky amulet you all found when you first entered HappyTreeTown." The robins all looked at each other "What are you talking about; we don't have a lucky amulet." Belize looked at them pulled up a picture that had all three of them holding a small trinket close to them and cuddling it. "Oh that," Meggy said and stared to look sad.

He looked over to Team Water next "Okay Splendid- you are missing your lucky first super hero mask, when you became known as Splendid, Lifty- your lock picking kit, Xzavior- Yours was a bit hard to choose from so I took three items from you. "What do you mean Belize? I am not missing anything important." Belize sighed, fine let's just say these items involve your favorite activities, your lighter for your smoking habit, most of all your booze, which the bottle you're holding is one of your last few you will have unless you can find the stash, and your carving knife so you can't carve anything in the trees.

Xzavior looked around, "Wait how the hell did you find all of these I was sure to keep them safe?" Belize laughed just like how I got another competitors object, which will be explained later. Belize then continued with the people and their items "Okay Roxie- Your star shaped silver diamond and your pearl necklace," Roxie looked at everyone and then felt around her ear and couldn't feel her diamond, she then looked down and saw her pearl necklace was missing. She looks around and glared at Belize. Belize just ignored it and continued on "Mime- your favorite juggling balls, Silver- Your amulet that your best friend gave you." Silver looked at Belize surprised, but confident that he couldn't possibly have it.

"Umm Belize I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken, I am sure that you don't have that item, its locked up where I made sure no one was watching and put it where no one but me could get to." She smiled Belize held up a picture of the amulet on his wrist the chain wrapped around several times. Silver's jaw dropped she couldn't believe Belize got the amulet without her knowing.

"Any way onto Team Life… Cola- your magnifying glass, Petunia- your air freshener necklace that I replaced with a different scent, Nutty- your first Lollipop, Rylie- your betting ledger, Chelsie- that picture of me that I told you I would only pose for one time." Belize felt a little embarrassed, but he sighed "And before any of you get the wrong idea, that was when I was dating her."

Everyone just started to murmur and snicker. Belize dropped the clip-board and almost kicked his foot into it but instead he pulled out the bullhorn and made the siren sound go off, but three times as loud. "Now onto the others… Disco Bear- your favorite disco music and Flippy- your first bowie knife that you used in W.A.R."

Disco Bear Shrugged and Flippy just scoffed Belize looked at the two of them and just shook his head. "Whatever I don't have time to argue, I want to get this little scavenger hunt started oh and before I forget, the last 2 to find their items are going to fight to stay alive so it may be same team fighting to live or it may be different teams."

Belize laughed and then picked up the clip board "Okay and now last Team Wind… Flaky- your lucky blanket you sleep with at night, Cuddles- your skateboard, Rocha- your suitcase, Splinter- your blindfold that you use to do daring stunts. Chuckles- I don't know how the hell you keep getting games here, but I found your stash, and only picked one of the games for you to play with the rest I am going to keep hidden until you are eliminated."

Chuckles shrugged and went back to playing the current game he was playing at the start of the day. Belize was starting to feel slightly annoyed, but Zack walked up to him and calmed him down. Belize then looked around "Okay that's it." Tuffy looked around "Hey what about me?" Belize laughed "Oh damn Zack I think I forgot to tell the interns to get an item from Tuffy, well seems he doesn't get any hint and has nothing to search for, he's the first to lose the challenge." Zack laughed a little too but then looked around. "Umm Belize I figured you would have done that, but umm before you decided to treat me as equal I told the interns to take something." Belize stopped laughing and grabbed Zack like he was giving him a hug, which he was, but he was crushing Zack while doing so.

"What you got my interns to take an item from him… whatever what item did they take?" Belize let Zack go and Zack looked at the list of items that the interns taken "Well they took…" He whispered it to Belize and he just laughed "Oh damn I did not know you had that Tuffy, well now I know your secret item I suggest you find it fast, but sadly I don't know where they hid it, nor does Zack." Belize then started to laugh hard.

"Good luck… you will need it… Any way time to start 3…2…1…Go!" Belize then started the timer and sat and watched everyone scramble around trying to find the items that are missing not knowing that Belize had hidden them in plain sight nearly in front of everyone, but they didn't notice.

"Well this is going to be fun don't you think Zack?" Zack nodded "Yes Belize now that your ideas will have to also be approved by me, I am really excited to hear a few of what you want to try doing next." Zack then smiled. "Like how we are going to get the prize items." Belize shrugged "Doesn't matter I have a source that's donating money and the flying car, any of the other prizes are just whatever donations that they just want them out and figured I could get them great publicity."

Zack shrugged he knew it was true. He then looked around, "So where is all the items anyway?" Belize smiled, "well," Belize grabbed his tail held it up "Zack would you mind pulling on my tail, I think I might have grabbed the booby-trap part and don't want to risk getting injured." Zack hesitantly pulled on the tail and the hair on Belize's tail suddenly turned a dark indigo color and then fell down Zack could see a couple of items Belize has hidden in his tail.

"Nice so Gin, Louise, Silver, Chelsie, and Splinter have the hardest to look for?" Belize smiled and nodded as he released his tail and it fluffed out and looked like it was never even messed with "You are one diabolical host my friend." Belize smiled "Thanks Zack coming from you that means a lot." Belize laughed a little and then they started to walk around to find the interns that hid the items so they could maybe give false hints to people.

Belize found one of the interns and stopped them from continuing walking down to get some help since another intern started to feel ill. "Hello there intern… I know you are one of the ones that have hidden the items, I would like to know where each one is at." The intern sighed, "I'm sorry monsieur Belize, but I have a problem of my own." The intern said in a French accent.

"You could look for Charlene, she helped me." Belize sighed as he let the intern pass him and continue on his path to get some help. Belize looked around and snapped his fingers and an intern came from the forest behind Belize and pulled up a book that had a list of all the interns and what they looked like.

Belize saw Charlene; he noticed it was a light green leopard and then when he found out where she was from he just dropped the book and jumped up and started to run. Zack was confused, he got up walked over to the book and saw Charlene and saw she was a worker for an organization he never heard of.

Zack sighed and then tried to figure out why Belize got up so fast and ran out of the area, suddenly Zack felt like he heard a scream of some sort and he got up and ran as fast as he could to what he thought the source was only to find Belize was looking around with a hand made flame thrower.

"Where the hell you get a flame thrower?" Zack said eying the flame thrower to make sure it wasn't aimed any where near him. "She works for them, she's here to spy on me, well not this time; they will not get any information like they had before, ever again." Belize then started to run into the forest and Zack figured to follow just to be sure he doesn't kill any contestants on accident.

Gin, Kayser, Flaky, and Petunia was grouping up in front of Team Fire's cabin. "I can't believe Belize stole our personal affects, he's starting to become a jerk." Gin said the rest of the group nodded "Yeah, but it doesn't matter much, as long as he's the host he gets to choose what happens." Everyone was just glaring at him.

"What do you mean by that Kayser?" Gin said suspecting Kayser was in on the challenge and cheating for Belize, just because he was siding with Belize on stealing their personal items and hiding it from them for a challenge. "I mean he's a jerk for doing it, but come on I think he's losing his grip on things… I mean have you not yet noticed that he's been occupied and paranoid?"

Petunia nodded "Yeah he has been acting differently lately, but he won't tell us why, and have you also noticed that the challenges he is making us do has nothing to do with survival much if any…" She then looked around to see if anyone else caught on and would agree with her.

"Yeah, but why would he make a television show about survival if the challenges don't involve survival too much?" Flaky said, without shaking, which really surprised the other three; they looked at her a little surprised Flaky just slightly laughed it off a little and then looked around like she was being watched. They brushed it off, and got back to talking about Belize.

"Well he better give everyone their items back because if I don't get my locket I am going to go all out destroy him, and I don't care if that gets me kicked off I'm going to make him pay." She then hears rustling in the bushes.

"Ssshhh someone is over in the bushes" Gin said a bit softly and then she told them not to look just continue acting like they didn't know anyone was there, "So what are you going to do about your tracking calculator? What if Belize keeps it?" Kayser shrugged "I don't know and really I don't care, I'm a genius I can always make another." He smiled boasting his intelligence.

Petunia Scoffed "Well if it's got a tracker in it, then Belize could track yours and everyone else's movements." Kayser's smug boasting look faded and then he realized that Petunia was right. He then looked at her and started to see how she would react.

"Well Petunia, you are actually a bit smarter then you look that's for sure." Petunia was taken aback by the statement and how Kayser said it like he was mocking her she just looked away from him slightly insulted, Kayser just smiled as he was expecting her to do just that.

"Okay you two stop it, we need to keep focused on the challenge… Where the hell can our items be, and we should get everyone in on looking for the items so we can get through this challenge faster, plus Belize said only the last two to find their items will fight to the death… So if most of everyone works together we can try and get Tuffy and Ryan to fight each other to the death and be rid of at least a jerk."

Suddenly whatever was in the bushes came out "Hey I find that offensive, and I have you know I will find my before you and if I find any of yours I will be sure you can't find them." Gin laughed "Whatever, like you can do that." Tuffy smirked a little and pulled out from behind him a blanket he unfolded it and it had an air-freshener in it, and a skateboard.

"M-my lucky blanket…" Flaky said at the same time Petunia said "My necklace…" They both started to run towards Tuffy to get their items, but Tuffy quickly re-wraps everything. "Nuh-uh, I found these fair and square…" He then looked at Gin, "I was going to be kind and give them to you if you helped me eliminate Rylie, but since you tried getting them to eliminate me, I'm not going to give Flaky her blanket back, or Petunia's necklace."

Tuffy then smiled at his decision as he just realized if he finds his item, he could force Petunia and Flaky into a fight to the death. He then smiled as a plan hatched in his mind. "Well actually I may give them back, on a couple conditions." Petunia looked around and sighed "No I don't care what it is I'm not going to help you." Tuffy just shrugged and then looked over at Flaky.

"Well Flaky, you want to have a secure safety net from elimination or do you want to risk fighting?" Flaky looked around, "W-well…" She looked around and took notice to a fairly large rock behind her. She then smiled. "I have to say I wont be eliminated anytime soon." She quickly grabbed the rock and threw it at Tuffy hitting his hand making him drop the items he was holding.

Flaky and Petunia both ran over to the blanket, Flaky unfolded it and grabbed it and ran as fast as she could to the hosts cabin to turn in her item first for the award. Kayser and Gin both just sat and watched the events unfold in front of them, and then after they had their laugh, they started to process in their minds it was Flaky that started it, then they looked at each other.

"I think someone finally snapped, and maybe has become a threat to us now." Gin said a bit shocked after she thought about what she said. "Wow I never thought I would say that about that coward Flaky, would you have ever expected that?" Gin looked at Kayser and saw his eyes were closed and that he was asleep while standing up.

"You got to be kidding me." She gets up and walks off going back to the hosts cabin to see if she can talk Belize into giving her a hint, since she know Flaky, or Petunia will be claiming the first place prize for finding their items first.

Crème was looking around and she saw Flippy, Cuddles, Splendid and Nutty, she went up to them "Has anyone seen a bag of marshmallows around here?" Flippy looked up to her "No we haven't, umm whatever your name is, we are trying to figure out where our items are, we have no time helping the likes of you."

Splendid snickered a little, but Cuddles and Nutty slowly back away from Splendid and Flippy, Crème just smiled a little like she was about to laugh with them, then she grabbed Flippy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, "Look here, you think that you are smart trying to mess with me, is not really lightening things up, I tried to be friendly and offer some help, but you just went and messed it up." She then threw him at Splendid who reacted fast enough to get out of the way.

He was so focused on dodging Flippy that he wasn't aware of anything else, and Crème had a good punch into Splendid causing him to spin a full circle before falling to the ground. Crème popped her hands and looked over to Nutty and Cuddles. "So have any of you seen any marshmallow bags around here?" Nutty looked sad "Umm no, I- I haven't seen any and Nutty here hasn't had any sugar since he got here." Nutty looked down and started to cry a little.

"Why can't he answer for himself?" Crème said looking at Nutty. "You want to know why?" Crème heard a voice she never heard before she looked all around trying to figure out who was speaking then she looked at Nutty. "Was that you?" Nutty nodded. "Wow you sound like you could be a professional musician." She then laughed a little, but out of the corner of her eye saw a bag in a hollow spot on a tree

She quickly ran over to it and found the marshmallows, she then figured wait on eating them until after she has been cleared of finding them, she then starts running off nearly skipping with joy singing she got the marshmallows. Nutty and Cuddles just looked at each other and then the two unconscious competitors on the ground then started to whistle and walk away like they were never there.

Belle and Wolfie were looking around Team Fires cabin, Wolfie was about to take a step into the door, "What do you think you are doing?" Belle said Wolfie turned to her, "Looking for my Dark Glasses." He said before turning back and trying to enter the door. Belle ran over to him and stepped in front of him before he could go inside.

"I meant that as in your not going into my team's cabin." Belle said a little agitated, but with a cautious warning. Wolfie looked at her, "Fine you can go in and check for them, I will wait out here, and look for your barrette." Belle smiled, "That will be just fine." Belle went into the cabin and shut the door, and started to look around and see if Wolfie's dark glasses were any where in there, she found them laying under Crèmes bed.

Wolfie was looking around outside and saw the barrette on a leaf, he ran over to it and pulled it off then started to think, what if she couldn't find his glasses he would then have the problem of being the last one to find his item and would fight to the death, but he liked Belle enough not to completely betray her.

He sighed and had the idea in his mind, he would give her the barrette if he knew how many people had their items turned in. He looked over at the door and saw Belle come out, holding his dark glasses, he then felt sad a bit for what he was about to do, but he wanted to win the challenge, he acted like he didn't see her with his glasses and put the barrette on the ground.

"Hey Wolfie I found your glasses." She said smiling at him, he turned his head and looked at her, "Great, but I can't seem to find your…" he looked over to where he dropped the barrette and then picked it up, "Found it." he then walked over to Belle and gave her the barrette and she handed him the glasses, he turned away for a moment and then took off the pair he was wearing and then put his back on.

"Wow Belize really did an amazing job with replicating these glasses." He held the other in his hand and crushed them and dropped them on the ground. Belle put the barrette back on her ear smiled and then started to drag Wolfie to the hosts' cabin to make their announced claim that they found their items.

Belize saw the green leopard looking around a bit paranoid that she was being followed, even though Belize knows he is the one following her, but aside from that, he knows that he can hide well, so she must be containing some sort of secret and wants to make sure she is not being followed by anyone.

Belize pulled up the flame thrower and got ready to fire, but Zack stood in his target path, which spooked Charlene, but not scare her away, "Belize what the hell are you spying on me for? You should know by now I really hate it when anyone does that." Belize put the flamethrower nozzle up at her again and was getting ready to fire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is the flamethrower for Belize?" Belize snarled a little, "You have to be joking, you work for the TULV and I do not like that." Charlene laughed a little, "Oh really is it because of that you are made at me and wanting to kill me? Well you are an idiot, because I worked with them, yeah, but they are assholes, they fired me because I was helping one of their freaks."

Belize put the flamethrower down and gave it to Zack who held it just looking at it with an 'What am I going to do with it' look, Belize laughed a little "Hang on to it." He then walked back over to Charlene, "Who was this 'Freak' you were helping out?" Belize said because he knows many that they have tried to suck the powers and talents from them. Charlene just looked around, "Well since I no longer have to abide by the assholes secretive rules, I never seen them in person, just that they were a raccoon with certain pyromania ability."

Belize smiled and looked around, "Okay and how exactly was you helping them?" He was also holding back a bit of anger because the 'freak' she was talking about was him, she sighed "What's it to you Belize? The freak probably had his powers drained and killed so whatever." She then turned back to head to the intern camp, but when then she stopped for a second.

"Wait a minute…" She turned back to Belize, "You know who they are… Who was it I was helping, and why is it so important to you." Belize sighed "Lets just say yes I know them," He began to tie string around a stick "and I want to know how you were helping, because they may give you a reward if you answer honestly." Belize then slowly pulled at the string spinning the stick against a board causing the spin causing it to indent into the board.

Belize then began to pull the string faster causing the stick to spin faster causing a large momentum of friction on the board causing little sparks of flames, that died out fairly fast. Charlene then realized it was Belize she was helping, then she turned away and started to walk off. She stopped and then turned back.

"Nice one Belize, thanks to you I lost a decent paying job, and then get used under one, fuck this week just gets better and better." The moment she said that blood splattered from her head and onto Belize, she then fell down to the ground, Belize started to get a little sick at the moment not expecting that to happen then he noticed there was a hole going through Charlene's skull.

Zack dropped the flamethrower and ran over to him, "What the hell was that." Belize looked around he couldn't see where what ever made the hole in Charlene's head went, he then looked down and saw his thigh was releasing blood, he just looked up and saw from what little he could someone far back running, before he fainted from the blood loss.

**A/N Kind of upset I start another story, and hardly getting much response on it, but whatever I don't force people to do anything…**

**Belize: Oh you hypocritical liar, you force me to be evil, stupid, and psychotic.**

**So what is your point?**

**Belize****: You are forcing me to do things.**

**Whatever I made you so technically you are not other people. Any way applications for Apocalypse are closed and I'm saddened no one got the reference yet or even tried to answer it, all well, Part two will be up in maybe a couple days, depends how busy I get. Enjoy Everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N …And Part two, a bit upset. On July 19th a woman died on my favorite Rollercoaster of Six Flags parks thing that makes me a bit upset was I was in the exact same seat, around the time of the incident a day earlier so not really in a great mood.**

**Belize****: Suck it up; you need to write so these people can enjoy the stories.**

**Oh I'm not going to stop writing, but I'm just not that much inspired or even tempted to care on writing much, so from now on until I start feeling normal updates going to go slow, may or may not be as long as I wanted them to be, but enjoy any way I'm sure they wont be not worth a wait that's for sure.**

Zack lifted up Belize and saw the hole in his thigh, he quickly ran over to a tree and saw that Chelsie was around, "Hey Chelsie you know medicine and medicinal herbs right?" Zack said hopeful she would say yes.

"Of course I am Zack, what do you take me for a simpleton?" Zack just rolled his eyes, "Well come with me we need to help Belize." Zack started to run back to help Belize, but Chelsie didn't follow. "What are you waiting for Belize is hurt and needs medical attention." He then grabbed her and started to drag her up to Belize.

"What the hell happened here?" Chelsie said as she saw Belize outcold and still bleeding from the wound. "Look I'm not a medic, I have little to no idea what to do about this I just know the basics, and how to prevent some things." Chelsie then rolled her eyes ran over to a tree and started to pull off leaves.

She ran back over to Belize and put them on his thigh where he was bleeding, "Put pressure on the leaves I'm going to go find the medical herbs I need." She then started to walk away, but then stopped. "But I think I have an interesting offer I can do for you." Zack just glared at Chelsie she laughed, "Depends what?"

Chelsie just laughed and ran off into the forest, Zack just sat there alone with Belize and Charlene's dead body just waiting there for Chelsie to return. After ten minutes Chelsie finally came back to where they were, "Okay I will help make it like he never had this injury if you tell me where my photo is…" Chelsie smiled as she looked at Zack.

"And what if I don't?" Chelsie shrugged, "I'll give him a basic treatment, but this herb I have that would heal the wound like it never happened will just go with the rest of my collection I will use for someone else." Chelsie started to crush a few leaves together and made it into powder and started to pour it on Belize's wound.

"Okay he should be fine in nine hours after he wakes up, but like I said the offer will shorten that time and make it like he was never shot." She looked at Zack then at the herb in her hand and then back and forth trying to entice him to take the deal.

Zack wanting to help Belize get better faster, but he didn't know if it was true what Chelsie has said. "Wait how about this, I will tell you where it is, but you are going to need Belize awake for it, so if you want to find your item faster, then wake him up sooner." Chelsie nodded approvingly "Not bad kid, you got a potential for bargaining, well fine, I'll use this, but if I have to fight to the death because you lied to me…" She looked around and smiled "Let's just say you better hope I lose."

She then crushed the herb and spread the powder around Belize's wound and on his face. Zack just sat staring at the scene trying to figure out how Belize will take it he might have made an enemy with Chelsie, but he started to think 'Maybe he won't be too mad, I mean I did save his life.' Chelsie started to clap her hands together getting the powder off.

"Okay he should be fine in two hours." Zack smiled "Awesome, so what do we do until he wakes up in two hours?" Chelsie smiled, "I'm just going to pretend none of this happened, and I'm pretty sure you are going to have your hands full to once you get him back to your cabin."

Chelsie then got up she was about to run off, but Zack stopped her "Thanks Chelsie, I really don't know what would have happened to Belize if I didn't find you." He sighed in relief closed his eyes and held his hand out to shake it with Chelsie's, but he didn't feel her grab his hand he opened his eyes and she was no where in sight. Zack sighed and then went over to Belize picked him up and started to carry him to the hosts' cabin.

…

Unknown to him there was a shadow figure in the bushes, the animal pulls up a walkie-talkie "You got rid of the snitch boss, but you hit Belize too." The walkie-talkie crackled a little loud, the animal dropped it in panic and surprise, it looked through the bushes and sighed in relief that Zack didn't hear the noise.

The shadow animal picked up the walkie-talkie and turned the volume down a bit. There was nothing but muffled speaking that the shadow animal could understand, "Yes, it is unfortunate, but he may be a problem once he awakes." More unknown words spoken through the walkie-talkie, "Yes I know exactly what to do, but I think I'm going to have some fun first, before I make him suffer."

…

Zack finally made it to the hosts' cabin and saw Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, Lifty, Cola, Ryan, Rylie, Rocha, Crème, Belle, Flippy, and Wolfie all outside the cabin waiting to make claims that they found their items. They saw Zack and all shrugged, then they saw he was carrying Belize, they all ran over to him, "What the hell happened to Belize?" Rylie said as he started to make his way over to his unconscious friend.

"He got shot, but ignore that for now, we just need to get him inside and rested, I'll be back out shortly and take note you have your items." Zack opened the door and pulled Belize inside, one he got Belize into his bed he grabbed the clipboard, and walked outside "Okay lets get this over with, who was the first to find their item?" All of the competitors said they were. Zack sighed "You know what fuck this…" He wrote down a number on the clipboard.

"Pick a number, any number at all." Flaky looked around, "Umm I-I guess seven." Zack wrote down the number Flaky said next to her name, but other then that he gave no sign if it was good or bad.

"And you Petunia?" Petunia looked at her necklace and put it on "I am going with… uh, twenty-seven." Zack wrote down the number, once he got down to the last competitor which was Wolfie, "And Wolfie, your number?" Wolfie said very confidently… "One" Zack wrote the number down next to his name.

He then tore out a page and wrote everyone's number on it and tore it into shreds; he then crumbled it up and then tossed it up in the air. "Okay, find the number that was not said, if you find it, you get the reward as the first to turn in their claim." Zack then watched as everyone scrambled to grab a piece of the torn paper, he then went and picked up the last one. "Okay now everyone we will go down the list who ever has my number will, be the winner." Everyone looked around, and then they looked back at their paper.

"Wait how do we know if it's your number?" Petunia said Zack sighed, "FineIll make it easy everyone call out their numbers on the paper they have in their hand." "Flaky… you first." Flaky opened the crumbled paper "I got my own." She sighed, "Well sorry Flaky that's obviously not my number." Flaky Looked down and started to look upset.

"Okay, before we continue I'm going to look at my paper to see if I magically got my own number." Zack opened his paper and when he saw his number he sighed, he had Wolfie's number so at least not everyone go their own number. "Okay let's continue now, Crème open yours." Crème slowly opened hers, "Umm my number is one hundred"

Zack clapped his hands together, "Okay congratulations Crème; you get the award, which will be shown after the two losers fight to the death." Crème was excited at first, but then looked at the marshmallow package she had found, "I'll get my reward later, hmm, well for now I'll settle for eating these marshmallows." Zack sighed, "Go for it, they're yours now."

Crème tore into the package and started to down the whole bag in one, this shocked everyone, because they never seen anyone, but Nutty, the most candy addicted citizen they know, eat any kind of candy that fast, even Nutty was staring in disbelief that his record was just broken.

Crème started to look around seeing everyone stare at her, "Hey it's not proper to stare at a woman like that, unless they are dressed for the part, which as you can all see I'm not." She just went on and continued eating the marshmallows, that she won, just thinking about the award she will be getting later.

Zack shrugged, "Okay everyone else has been marked off they found their items, now go do whatever, help others search for theirs, hide them, sit back and watch the events unfold I don't give a damn, just leave here." Zack went into the cabin and slammed the door shut.

Zack waited for a couple hours and finally saw Belize twitch around a little, Zack sighed in relief that he didn't have to send Belize to the loser's island to be revived, in a couple days, and while Belize was in recovery for those days he would have to be the host, and he really feels he couldn't stand the pressure from being the host.

"Hey Belize, are you okay?" Zack said as he walked over to him and started to nudge him a little hoping it just wasn't him only twitching. Belize started to slowly open his eyes and saw he was in the hosts' cabin. "What…? How did I get here?" He then looked down at his thigh and saw that there was nothing there, no hole and no blood.

"What the hell just happened?" Zack gave Belize a hug "Umm Zack…" "Yes Belize?" Belize sighed "Why are you hugging me?" Zack realized he was hugging Belize and then let him go, "Oh sorry I was just excited that I don't have to be the temporary host until you got better." Belize looked confused at Zack and then sighed "Ugh, whatever I don't have time to deal with this… Has anyone turned in claims of their items?"

Zack gave Belize the clipboard with who had their items and shown the Crème was the first to have hers. "OkayIll get the reward to her later." Zack smiled "Don't worry I told her she would have to wait for the reward." Belize just smiled, "Well, sucks for Louise he doesn't get to keep that trading card of mine he loves." Zack shrugged, "Well come on lets go back out there and see if any more shown up."

Splendid, Cola, Miltera, and Patch were outside the door, when it suddenly opened startling them. "Okay, we already have the reward winner, now all of you are safe to watch, help, or interfere with who ever you want." Belize said as he walked out. He then saw Chelsie at the corner of the cabin. He marked down everyone, and then he went over and started to talk to her.

"Well seems sleeping beauty finally arose from slumber." Chelsie said laughing at Belize. "What the hell are you doing Chelsie? Why are you not looking for your item like everyone else?" Chelsie just smiled a bit and then looked around, "Oh I figured you would tell me where my picture was if I saved your life, which according to me and Zack… I did." Belize scoffed a little, "It was a minor wound, I could have taken care of it myself, and you should know this by now."

Chelsie just smiled and turned and started to walk away, "Yeah, I guess, but you didn't do anything at the time, and last I checked you nearly bled to death, if it wasn't for me." Belize looked around, "Fine since you were at least somewhat helpful I guess I will kind of help you." Chelsie turned around and ran up to Belize "Amazing, now where is the photo?"

Belize sighed, "Well it is somewhere that is well protected and a place I really don't want you to know about, because…. I am not going to tell you, not even Lammy knows, so I will get you the photo later, and I will just say you already found it, is that fair enough for now?" Chelsie looked at Belize and slightly glared at him, "Fine, but you better give me back my picture."

Belize smiled "Don't worry, Chelsie… I wouldn't lie to any of you just yet… I'll only lie and crap like that when there's a lot less of you and it's to get you mad at each other and kick up the competitive atmosphere."

"Thanks Belize…. I think…" Belize smiled, "Now to show you its official, here's a pen… here's the clipboard with everyone that's still here's name on it… you can even see your name is on it, and here's marked off as not the last one to turn in their item." Belize then put the pen away and started to walk back to the front of the host cabin.

Belize then sat in the front and started to wait for more competitors to show up to make their claim they were not the last two to find their items. Belize sighed and waited and waited, no one shown up, he got up and started to make his way inside the cabin, until…

"Wait Belize I'm here I found your card." Belize stopped and saw Louise was running through the forest to get to him. "Am I the first to turn in any thing?" Belize laughed "Nope you are the… well you have not even found the item yet…" Belize said as he just remembered he hid his item inside his tail.

Louise looked at Belize and looked down at the card in his hand and saw it wasn't the right one. "Damn it, I don't get to keep the card." Belize laughed, "Sorry you don't…" Louise then looked around "Wait a minute how the hell did you know I didn't have the right card?" Belize laughed, "I just have that feeling… Let's just go with that." Louise sighed "Well damn." He then ran off looking for the correct card any way just to keep from having to fight to the death.

…

A shadow figure with a walkie-talkie sees Belize at the front door of the hosts' cabin. "Boss, seems that female fox does have a talent with medicine, Belize looks like he was never even shot in the first place." The walkie-talkie crackled, the voice on the other end just barely muffles in through the static crackle. "Yes the mission is still a go." The figure puts the walkie-talkie down. "I will help them win this competition no matter what I have to do."

…

Belize sighed and laughed as Louise ran, he then grabbed a couple strands of fur on his tail and slowly pulled them trying to make sure he grabbed the right strand, once he saw his fur on his tail fall and all the items were exposed, Belize grabbed all the items and let his tail grow fluffy again, he then smiled and went around to randomly place the items of Gin, Louise, Silver, Chelsie, and Splinter in areas so they can find them.

Once Belize finished that he kept the photo and tried looking around for Chelsie to give it back to her, he was mostly a kind gentlemen to his friends for the most part, and he did give her his word that she wouldn't be on the elimination this time, but then he started to laugh a little.

Belize started off going back to the hosts' cabin to wait for anyone else; when he got there he was surprised a bit, but not a whole lot. He saw Silver with her amulet, Splinter with his blindfold, Roxie with her Silver diamond and pearl necklace, Gin with her locket of her father, Disco Bear with his disco music, and The Robin triplets with their lucky amulet.

"Okay all of you are safe, has anyone seen Chelsie, Ryan, Kayser, Scott, Nano, Louise, Xzavior, Cuddles, Chuckles, or Tuffy?" everyone looked around and shrugged, Belize sighed looked around he then saw Tuffy casually walking up to the hosts' cabin. "Well there's Tuffy, I wonder if he found his item, I'm sure he doesn't want shown." Everyone looked at Belize a little intrigued wanting to know what Tuffy was hiding.

Tuffy went up "Belize, I have my item now tell me that I'm not one of the last two that making the claim." Belize shrugged, "Well for me to check it off the list you have to pull out the item and prove to me it's yours." Tuffy glared at Belize while everyone was going "ooh" "No I will not, not here." Belize shrugged, "everyone else here shown their items no problem, and everyone seen Patch's white teddy bear doll, I'm sure your little yar-" "Okay fine here." Tuffy held up a red yarn ball and shown it to Belize, "See was that so hard?"

Tuffy just grumbled while others were slightly snickering, Belize then laughed a little, "Oh wait I forgot, you have the physical item itself, but not the hidden secret part of the item." Tuffy looked around, everyone else turned their interest to Belize again. "You tell them or I will… It doesn't matter really." Tuffy sighed "It's my yarn ball named Moshi, there happy now you asshole?" Belize smiled "Very, okay no you are not one of the last two."

Tuffy laughed and then started to run off to put his yarn ball up before anyone else saw it, he knew everyone that knows about it know, but as long as he doesn't get it out again, at least while others are around, then he can play it off that all the other competitors are lying.

Belize smiled, 'Damn lucky cat, I wanted to watch and see how he would have fought, would have made the next challenge more fun for me.' Belize then snapped back to reality as a couple more competitors came up. Chuckles with his bag of video games, Nano with her tool kit, Louise with Belize's card, Kayser and his calculator, and Ryan with his dumb bell.

Belize smiled, "Well let's see…" he looks down at the check list and smiles "Lucky all of you are still safe." They all smiled and high fived each other and then looked around, and saw how barren the place was. "Where is everyone else?" Ryan said as he sat down in the dirt using his flipper to cause swirls in the sand. Belize shrugged "Helping, hindering, or just sitting back watching, I don't know and I don't give a damn, hell they could even be sleeping for all I care."

Ryan jumped up from there, "Well damn if I knew I could sleep after this challenge I would have searched for my dumb bell long ago." Ryan then glared at Belize a bit, but then started to run off to Team Fire's cabin to go to sleep. Belize looked around at everyone and they all just shrugged like it wasn't their problem.

Belize looked at the time and saw it was getting pretty late and he needed to set up a few things, so he pulled out his bullhorn, "Okay this is for the three competitors left still looking for their items… Cuddles the skateboard is around the old confessional room, Xzavior your lighter is on the dock, the knife is stabbed in a tree around the dock, and the booze, is inside my cabin… Scott, your autographed football is on the roof of Team Fire's cabin… Now hurry up and get her with your items before I make it a three way fight to the death… and by the way I need Scott for the confessional if you get here first."

Belize put the bullhorn down; he then looked at the list and was trying to figure out all that he could get into a confessional. He lifted the bullhorn back up, "I also need Rocha, Splinter, Cola, Flaky, and Tuffy for a confessional." Belize then put up the bullhorn just in time to see Xzavior run through the forest to get to the hosts' cabin.

"I have them, see I have them… Am I one of the last two?" He said running out of breath a bit, hoping he wasn't one Belize looked around and down at the list and shook his head slowly, "Well Xzavior I am very sorry." Xzavior looked down at the ground and fell on his knees "Why, just why do I have to have a habit of smoking and drinking." Belize sighed "Damn it shut up, you didn't let me finish. Eghem, I'm sorry that you were the first of the three to return so you are safe to go sleep, or whatever you need to do."

Xzavior looked around "Yes this is the best day of my life, my luck is so great." Belize sighed and then said to him "For now, go sleep, the challenge is already done for the day." Xzavior walked off to go and relax and quickly hit up one of his cigs and crack open the beer, since it would be his first time of the day to.

Belize looked around and waited for the other two to show up, but neither did, "Where the hell is that damn rabbit and hedgehog?" Belize looked at his watch, he saw Rocha, Splinter, Cola, Flaky, and Tuffy coming up to the cabin to get their confessionals over with. Belize sighed and opened the door, he then saw a rabbit on a skateboard heading his way from one side of the cabin, and from the other he could see a hedgehog rolling his way to the cabin.

Belize sighed "Well how about that for perfect timing?" Cuddles did an ollie over a bush and once he landed skidded a bit to slow down and then he jumped off using his foot he slammed down on the edge of the skateboard and popped it up into his hands. "Hey Belize, sorry I was late man, I kept hearing people talk about plans of killing you, and things like that, I looked all around the area, there was no one there."

Belize shrugged, "More plotting my demise, well all I can say to that is they better get in line with the other assholes waiting for me to give a shit." The hedgehog unfolded himself and stopped right before slamming into cuddles. "Whoa watch where you stand peasant. These spines are too good to be slicing you apart."

Belize laughed a little "Well sadly enough you two are the last two so, he is worth the slicing apart if you want to stay in the game…" Scott glared at Belize, "Fuck you" Belize shrugged, "You wish you could, now lets see should I let you use weapons, or fist fight…" Belize looked around for a moment and clapped his hands together, "I got it fist fight."

Scott shrugged, "Whatever this is going to be pretty damn easy." Cuddles looked around and slowly laughed knowing pretty well that he was in no fist fighting shape and he was most likely going to be the one to die, but he had to try to win. "Okay all you others for the confessional, you get to watch the entertainment." Belize then looked at Cuddles and Scott, "Okay you two ready… Get set…. Fight!" Cuddles was the first to actually lay a punch

Belize and Scott looked at Cuddles in shock, Cuddles just looked down at his fist shocked he managed to get in a hit, but he lost his focus on the fight a little too long, Scott went in for a swing and slammed hard on Cuddles Temple bone nearly cracking it, Cuddles got up and started to stumble around a bit, Scott taking advantage of the opportunity started to wind up a punch.

Cuddles snapped out of his daze just before Scott came into contact and put up his arms for a block, Scott punch Cuddles arm and caused it to go numb, and snapped his Right Ulna bone. Belize sat and laughed as the bone protrude through the rabbits skin. Everyone else just looked away to avoid being sick.

Scott knowing he just opened up another chance was about to wind up for a hit, but then figured if he timed the block well Cuddles could get away from another hit like that, so Scott just went ahead and started to just onslaught punches on Cuddles, once Scott finished Cuddles was on the ground a slight bloody mess. Belize smiled and was about to call that Cuddles was dead, but the rabbit was still moving.

"Scott, I don't think there's been enough blood shed, go in for a final blow and be fore sure that it is a kill hit, other wise I will let people vote out one of you two." Scott glared at Belize, but then looked at Cuddles. He then wound up another punch and this time he hit straight through the rabbits chest breaking through and grabbed the rabbit's heart.

Scott pulled his hand back out from the rabbit's internal and still had the heart in his hand, he nearly threw up from the sight but held it up to Belize to show that the rabbit will not be alive after that punch, once he thought he had the point through he dropped the heart on Cuddles' dead body and walked away from the fight zone.

"And with that Cuddles is out, now I'm going to give Scott some time to get over his issues so everyone else go and make the confessional while I talk to Scott for a bit." Everyone else nodded all slightly getting a little throw up in their mouth but they held it in. they just quickly ran to the cabin.

The first one up in the confessional was Splinter, "Wow I am shocked I'm still here, I think Belize is just making sure we last a while, I'm pretty sure he just doesn't want anyone from Happy Tree Town to win, I mean really haven't anyone else noticed that Lammy and Shifty being eliminated?... I think Belize is picking favorites to win this thing." Splinter then looks around, "I don't care if he sees this, I am going to keep my eye on you Belize, I'm pretty cool with you cheating, because its your show, but don't do it too much, people will start getting suspicious." Splinter then looked around and made his way out of the room, but before he left, he went back up to the camera, "Also I can not believe Tuffy has a yarn ball he named Moshi, that's more sad then Patch's white teddy bear." Splinter then laughed and left the room.

After Splinter left Rocha was the next to come in, she pulled up a static box and a walkie-talkie and then started it up "I love using this thing, no one here knows my plans, and as long as Belize stays in this slight paranoia, and hatred of Tuffy, and knowing that someone is after him, I can continue sabotaging everyone and win this thing. And Belize I know you are watching, this and I know about your enemies, you try and stop me sabotaging, I will tell them where to find you." She then winked at the camera and then left the room.

Next in the room was Tuffy "Damn you Belize, you asshole, you ruined my tough guy look I am going to be sure I will find a secret of yours and I will make you pay, I will expose your secrets in front of everyone, mark my words, jerk I will make you rue the day you messed with me…" "Shut up Tuffy you're talking so loud we can hear you out here…" Flaky said from outside the room. Tuffy started to get a little angry and started to go up the stairs, suddenly theres argument and yelling then someone falls down into the room, the blue cat starts to get up slowly, "Damn what has gotten into that porcupine. Tuffy then fainted.

Flaky climbed down the ladder and smiled at the camera, "He shouldn't be a jerk and trying to hurt people… it doesn't settle well with me." She then picked him up and started to carry him out of the room, and up the ladder, once Flaky was out of the room with Tuffy, Cola started to make his way down in the room, he was looking a bit confused and concerned at the same time, "I wonder what has gotten into Flaky, she has been acting like she is scared, but when shes not around Belize, shes a vicious creature, I'm pretty sure shes almost worse then Flippy, when he's Flipped." Just like she just jinxed herself Flippy went down the stairs.

"What the fuck did you just say about me?" Flippy said in a dark voice everyone recognized as Fliqpy "Uhm n-nothing, just m-maybe that Flaky is a l-little bit scarier then y-you…" Cola shut his eyes and turned away, waiting for a punch or a stab, but he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and saw Flippy there staring in shock.

"What's the matter?" Flippy just walked out of the room up the ladder and then left, Cola shrugged and started to relax a bit, "Well other then that going on, I don't know, this place is just weird and I will figure out what's going on here." Cola slammed one of his hands down on a table he then looked down and saw he almost crushed a couple of spiders and they were glaring at him a bit pissed off he almost squashed them, Cola got up and ran out of the room, before the spiders could ignore what just happened and get back to dancing together.

Scott finally gathered enough composure to make his confessional, when he got down there, he was staring blankly at the camera, "I cant believe that I killed Cuddles like that, I have never killed anyone intending to rip their heart out, it felt…" Scott looked around and then had a dark sinister smile on his face "So amazing, I want to have another fight to the death so I can experience the thrill again, but this time, do something I only seen in a video game, or was it a movie…?" He shrugged "Which ever it was, but I'm going to tear out my next victim's heart and eat it." He smiled and then the room grew darker. He slowly got out of the seat and slowly walked back wards into the darkness and disappeared.

**A/N Yeah I don't know, it's a dark end to a challenge, but whatever, I had to do something, and I had to have a dark influence for a couple of the competitors so far Rocha, Flaky, and Now Scott have darkened personalities who is next to fall victim to become in the darkness or be slaughtered by it? I don't know, but enjoy, or not, not my call of care. Next chapter a little side aftermath show that's going to go on after every 3rd elimination challenge. Enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay the first series of the little aftermath show, like or not…**

**Enjoy. And through out the story I will be taking messages, or checking reviews on what people think is going on, who they support in winning, and various things like that and some will get lucky and be mentioned in this area, just for fun, but only if you want, and I guess this little feature will only work if people actually send PM or Review something for this section… depends if I continue accepting "viewer mail" and mini challenges that some of you get to set. Don't send in any by the next aftermath well… we will all see. Enjoy.**

A red mongoose comes out onto a giant stage in front of an audience, "Hello everyone… Welcome to losers island, where the weak competitors died and have made at least a talk able recovery." The mongoose looks over to the empty stands, "Where the hell are the losers?" one of Belize's interns walks onto the stage and hands him a clipboard, then runs off.

The mongoose looks down at it and saw it was his script on how to run the show, he then face palmed and laughed a little, "Well I forgot the major part of this… any who, Lets meet the very first loser, Belize's mistress from Happy Tree Town, with a psychotic personality that believes her pickle is alive and killing any and everyone around… Here's Lammy."

Lammy walks up onto stage waving to people, and then just went straight down for a seat in the stand. "So Lammy how does it feel to be the first loser?" Lammy shrugged "Well the only thing I hated about it, was I never got to show any potential to what I can do… I may not be adept to fighting, but I am talented in other ways that they may not get to see since they had me fight for life in the game."

The mongoose shrugs "Well whatever, what do you think about the old confessional room?" Lammy started to shudder a little, "I don't get what everyone was so afraid of about it, I mean nothing weird happened, just the usual, I leave Mr. Pickles somewhere leave for a moment and then when I return he's gone." Lammy then shrugged, "that's just pretty normal behavior for him."

The mongoose sighed "Well what if I say that we have proof that the pickle is alive?" Lammy looked shocked at first, but then she smiled, "Finally some few that don't think I'm a dangerous psychopath." The mongoose shrugged "What ever lets have a ro…" "Hold up there." The mongoose looked over to the voice and saw a young light blue raccoon make her way up to the stage. "Derrick I am the host of this little show, and you are now the co-host." Derrick looked at the raccoon "Who said you're the host? Belize himself hired me as the host."

The little raccoon pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Derrick, signed by Belize that she was the host of the aftermath show. "Now, let's roll the clips." Derrick looked around and then read over the paper multiple times, "How dare you Rose, using family like that." Rose just smiled, "I have no idea what you mean… I just asked him if I could be on the show, and he said take control of the aftermath, since it's a lot safer for me then being on the show itself."

Derrick sighed "Whatever let's just watch the confessional Lammy made when she had the first confessional." Derrick, Rose, and Lammy all turned to a giant screen in the back and watched the short clip of Lammy entering speaking putting Mr. Pickles down and then walking to the door, and then suddenly the pickle stands up on its own and does a salute then runs off.

"Well big Lammy, I knew that pickle was a lot of trouble, why do you still hang out with it?" Lammy sighed and shrugged, "He's been with me since I was a little lamb." Derrick then looked at the time "Oh crap well whatever Lammy you can go have your seat, we have to bring in the other two losers for their introduction get a couple of their ideas and then we will watch a secret film Belize doesn't even know about."

Rose laughed "Well that's all good, but what says I won't let Belize know your going to show the audience whatever the secret tape is?" Derrick smiled, "You leave that to me… any way are you going to make the introduction for one of the other losers?"

Rose sighed "Fine suck the fun out why don't you… Any way the next loser was the second to get eliminated, a thief, a coward, and a deceiver… what else can this jerk be called?" Derrick shrugged, "Well whatever let's welcomingly throw rotten tomatoes at the jerk Shifty." Rose said as she pulled out a crate of tomatoes.

Much of the audience just sat there booing and a few went up to Rose and the crate of tomatoes and started to throw the tomatoes at Shifty. Shifty dodged a few, but got hit in the back by someone he didn't even know. "Hey now, what the hell is it with all these tomatoes, I didn't do that much deceiving in this game."

The audience started to murmur and the flying tomatoes stopped, everyone went back down to their seat, Shifty was trying to wipe off the tomato skin and juice off of himself that he could. He then looked up and saw Rose, and then he started to figure out why there were tomatoes flying at him.

"What the hell is your problem Rose; I gave you the money back from the last scam." Rose was just gently tossing a tomato up and gently catching it. "Oh you think this was about that?" Rose then started to laugh, "Play the clip on why he bothers me." The video of Shifty's confessional when he put down the crutches and said it was all a trick, and then another clip of the fight against Silver where he exposed himself as a faker.

"Tried to get out of elimination by acting injured, that's low… even for you jerk." Rose threw the tomato at Shifty hitting him in the face, Shifty sighed, "Look I didn't want to be hit with that damn bean bag, at least not in how it hit me. I needed to meet with someone in the infirmary and I needed to be injured or supposedly injured." "So you got yourself to look injured just too secretly meet with someone… Who was it?" Rose said a bit interested in the juicy gossip Shifty is saying. Shifty looked around nervously.

"I know they are watching me, and they said if I told anyone exactly who it was I was talking to, they would find me outside of the town kill me tear me to pieces and make sure I would never be found in time to revive." He continues to look around making sure that's all he would say, he then ran up close to Rose and whispered in her ear. "Off the set when no one is looking Ill tell you, but until then I am not saying a word. Now play along then things will go smoothly." Rose knew that he was going to make a scene to ensure people don't get suspicious.

"Eww you are gross and perverted you jerk, get the hell away from me, I will never do that to or for you, not even if I was forced to work the streets." Derrick laughed his ass off, then Rose grabbed Shifty and pulled him close, "Sorry but I don't follow along I lead." She then pushed him to the seats. "Stay, if you get around me while on here again you will experience a pain you have not felt yet."

Shifty just sat in the seat about to get up, but he knew even though she was faking the anger for the crowd and the people making sure he wouldn't expose them, but if he did get close to her again like that she would act out. "Okay, okay I'll sit here." Shifty then looked around and couldn't find anyone out of the ordinary.

"Okay Derrick, I need to calm down a bit, you introduce the most recent loser, if he is up yet." Rose said as she started to walk away from the stage to go sit in silence. Derrick shrugged "Well lets look back stage to see if he is awake yet." The screen starts to show the back stage and saw Rose looking around and then she saw the camera was aimed on her "What the hell, I need alone time you idiot, this is camera 3 not camera 5." The screen went static and then came up with a new location.

"And it seems the yellow rabbit skater dude is finally waking up." The rabbit looks around, "What the how did I get here?" He looks around and then notices he was in an unfamiliar place he slowly looks around and then he hears the camera zoom in on him he turns and looks at it. "What is this camera here? is the new confessional room?" Derrick was getting a little annoyed.

He got on the speakers where the rabbit was and said "No this is not a part of that show, well not completely directly to it, now get your ass on stage so I can introduce you to the audience." The rabbit looks around and saw a couple curtains and he walks through them onto the giant stage in front of everyone.

"Wow this place is pretty big…" Cuddles said, but no one was paying any attention, "And here he is the clueless rabbit, Cuddles." Cuddles glared at Derrick and then looked around the stage and saw Lammy and Shifty sitting in a couple bench seats. Cuddles went over to them "Okay so what is all this?" Lammy and Shifty leaned in close and both told him the exact same information.

Cuddles nodded like he understood, but he didn't completely understand. Derrick laughed a little "Okay so Cuddles that looked like a horrible elimination, getting a beating like that and then heart torn out. That has got to hurt." Cuddles nodded, "It did it hurt like hell, especially since I was still alive until that point." Derrick laughed a little, "Well good news is you were his first victim, he's gotten pretty sadistic after killing you. Here take a little look at his confessional." Derrick got the video on the screen of Scott staring blankly at the camera up to the point he explained he was going to eat the heart of his next victim.

Most the audience and everyone on stage felt sick just thinking about that, "Well other then th…" Rose suddenly appeared on stage "Well look at the time everyone, we have to go, Don't forget to send in viewer mail if you want to know anything. Like what they feel about being eliminated, how it felt to lose, what they are thinking about, even if you want just a comment to lift their spirits." Rose then smiled and looked at the clip board.

"Oh and the next aftermath show, we are having guest stars come in and interview the loser's live, or argue with them, whatever they want to do, as long as it doesn't get too down and dirty." Rose then drops the clipboard, "Well Good bye everyone until the next show when we will have six competitors here for people to comment to or mess with how ever they want, and soon there will be a chance for up to three to return to the game. Who will get the chance, what will they have to do? Well find out next time on Competition: Aftermath."

The audience cheers and claps while Rose walks over to Derrick and starts whispering something to him, then the lights went off. "Okay Cuddles, Lammy, and Jerk face." That's it go to the back room and wait for the new dead competitors. And stay there let them know what's going on and yeah, plan on what will happen if you get to go back." Rose said as she started to walk away. Leaving the three just sitting there in a dim room not knowing completely what just happened.

**A/N Yeah the first little showing of a side story to the actual story, since I love writing, any way yes send in PM a question you want to ask the losers or the hosts ( Derrick / Rose ) what they think about something or just say something to them that would be read by the hosts themselves, so have fun.**

**Also yes this will be shown every 3 elimination challenges, and after every 6th elimination challenge there will be up to 4 guest stars who come on this little show, just send in the OC name and description, and what you want them to do or say to the losers. Enjoy as I am also getting in a great writing mood. **

**Belize****: Another OC really?**

**Yep an introduction to Derrick don't ask, he was a back ground until I figured modify, interestingly I think part of my personality of going with the flow got on him I don't know exactly but whatever, I'm making his little profile, and I would like to know what people think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay here's the first part of eight, yes each of these next few chapters are all the same challenge chapter, and remember the reason I'm breaking it apart is so that I give everyone a speaking part, they all get focused on and I get to work in some bits of descriptive nature in so enjoy, and don't forget to put in the votes on who you think was the better survivor.**

Belize was sitting in captain's seat of the boat the wind blowing through his fur he started to remember the good times before he started to develop his pyromania ability, and before he got with foster parents that were abusive and drove him to using it for more severe purposes.

"Hey Belize watch out." Petunia said while quickly flailing her arms, Belize snapped to and looked at Xzavior, Kayser, and Splinter all just in a group holding on to each other for dear life, Belize then looked at the front of the boat and saw a giant tentacle outside of the water waving. Belize laughed.

"Don't worry, its just one of my little pets, he wont harm anyone." The tentacle wrapped around Belize and pulled him out of the chair and flung him around in air a bit, Belize didn't look worried or anything, "Okay, seems the challenge has started a little early, survive the boat crash and then survive on the island, while I get a friend to play with my pet."

Petunia jumped into the captain's seat and tried to turn the boat to prevent a damaging crash, but it wouldn't turn, she tried to release the throttle, but it somehow still sped up. "What the hell, the throttle isn't even on that much power, but some how we are speeding up." Kayser said as he was looking around/

"What's going on with this show, Belize is a lunatic lately." Suddenly the boat starts to shake and rattle. "What's going on?" Petunia said, as the boat suddenly started to slow down just a little, but then they see the island was very near and they were still going to be going in for a hard landing if they don't slow down the boat any more.

The boat crashes through most the waves slowing down little by little, but it just wasn't enough, the boat hid an underwater tree stump and flipped through Xzavior, Petunia, Kayser, and Splinter out of the boat and into the water Splinter who was the luckiest was only 2 feet from the shore, Kayser who was the unluckiest was hardly thrown from the boat and had to endure 20 feet of swimming to get onto the beach.

Splinter was the first onto the beach, he started to shake himself off and he started to look around, "Well this doesn't seem that tough." Splinter looked around and saw a stick, he walked over to it tested it out by hitting the ground a few times then he figured if he can find something sharp, he could easily make a spear for hunting for food.

The second he started to think about food his stomach growled like he hasn't eaten in several days, suddenly he felt his energy weaken, but he could still move just not as fast. He fell a couple of times, but got up every time trying to push himself on to survive.

Xzavior who was the second to make it onto the island some how ended up several thousand feet from where he was suppose to, but he didn't think much of it, he just started to feel around if he had his cigarettes and his booze on him then he would be fine, but then he realized his carving knife was gone, he felt upset he lost it, after almost losing the last challenge to get it back.

"No damn it, I will not let it go." Xzavior said to himself as he went combing the beach trying to find the knife, hoping it fell out when he landed on the beach, but he couldn't find it, he then started to get the same effects Splinter had, but he was more worried about his knife then getting food.

Xzavior looked all around the beach and couldn't find the knife he fell to the ground looking around and he could have sworn he heard voices. "Stay down you worthless piece of shit." Xzavior looked around he knew the voice, but he didn't think it to be real, he got up and looked around, "Oh look Liam the piece of shit has finally became a little more worthy, too bad he should have known his place as a worthless piece of shit." Xzavior looked around, he knows that voice for sure and he knew the name.

"I am too worth something, you assholes, I am worth something." He then looked into the water and saw a dark blue fox, standing next to the dark blue fox was a hot pink fox with a gold crown on her head. They were just sitting there laughing, and smiling at the distress they are bringing Xzavior. "I will show you." he then punched the water and the reflections and voices disappeared. He kept looking at where the reflections were and once the dust settled he saw his knife sticking out of the dirt, with the blade up, only six inches away from the indent in the dirt where he punched Liam's reflection.

Petunia Made it to the island she looked up and around, and was surprised the place was nothing like Belize said it was, she looked at the coconut trees and palm fronds and started to smile, she then started to feel hungry so she ran up to the coconut tree before her energy was sapped away, and grabbed the coconut and started to pound on it trying to break it open, once she got it she started to drink the nutritious milk that was inside it.

Petunia smiled after she finished the drink, she felt a little hunger get nullified, but she knew she needed more. She quickly got a couple and broke them open and drank the milk from them, once she had seven of them she started to look around, and started to feel something was wrong, she finally started to feel the need for expressed cleaning, she started to run around in circles she got tired and laid on the ground, she realized if she doesn't control her OCD she will not survive the five hours.

"Okay Petunia, you can do this, its just five hours you can go five hours without cleaning… Right?" She felt her hand shake and try grabbing for a broom, using her other hand she slapped her self to get her mind off cleaning, she then felt the energy sap again from running around in circles, she climbed the tree and found an oddly shape and smelling coconut, but she noticed there wasn't anymore around, that wouldn't require a refreshing load of energy so she figured it would be okay, as long as its not poisonous.

She slides down gets on the ground and pounds the coconut open, once she got it open she took a sip of the milk, she was shocked aside from the smell and how it looks it was pretty damn good for a coconut, so she drank it down as fast as she could. Petunia, looked around and saw a lot of movement, she then saw sand figured walking up to her, she then heard a reverberated echo of noises, she then looked down at her hands and started to wave them and noticed that it was having an after wave effect like slow-motion frame changes.

Petunia then took full notice of the sand figures who she then saw was smiling at her they were laughing and having fun, Petunia then started to see images of her friends in all of the sand people, she then went over to them and discovered the detail of the sand made exact details and how they are viewed when they move. Petunia rubbed her eyes and then started to see colors swirl all around her, she then looked at the dirt and could hear the dirt singing to her.

Kayser finally made it to the beach, but he was extremely exhausted before any of the hunger exhaustion kicked in, he tried to move, but he couldn't after swimming for so much, he rolled in the dirt and started to try grabbing for something, or just trying to move around and let anyone know he made it, but he didn't see anyone, he shut his eyes and just fainted from that point.

Before Kayser was completely out he felt someone was dragging him into the forest, and they were speaking in unknown language, He heard a female voice, "Nijvika yatofa ba nobikalsa?" "Edukan dervishke sminelstar." From a man and then he completely fainted and couldn't feel anything any more.

Kayser started to smell something delicious, his mouth started to water, he slowly opened his eye and saw a beautiful golden brown squirrel with a swirl started on her chest going up her head and finishing out on her forehead with a lavender bow on her ear. She was holding a bowl in her left hand and a spoon full of what was in the bowl, in her right hand.

"Nediskaptra?" Kayser looked around and then looked confusingly at the squirrel. She shook her head. "Oh I am sorry, this is the language, of my people, and I get use to talking like it, but every now and again passerby's like you pass out on the island, and we help them." The squirrel smiled sweetly at Kayser, "Okay, umm what exactly did you ask me then?" He then looked at the spoon and the bowl and then he mentally face palmed. "Never mind I think I know." The squirrel smiled, "So then are you?" Kayser looked at her and then at the food in the bowl, he started to be tempted, but he shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, but this is a survival challenge, I think that you just made me break the rules just by saving me from death." The squirrel looked sad, "Well none of the others mentioned to us about a 'challenge' what is it exactly?" the squirrel looked intrigued at the light blue squirrel.

"Oh we are on this huge mainland, island not that far from here, we are doing survival challenges, for a competition show for fame and fortune." The golden brown squirrel had a look on her face of concern, "What exactly is the name of this island?" Kayser closed his eyes and started trying to remember the flyer of coming to the island, then he remembered it. "Luna-Twai-CoIsland" the squirrel dropped the bowl and the spoon.

"You have to get off that island, it is a cursed land, no one should ever be there, Luna-Twai in our language is moon-rage. Each night any where near a full moon, anyone on the island start to go insane, they here voices in the night, anything built will be destroyed, and the spirits there torture everyone that is the strongest, or the most gullible on the land." Kayser looked shocked and then jumped out of the chair, but fell over.

"You are not yet, healed… Please sit rest… Is there anyone else on this island, or on Luna-Twai?" Kayser looked around, well there's three here, but the main island is twenty-eight others." Kayser said as the brown squirrel was helping him back into the chair. "Okay you stay and rest I will let my people know you cant speak our language, they all know yours fairly well." She then sighed "and please do what they ask okay, we will need every ones' cooperation to save everyone before its too late."

Splinter using two rocks sharpened his spear well, he then went down to the beach and saw a dark blue figure he recognized it was Petunia, he ran over to her as fast as he could once he got to her, "Petunia… Petunia, get up…" Petunia was completely silent, Splinter looked at her face and saw tribal marking all over her, he was then shocked she hasn't gone OCD crazy yet.

He shook Petunia a little and still had no response, he shook her more, still nothing, he started to hold her and listen if she was still breathing, but heard nothing, he then laid her down on the ground and started to walk away until he heard metal being sharpened by a stone. Splinter quickly ran over into the jungle over a small hill and then he saw a dark gray fox with a Mohawk, staring off into the ocean gliding a rock against the side of a blade.

"I will prove to you I am worthy." Was all Splinter could hear, he got in fairly close when Xzavior dropped the stone wrapped up Splinter in a choke hold and held the knife to his neck. Xzavior looked at him "What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Xzavior said after he let the porcupine go, Splinter got up and saw a miniature shack made of fish bones and a fire place. "How did you manage all of this in three hours?" Xzavior looked around, "You live a life on your own, you have to be creative in how you survive."

Splinter nodded, "Well have you seen Kayser?" Xzavior shook his head, "Other then the fish, and a couple of other people I have not seen anyone, until you arrived, which reminds me how is Petunia?" Splinter looked down at the ground and Xzavior felt a little bad, but he hated showing sadness so he tried to keep up his appearance. "Okay, so we have an M.I.A, and one gone, seems we are the only two that survived."

Splinter nodded "Yeah, I guess, but Kayser is smart too he may still be alive." Xzavior shrugged, "We will find out soon, the challenge is over for us in an hour so it doesn't matter much, plus we are still playing in the game, and I intend to prove I am worth something." Xzavior stood up and too patriotic hero's pose and then started thinking to himself 'Yeah right My family hates me, and if I win, I guess the money will just go towards my habits, a fresh stock every couple days.' Xzavior started to smile Splinter just sat and looked confusingly at Xzavior not sure if it's a good or bad sign he's happy.

They hear rustling in the bushes, Xzavior whispered to Splinter, "Okay I have a sharp weapon, you draw who or whatever it is too you and I will sneak up behind to take down, unless its Kayser." Splinter nodded he slowly walked into the open "W-who's there?" the rustling just stops, Splinter walks over near it, and then suddenly gets jumped by a golden brown squirrel.

"Ifgandaporande!" she yelled a couple times, Xzavior tried to make a stab at her, but she grabbed his wrist hit his arm in just the right spot to paralyze it, and made it useless, Xzavior looked shocked at the squirrel and tried to tackle her off of Splinter. Xzavior managed to get her and held her down. "Let go of me you fool, I'm trying to help you." Xzavior held on as well as he could with one hand, using mainly his body to hold the squirrel down.

"Then why are you attacking us?" the squirrel was struggling a little, "Wait, its not you too that have been consumed by the darkness." Suddenly there's more rustling and then a spear came out of no where landing right next to the brown squirrel head just barely missing Xzavior's good hand.

Splinter saw someone standing on the hill just above where Xzavior was, it was a dark blue color, he then recognized it was Petunia, she was alive, maybe. "Nida junta peofrak wakiltra!" Petunia yelled, but it was in a darkened tone, the golden squirrel quickly hit Xzavior and he suddenly stiffened and fell off of her, she then ran up to the squirrel, "Ifgandaporande, Ifgandaporande, Ifgandaporande!" Suddenly the atmosphere started to feel darker, and then the pressure was just so much, Splinter couldn't stand up any longer his body wouldn't let him stand up, he was down laying on the ground, the only ones still standing was the squirrel they just met, and Petunia.

Petunia, was giving a sinister smile she was attacking the squirrel, both of them were yelling in the strange language, Xzavior and Splinter just sat in their place trying to not intervene for either side, not because they didn't want to, but because the pressure in the air was too much and they couldn't really even move, even if they wanted to.

Splinter then saw a shadow figure in the forest and it was heading toward him and Xzavior, but once it got closer he recognized the squirrel was Kayser and he wasn't affected by the pressure of the atmosphere, Splinter and Xzavior both looked at him shocked, but then continued to watch the battle. They see Petunia on the ground and the squirrel was standing over her.

Suddenly the squirrel kissed the skunk on the lips and then suddenly everything calmed down, the atmospheric pressure started to get lighter, and Splinter and Xzavior started to get up they quickly run up the hill to where the squirrel was still kissing Petunia, after a few more seconds the squirrel stopped and gently laid down the skunk.

"Just let her rest, she will recover, but I do give you this warning get off Luna-Twai-Co Island, it is cursed, and you all may end up like your friend here, but they wont show themselves until they are sure they are strong enough and hidden enough to strike in the shadows." The squirrel gets up and then pulls out a leaf and ties it to Petunia's head.

"This will keep the darkness away from her for a while, but I must go I am the shaman of the village and I need to make sure my people stay safe." The squirrel started to run off "dywana typse uaransa?" Kayser said shocking not only Splinter and Xzavior, but shocking the squirrel, "Jenugfretalis" She then went off into the forest and disappeared.

"So what is her name?" Splinter said intrigued and suspicious at the same time. Kayser laughed, "Ah lets' not worry too much about it now, but I guess a first name will suit you enough… well its Michelle." Kayser then looked at the sky and saw that the five hours were up and they all started to drag Petunia to the extraction point where Belize picked them up in a different boat.

"So how was the survival? Seems everyone still alive that's a decent sign." Suddenly out of no where a couple of figures came out of the forest wearing dark shade glasses and started to start flashing lights and ensuring that everyone was hit, once they finished they all just disappeared.

"What the hell, what time is it?" Belize looked down at his watch and saw five hours went by. "Did we just have the challenge for this group?" everyone shrugged, "Well I wouldn't be on the boat this close to the island if it wasn't and the extraction was hidden in a coconut so this was a hidden location. So I guess everyone survived, well time to take you home, all of you get a rest, and the survivalist of this challenge will get their award once this full challenge is over."

Belize laughed and then started up the boat and started making their way back to the main island to send the next group to the island.

**A/N Part one done, Please vote on who you think was the best survivalist, I am giving a decent award/prize to eight of the competitors that may or may not help them. It all depends, but if no one votes or reviews, I will no longer continue this and skip straight through to the result, sorry but I do want feedback and some activity with this story, just to get more Exposé to me personally and to the stories, I am offering to co-write stories, if you would like but yeah, that all requires interactivity, so keep this up and I'm sure you will love these stories and future stories a lot more.**

**And yes the language I have them talking is just random nonsense, so what else can I say?**

**Belize****: The host will win any and all the prizes no matter who wins?**

**Nope not going to work, but I do want a little interactivity and some feedback, variety of people will help a lot more then same ones over and over. So even if your OC is not in the story, do review or be mentioned in the after math side of the story talking to the losers…. At least try to have fun.**


	15. Chapter 15 ending, possible rewrite

**A/N Well heres chapter 15 I know many did not expect this, but I did enjoy as it is now the last chapter and the message of warning about any future OC Application stories I write.**

Belize got the boat back to the docks on the island. "Belize What the hell happened?" Belize looked around remembering all the people in the masks he recognized them, he started to freak out a bit, "Shut up... Everyone just shut the hell up, everyone go pack your things your heading home, I have had it with those assholes ruining my life and Im going to bring a fight to them, now go to your cabins and little camping areas in the woods and go to the dock... NOW!" Everyone ran almost as fast as they could to the cabins and their camp sites.

Once everyone had their items they all packed up and started to look around at their friends they made at their enemies and gave them glares and then all went to the dock, where the boat that brought them to the island was waiting. "All Aboard." the captain said, everyone got on the ship and put their belongings down on the deck and turned around to see Belize shaking his head around like he was fighting back emotions, and Zack was standing next to him trying to comfrt him.

Belize grabbed Zacks arm and completely twisted it around his body and tackled him to the ground. "I said everyone you idiot, everyone meant YOU, THE INTERNS, THESE THINGS I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL THEM ANY MORE, BUT THEY ARE NO LONGER COMPETITORS." Belize then slowly calmed down just a little, "Now Get you ass on the boat to." Belize picked up Zack and to everyones amazement through him up onto the deck of the ship as it started to set sail to leave the island.

Everyone went to the bow of the ship and was watching as the island and Belize was getting smaller and smaller, then they saw a shadow in the trees that looked like hands grab Belize and started to drag him into the darkness of the forest as they were all silently shocked at the scene.

"Well I guess thats it everyone, we will swing by the losers island to pick up the losers, and Belize's little sister, no body is to tell her what happened, at all is that understood?" Zack looked at everyone as they all nodded. "Good... Now I guess we just start making our way there." Zack nodded to the captain, a black mist started to take form and nodded, and turned the ship around and started to head to the losers island, smiling as it had finally driven the worthless blood sacks off of its island.

Lammy, Shifty, and Cuddles got on the ship first, then looked around trying to figure out who won, no one said anything, then Rose and Derrick got on the ship and was trying to figure out what the hell happened, but no one knew, only Zack, but he didnt want to tell Derrick anything because he cant tell a lie to Rose that easily, and if Rose knew he knows something she would be trying her act to get the information. So he kept silent and nodded to the captain who started to sail away from the island for the last time.

**A/N Now for my warning on any future stories I write, if I want people to give input for any reason, like this again, do please, because I had such an amazing 8 chapters finished and none of you get to see them now, because no one tried to convince me otherwise not to re-write this story... Well enjoy the little news update right after this.**

******IMPORTANT NEWS UPDATE**

**I have still not received anything, there is now a 95% chance I will delete this story, and not re-write it, I have lost all my inspiration in writing this story, I dont know the break is still not over yet, but its over very soon, and I gave ample time and oppertunity to people to change my mind and not even a message of trying to inspire to continue writing this story. so I have nearly made my decision, theres only 3 days until my break is over and at the rate of little to no response I predict this story to be completely erased. so 3 days to sway my mind, but Im now in a stubburn mood and its going to require a lot to make me change my decision on deletion. Have fun reading any of my future stories, and have fun reading others stories. This is most likely going to be my last to try and get people to interact with the characters.**

**- Flaky2.0**


End file.
